Sous Un Ciel Sans Etoile
by Sevy Snape
Summary: Ce n'est rien qu'une histoire pour effrayer les enfants. Les loups-garous, ça n'existent pas ! Les Chasseurs de loups-garous n'existent pas. Greyback n'existe pas. Il ne mange pas les animaux voire les enfants sages... n'est ce pas ? Slash HP/FG
1. Viens Avec Moi, Entre Les Arbres

**Auteur** : **The Dark Cyan Star**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à moi.

**NdT** : Hello tout le monde !

Et oui, c'est encore nous. Nous revoilà avec une nouvelle fic.

Ohhhhhhhhh vous, je le sens, vous allez me dire :

-_Comment ça encore une nouvelle ?!__ ET LES AUTRES ALORS ?!!! Y SERAIT PAS UN PEU TEMPS DE SI COLLER A FOND ET DE LES AVANCER VOIR MEME DE LES FINIR ?!!!_

Et moi de répondre sans aucune honte, ni remors, ni culpabilité mais en geignant tout de même un peu pour faire plus vrai et compatir voir pleurer dans les chaumières …

_- Ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est la sienne !!! Elle me pervertie !!! _

J'y peux rien moi si Tag connaît de merveilleux auteurs qui postent et vantent les mérites de confrères. Alors, comme c'est une grosse nouille en langue shakespearienne, elle m'y colle et comme elle a bon goût … tout coule de source. Si si je vous assure, elle n'a pas mauvais goût. Une preuve ??? Ok !!! Elle m'a choisi pour frère, c'est pour vous dire et moi, je l'ai choisi pour sœur fouettarde. Si si je vous promets, elle manie la langue et le verbe … je vous raconte pas nos disputes et autres.

Bon, juste pour vous dire aussi que c'est Sucubei, revenant sur FF avec une super histoire, qui balance les bonnes fics anglaises à lire. D'ailleurs, profitez-en pour aller lire la sienne là : Wolfrain , elle vaut vraiment le détour

Oh et puis encore une chose très importante, « Underneath The Starless Sky » de The Dark Cyan Star se trouve dans sa version originale là. N'hésitez pas, là encore, à aller y faire un tour.

Encore un petit truc … Nous avons demandé à l'auteur l'autorisation de traduire et de poster sa fic sur FF. Nous devons bien avouer qu'après plus d'un mois d'attente, nous n'avons toujours pas de réponse, alors nous postons … bien évidemment si l'auteur refuse cette publication nous la retirerons. Nous ne savons pas si d'autres personnes la traduisent, nous ne voulons pas empiéter sur les plates bandes de qui que se soit mais sous le titre "Sous Un Ciel Sans Etoile", il n'y a rien, alors ….

Bigbizzzzzzzzzzz

* * *

**Propriété des Greyback**

"T'es-tu déjà demandé comment faisait la lune pour briller autant ?"

Harry roula des yeux avec amusement devant la question de Ron. "Je crois que l'on apprend ça au collège, Ron."

Tous deux étaient allongés sur une table de pic-nic au milieu du parc, regardant le ciel. Ils rentraient tout juste de leur entrainement de course à pieds qui avait duré jusque tard dans la soirée et ils avaient décidé de se reposer sur cette engageante planche de bois avant de rentrer chez eux. La brise californienne jouait dans leurs cheveux et rafraichissait leur peau brûlante.

"Probablement dans _ton_ école. Pas ici," rétorqua Ron en repoussant ses mèches rousses.

Harry et sa famille étaient arrivés en Californie quelques mois plus tôt, à temps pour qu'il démarre son année de terminal là-bas. C'était à cause du travail de son père pour une agence quelconque. Sa mère et sa sœur avaient été d'accord pour partir vers la côté californienne – mais lui détestait déménager. Il ne s'intégrait pas vraiment ici avec sa petite taille et son caractère calme. A l'école, il était connu comme un solitaire qui s'asseyait à l'écart en classe ainsi que pour manger. Il avait rejoint l'équipe de course à pieds car sa mère et son père l'avaient pressé de le faire et parce que courir était la seule chose qu'il appréciait ici. Il était même sacrément doué.

Deux yeux verts brillants se fermèrent et savourèrent la brise légère. C'était bon d'être allongé là après une longue journée d'école. Ron et lui s'étaient rencontrés sur la piste et se parlaient maintenant de temps en temps au lycée. Ils étaient l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Harry était calme, timide et studieux tandis que Ron était un plaisantin aimant attirer l'attention mais pas un fan des études. "Tu vois cette grande maison là-bas, derrière les arbres ?" demanda Ron.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et les dirigea vers l'endroit que pointait Ron. C'était une grande bâtisse faite de bois épais. Ce dernier semblait peler par endroit. Les fenêtres étaient noires. "Oui, et alors ?"

"C'est la maison du vieux Greyback. Tout le monde parle de lui. On dit que sa demeure est pleine de criminels et qu'il kidnappe de petits enfants." Les yeux de Ron s'allumèrent. "On dit qu'il est aussi effrayant que le père-fouettard. Il a de longues dents jaunes et des cheveux blanc et graisseux, couverts de boue et d'urine." Il baissa d'un ton. "On dit aussi qu'il sort la nuit et mange les petits animaux qui vivent dans les bois… on va jeter un œil ?" Harry blanchit devant la question et regarda la sinistre propriété avec incertitude.

"Je ne sais pas Ron… je crois que mes parents vont se demander où je suis." Ces cheveux noirs se placèrent comme par magie devant ses yeux tandis qu'il surveillait le regard amusé de Ron.

"Ca c'est l'excuse bidon numéro un qu'utilise les gens quand ils ont peur. Allez Harry, juste un petit coup d'œil à la fenêtre pour voir si c'est vrai que le vieux Greyback vit là." Harry resta silencieux tandis qu'il regardait la pleine lune comme suspendue au-dessus du manoir biscornu. "Très bien." Ron haussa les épaules, descendit de la table et attrapa son sac. "J'irais tout seul alors."

Harry resta assis sans bouger, regardant Ron prendre la direction des bois sans se soucier de rien et surtout pas de lui. Sentant des gouttes de sueur coulées le long de sa colonne vertébrale, Harry attrapa son propre sac, le jeta sur son épaule et suivit la tête rousse. "Ron… attends."

Le rouquin eut un sourire plus que suffisant lorsqu'il regarda par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il s'arrêtait pour permettre à Harry de le rejoindre. "Je savais que tu finirais par voir les choses comme moi." Bien qu'ils ne soient amis que depuis quelques semaines, Harry voyait déjà de nombreux défauts en Ron. Défauts qui le rendaient de moins en moins plaisant à mesure que les jours passaient. Harry soupira et le suivit sous la frondaison. Il devait se débrouiller avec les branches basses des arbres qui ne gênaient pas Ron. Il détestait être petit et maigre… il était comme sa mère. Même sa sœur était plus grande que lui.

Il ricana bêtement en apercevant toutes les particules végétales qui recouvraient ses mains, il les essuya sur son baggy. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'intéressait vraiment à la nature ou à l'écologie… il était plutôt du genre citadin, qui aime les grandes villes et sa jungle urbaine. Bien qu'il ne soit jamais allé au nord, il avait le désir de vivre à New York et d'y trouver un travail. Il était certain de pouvoir obtenir une bourse et devenir chirurgien.

"Oh merde…" jura-t-il lorsque ses lunettes glissèrent de son nez et tombèrent au sol. Il était aussi aveugle qu'une chauve-souris sans elles, exactement comme son père. "Un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue, Ron," demanda-t-il sarcastiquement en se mettant à genoux et cherchant l'indispensable objet à tâtons.

Son ami ne répondit pas et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, Harry se figea, comme si son corps avait enregistré avant son cerveau qu'un truc clochait. Il resta immobile autant que faire se peut. Il n'entendait plus un bruit – pas de Ron écartant les branches, pas de bruit de pas. La forêt était silencieuse, comme vidée de tous ses occupants, de toute vie … et du roux aussi. Jurant, Harry fit courir ses doigts tremblant sur le sol et trouva finalement ses lunettes. A peine les posait-il sur son nez qu'il entendit Ron crier de terreur quelque part devant lui. "Ron !" Il se leva et courut en direction du cri, ignorant les branches qui lui fouettaient le visage.

La forêt commencait à se faire très dense, sa progression en devenait plus difficile, lorsqu'il entendit enfin la respiration étranglée de son ami. "H- Harry… loup !" Harry stoppa net en voyant un énorme loup gris s'approcher de Ron. S'il n'avait été en état de choc, il aurait probablement tourné les talons et courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait mais tout ce qu'il fut capable de faire était de regarder le plus gros… _loup_ sur lequel il est jamais posé les yeux. "Cours, Harry! Cours !" Les yeux bleus de Ron le suppliaient de bouger.

"Je ne peux simplement pas …" Il commença à reculer pendant que le loup reniflait le dos tremblant de Ron avec son museau blanc.

Le pied d'Harry rencontra une brindille qui se brisa en deux. Les larges oreilles grises du loup s'animèrent puis un regard ambre flamboyant rencontra deux yeux verts terrifiés. Tout se figea pendant quelques instants puis Harry s'agenouilla lentement en face de Ron et tendit la main à son ami sans jamais quitter le loup des yeux. Ses mouvements étaient prudents au cas où l'animal fut aussi effrayé que lui… mais il en doutait. La chose était énorme, bien plus grand qu'eux deux réunis. Ses narines flairèrent en direction de la main d'Harry avant de revenir à Ron.

Arrondissant le dos, le loup encercla les deux adolescents, gardant ses yeux méfiants sur la petite forme d'Harry. "Viens, Ron," siffla doucement le brun tandis que son ami regardait, en état de choc, le loup qui leur tournait autour. "Prends ma main, espèce d'idiot."

Une main pâle pris la sienne en tremblant et Harry le mit sur pied tant bien que mal. Tous deux se tenaient côte à côte et reculaient hors de portée du loup. Instantanément, la bête rabattit les oreilles en arrière et montra les crocs de façon menaçante. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?" demanda Ron en s'accrochant au poignet d'Harry.

En voyant ce mouvement, le loup grogna sourdement et fixa son regard sur Ron en faisant un pas en avant. "Cours… maintenant." Comme un seul homme, ils se tournèrent et sprintèrent aussi vite qu'ils le purent loin du loup et de la maison. Tous deux faisaient de la course et tous deux étaient les plus rapides de l'équipe – mais Harry était le plus rapide des deux. Ses foulées étaient plus courtes que celles de Ron mais il avait la vivacité et la vitesse pour le dépasser lui et tous ceux de l'équipe… mais malheureusement il n'était pas plus rapide qu'un loup.

Regardant par-dessus son épaule, il vit le loup dépasser Ron sans s'en soucier. Ses yeux ambre étaient focalisés sur Harry et uniquement sur lui. Regardant de nouveau devant lui, il accéléra encore sa course. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit la forêt s'éclaircir. Peut-être que le loup ne les suivrait pas en terrain découvert ? Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'atteindre la lumière et…

Des dents pointues attrapèrent sa chaussure, le faisant tomber à plat ventre. Ron arriva de derrière et saisit sa main, essayant de jouer à celui qui tire le plus fort avec le loup. Ca aurait été une vision amusante s'ils n'avaient pas été en danger. Le rouquin lâcha un cri de rage et parvint à sortir le pied d'Harry de sa chaussure. Le sac à dos du brun tomba de son épaule mais, à cet instant précis, il n'en avait cure. Avec un grognement de reconnaissance, ils repartirent de plus belle mais, alors qu'ils entrevoyaient la lisière de la civilisation, une douloureuse pointe s'insinua dans le mollet d'Harry. Ne s'arrêtant pas, les deux garçons atteignirent les abords de la petite ville.

Stoppant sous les lampadaires de la rue, Harry posa ses mains sur ses genoux et essaya de reprendre son souffle. Ron faisait exactement la même chose à côté de lui, lâchant occasionnellement un petit rire. "Pourquoi ris-tu ?" demanda un Harry traumatisé.

Il leva la tête vers Ron qui s'était assis avec un sourire stupide sur le visage. "C'était hilarant." Il se mit à rire et Harry n'en crut pas ses oreilles. "Je veux dire… c'était effrayant mais maintenant que nous nous en sommes sortis vivants… merde, tu aurais dû voir ta tête !" Ron recommença à rigoler. Harry s'éloigna de lui, dégoûté.

"Parles pour toi," marmonna-t-il en regardant sa jambe qui saignait. Une coulée de sang s'épanchait de sa blessure sur sa chaussette et avait même réussi à maculer son unique chaussure. Il aimait cette paire de basket… une tachée de sang et l'autre en diner de loup.

"Harry," geignit Ron en émettant un rire de fou. "Je suis désolé."

Harry grogna et partit vers sa maison. La morsure n'entraverait pas son aptitude à courir mais son sac allait lui manquer. Il avait tout dedans. Ses chaussures de course, sa veste, son emploi du temps, ses devoirs, son permis de conduire, sa carte de lycée et son portable. Au moins, il avait toujours ses clefs de voitures. Et puis, le lycée n'était pas si loin, il pourrait y aller à pied.

Mais comment allait-il expliquer à ses professeurs qu'il n'avait pas faits ses devoirs ? "Je suis désolé, Mr Snape, mais un loup à manger mon sac." Oui, il était certain que son professeur de Chimie allait immédiatement accepter cette excuse.

Il arriva devant une villa à bel aspect et ouvrit le portail. Une allée en brique menant au porche était bordée par une pelouse parfaitement entretenue par ses soins. Sa maison avait un style à mi-chemin entre mexicain et moderne – comme la plupart de celles de la rue. Elle était de couleur sable foncé. Une seule lampe brillait à l'entrée. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ses clefs étaient aussi dans son sac. _Bordel de merde_…

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il leva le poing et frappa à la porte. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la tête de ses parents lorsqu'ils ouvriraient. Sa sœur se ruerait sur la porte la première puis son père, qui arriverait tout juste d'une dure journée au travail. Ils jetteraient un coup d'œil par le judas avant d'ouvrir.

Harry se retourna lorsque le battant pivota. Son père le regarda en fronçant le nez. "Harry ? Où sont tes clefs ? Pourquoi rentres-tu si tard ? J'ai essayé de t'appeler mais tu n'as pas décroché."

Sa sœur passa la tête dans l'encadrement et lui sourit. Elle pouvait être un vrai petit démon par moment. Il trouvait que le caractère de son parrain avait la fâcheuse habitude de déteindre sur elle. Sirius Black était reparti en Floride. Il manquait à Harry, de même que ses vieux amis, Hermione Granger et sa petite amie Cho Chang.

"Je me suis fait attaquer," répondit pathétiquement Harry au moment où la porte s'ouvrait en grand pour laisser passer sa mère.

"Harry." Elle tendit les bras vers lui et le fit rentrer, écartant son père et sa sœur d'une main impatiente. "Tu es blessé ?" Ses yeux verts s'arrêtèrent sur sa cheville et elle poussa un cri. "Viens chéri. Laisses-moi nettoyer ça."

Harry fut emmené de force dans la cuisine et assis sur une chaise. Sa mère alla chercher l'alcool dans la salle de bain ainsi qu'une serviette humide avant de revenir vers lui. Skyler, sa sœur, s'assit en face de lui et le regarda avec ses yeux noisette. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda son père tandis que sa mère commençait à nettoyer la plaie. Harry siffla de douleur lorsque l'alcool toucha les chairs à vif.

"Ron et moi étions en route pour la maison après un entrainement tardif quand nous avons été attaqué par un chien… un chien plutôt balèze." Il laissa de côté la partie où Ron l'avait forcé à aller à la propriété des Greyback et que c'était un loup et _pas_ un chien. "J'ai laissé tomber mon cas à dos. J'avais pas mal de trucs dedans."

"Nous devrions l'emmener chez le médecin," dit Lily après avoir nettoyé la morsure. "Il pourrait avoir la rage." Harry émit un grognement fatigué et secoua la tête.

"Non, s'il te plait, maman. Je vais bien et je suis épuisé." Ses parents se regardèrent et acquiescèrent.

"Nous garderons un œil dessus et si je vois le _moindre_ signe inhabituel, nous allons directement aux urgences." Harry acquiesça et se leva, regardant son mollet rougit. "Dis à ton père où tu as laissé tomber ton sac pour qu'il aille le chercher." Harry se figea une seconde et eut l'air hésitant. Devait-il dire à son père où il l'avait perdu ? Ou devait-il mentir ?

"Je l'ai perdu vers le parc… près de la sortie." Son cœur semblait lourd tandis qu'il leur servait ce mensonge et faisait sortir son père de nuit et chercher quelque chose qu'il ne trouverait jamais.

James acquiesça en se tournant pour fouiller dans le tiroir à la recherche de ses clefs de voitures. "Skyler, veux-tu venir avec moi ?" Sa sœur sauta de joie et s'approcha de lui.

"James, elle a école demain. Elle devrait déjà être au lit," réprimanda Lily en posant sa main sur l'épaule frêle d'Harry.

C'était sa famille… il était plus le fils de sa mère, que celui de son père et sa sœur était plus une fille à son papa. Harry fronça le nez pour rien – ou pour tout. Quelque chose n'allait tout simplement pas dans sa vie en cet instant précis. C'était inexplicable mais il se sentait… anxieux. "Je vais me coucher," marmonna-t-il puis il disparut sans rien ajouter.

Il descendit l'escalier qui menait jusqu'à sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit. Sans se changer, il tomba dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

_A suivre…_


	2. Nous Nous Coucherons Dans l'Herbe

**Auteur** : **The Dark Cyan Star**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à moi.

**NdT** : Kikoo à tous !!!

Pour commencer nous voudrions, Tag et moi-même, vous remercier pour votre engouement pour notre trad' ainsi que pour vos reviews. En plus, nous en avons une de Sucubei …

J'espère pourvoir updater régulièrement mais j'ai pas mal de boulot et Tag a des soucis familiaux … Oo. Nous essayerons de ne pas mettre plus de quinze jours entre chaque chapitre et d'alterner avec notre autre fic "Alignement Des Etoile Sur La Pleine Lune".

Allez, trop de blabla nuît à l'histoire

Régalez-vous, comme nous, avec ce second chapitre et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton violet. Pour nous, c'est du pain bénit

bizzzzz

* * *

**Nous Nous Coucherons Dans l'Herbe**

_Il se sentait chez lui ici, les feuilles craquant sous ses pattes, les rayons du soleil tombant sur lui entre les branches des arbres, le doux bruit d'un ruisseau faisant rouler des galets et l'odeur de la nature sauvage. Tout lui semblait plus prononcé tandis qu'il trottait dans les bois. Les bruits des prédateurs, celui des proies…_

_Des pas plus lourds se firent entendre derrière lui mais Harry n'était pas inquiet. Il savait que c'était son alpha, l'homme qui l'avait créé – qui en avait fait son enfant. Ce dernier se posta dans son dos et le poussa de l'épaule pour jouer. Etant plus petit que lui, Harry chut à terre mais il se releva et sauta sur le dos de l'alpha._

_Son alpha était magnifique. Sa fourrure était épaisse et drue et pourtant elle brillait de façon presque surnaturelle, comme une lune pleine. Ses yeux contenaient tant de domination que cela aurait pu être effrayant mais un zeste d'affection atténuait cette impression chaque fois qu'ils se posaient sur Harry._

"Harry, réveilles-toi," dit une voix dans son oreille. Il sursauta et s'assit dan son lit. Sa couverture noire tomba sur son torse encore habillé. Il fronça les sourcils. Il dormait habituellement en boxer… Ah, oui. Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit. "Beurk, tu pues," dit la voix de Skyler au-dessus de lui. Il lui fit une grimace.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ? Sors de là." La rousse ne fut pas le moins du monde effrayée par les cris de son frère et lui sourit en retour.

"Tu transpires trop, frangin. Tu as besoin d'une bonne douche avant de m'emmener à l'école." Les yeux verts brillants de Harry louchèrent sur le réveil et il put à peine lire l'heure. 07:05.

"Skyler !" Il sauta de son lit et saisit en vitesse ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit. "Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé plus tôt ? Nous devons prendre le –"

"Maman a dit de prendre ta voiture aujourd'hui, malgré le fait que tu n'es plus ton permis sur toi." Elle soupira et quitta la pièce, faisant jurer Harry entre ses dents pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain et prenait une douche rapide. Comme ça, son père, sans surprise, n'avait pas retrouvé son sac…

Harry soupira et plaça ses mains sur le mur de faïence pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Ses devoirs étaient faciles à remplacer, comme sa carte d'étudiant et son permis de conduire. Mais un nouveau téléphone portable demanderait un peu de temps et surtout un nouveau boulot pour en acheter un. Ses nouvelles chaussures de course avaient disparu. Il allait devoir utiliser les vieilles pour l'instant. Il lui faudrait également aller voir chacun de ses professeurs pour obtenir de nouveaux livres, qui demanderaient également de l'argent pour être remplacer.

Ouvrant brusquement les yeux sous la douleur, il les baissa vers les traces de morsure qui étaient caressées par l'eau. Elles piquaient et c'était à la fois douloureux et très agréable. Posant son pied sur le rebord, il examina la blessure de plus près. Il y avait quatre stigmates le long de sa cheville. Le loup devait avoir de longues canines et incisives. La peau autour de la morsure était bizarrement noire alors que le sang séché était rouge.

Il reposa son pied par terre et poursuivit son rituel matinal.

Il mit son habituel ensemble jean – t-shirt. Il jeta son vieux sac à dos sur son épaule et monta les escaliers en courant. Sa mère était assise à table et son père absent. "Bonjour, chéri. Comment te sens-tu ?" Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur sa jambe.

"Très bien maman…" répondit-il, grognon. Il attrapa ses clés de voiture.

"Sois prudent, Harry… ne te fais pas arrêter." Elle me fit un clin d'œil et se leva pendant que Skyler courrait dans le garage chercher ses chaussures. "Nous renouvellerons ton permis aussi vite que possible." Déposant un baiser sur sa peau brûlante, elle se recula et fronça les sourcils. "Tu es terriblement chaud, Harry…"

"Je vais bien, maman," cria-t-il par-dessus son épaule en quittant la pièce avant qu'elle n'est put se convaincre de le garder à la maison et de l'emmener aux urgences.

"Et bien, bonne chance pour ton meeting. Je viendrais t'encourager." Harry grogna et claqua la porte derrière lui. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers sa voiture, quelque chose attira son regard. Il se tourna et vit son sac d'école dans les buissons.

Harry se redressa et sourit ironiquement, secouant la tête d'incrédulité. Ce ne pouvait être… n'est-ce pas ? Skyler avait dû le cacher. Il se mit à quatre pattes et le récupéra entre les branches. Mais il comprit son erreur lorsqu'il le sentit si léger. Il ne contenait plus rien en dehors de quelques feuilles. Une forte odeur le frappa. Il poussa un cri en le jetant par terre. Il sentait l'urine…

"Viens, Harry !" appela Skyler du coin de la maison.

Lançant un dernier regard à son sac, Harry se dirigea vers la voiture que ses parents lui avaient offerte pour ses seize ans. C'était une Audi S6 grise (1). Ils n'étaient pas vraiment pauvre… Skyler, qui allait avoir seize ans dans quelques mois, faisait des paris sur la voiture qu'elle allait avoir.

Tirant la langue à sa jeune sœur, il ouvrit la portière et monta dans l'auto. Tandis qu'il s'asseyait, il aperçut son permis de conduire. Son cœur manqua un battement. Que se passait-il ? Quelqu'un avait-il trouvé son sac et pensait que c'était marrant de semer le contenu ici et là ?

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda Skyler.

Harry secoua la tête, ramassant prestement son permis et le glissa dans la poche de son jean sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Il était préférable pour l'instant que sa famille ne sache rien de tout ça mais, si cela devenait plus sérieux, il leur dirait. Après tout, ses clés de maison était dans son sac – et si quelqu'un entrait par effraction et les volait ?

Il hésita à revenir le dire à sa mère mais décida finalement que non. Mettant la clé dans le contact, les douces vibrations du moteur l'apaisèrent, comme ses rêves l'avaient fait précédemment.

**--FH--**

Harry soupira et s'assit à l'écart pour déjeuner. Il s'installait toujours près du grand arbre qui répandait une ombre bienfaisante sur les tables. De cette façon, personne ne venait l'ennuyer. Son regard se posa sur son repas qui se composait d'une part de pizza graisseuse et d'un soda. Grimaçant devant son plat, il le poussa de côté, se sentant plutôt nauséeux.

Sa matinée avait été parsemée d'incidents étranges. Lorsqu'il était arrivé à l'école, il avait ouvert son casier pour y trouver ses cahiers et ses devoirs. Rien ne semblait déplacé et, heureusement, rien n'était couvert d'urine. Puis, ses lunettes le dérangèrent. Il essaya de les enlever mais sa vue était aussi trouble avec que sans. Peut-être avait-il besoin d'une correction plus forte ?

En dehors de ses yeux et de ses affaires apparaissant au hasard, il avait également des maux d'estomac et des crampes aux muscles. En plus de ses problèmes physiques, sa tête lui semblait lourde.

Pour rendre les choses encore pire que ce qu'elles n'étaient déjà, les gamins de l'école murmuraient dans son dos et ricanaient lorsqu'il passait devant eux. Cela le dérangeait moins qu'habituellement car il se savait différent et l'acceptait. Il était petit pour son âge mais pas le moins du monde laid. La nuit, il avait l'habitude de se regarder dans un miroir pour voir s'il n'était pas défiguré mais il ne trouvait jamais rien. Peut-être le regardaient-ils de cette façon parce qu'il ne s'abaissait pas à leur niveau et ne sortait pas faire la fête toute la nuit. Dieu seul savait. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ses bonnes notes et le fait qu'il n'en faisait pas étalage devant toute la classe.

Ses doigts agiles jouaient avec la croute de sa pizza. Il appréciait le vent autour de lui. Brièvement, il se demanda si le reste de ses affaires allaient mystérieusement surgir dans le courant de la journée. Il avait un meeting d'athlétisme ce soir. Peut-être que ses chaussures et son t-shirt apparaitraient avant ? La personne qui lui faisait ça devait penser que c'était amusant d'en faire un jeu de piste. Peut-être était-ce quelqu'un de l'école.

Ses yeux verts regardaient sa sœur slalomer avec grâce entre les tables au soleil. Elle arborait un large sourire en s'asseyant à côté de l'un des joueurs de l'équipe de basket. Skyler et lui étaient totalement différents. Mais il l'aimait profondément, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Elle préférait sociabiliser avec des ados.

Accablé par l'odeur de sa pizza, il se leva et rentra à l'intérieur.

**--FH--**

Cela devenait ridicule et un peu rébarbatif. Ses chaussures de courses étaient là, exactement comme il l'avait prédit, dans son casier au stade. Son t-shirt vert était précautionneusement plié dans un coin. Harry se frappa la tête dans la porte de son casier et prit une profonde inspiration. Il devait penser rationnellement… il devrait en parler à ses parents. Il avait un stalker (2) à ses trousses. C'était une sorte d'admirateur totalement obsédé par sa proie. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il était une personne sexy, intéressante.

"Prêt pour la course, Harry ?" demanda Ron depuis l'autre extrémité du vestiaire. "On compte sur toi."

Harry répondit par un grognement fatigué et sortit ses chaussures et son t-shirt. Un petit claquement se fit entendre lorsqu'il secoua le vêtement. Il baissa les yeux à terre pour y trouver sa carte d'étudiant. Il se pencha pour la ramasser. Au dos, une petite inscription était écrite au marqueur. _Bonne chance pour ce soir. Je regarderais._

Harry la laissa tomber d'effarement. "Tout va bien ?" demanda Ron en venant aux côté de Harry, seulement vêtu de ses chaussures.

Se secouant mentalement, Harry lui fit un pauvre sourire. "Ouais, juste un peu nerveux, c'est tout." Ignorant le regard inquiet du rouquin, Harry ramassa une nouvelle fois sa carte, la rangea et commença à se changer. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il devait se concentrer sur ses courses. Que pouvait faire son stalker à un meeting d'athlétisme avec toutes ces personnes présentes ?

Les muscles fins de son torse se tendirent lorsqu'il enfila son t-shirt. Il mit ensuite le petit short noir puis sauta dans un bas de jogging pour se tenir chaud avant et après les courses. "Viens, Harry," dit Ron depuis le pas de la porte.

Deux yeux verts roulèrent dans leur orbite tandis qu'il attrapait son sac et suivait le rouquin. Tout le monde était déjà là. Ils coururent tous deux vers la piste en espérant que leur entraîneur ne les chasserait pas à cause de leur retard. Maugrey, un homme à l'aspect bourru, se tenait là, sa casquette vissée sur la tête, mâchant un chewing-gum comme si c'était un Laffy Taffy (3). Ron et lui avaient toujours pensé qu'il aurait dû être entraîneur de football (4).

"Potter, Weasley, vous êtes en retard," grogna-t-il en les chassant de la main en direction de la piste. "Faites vos tours d'échauffements et revenez me voir." Harry lâcha son sac. Ron se glissa sous la barrière et commença à courir. Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde qui remplissait les tribunes et certains se tenaient même le long de la lice (5) pour mieux voir.

Leur école, Kennedy High, excellait en sport. Elle était la meilleure en athlétisme avec Debden High juste derrière. Pour le plus grand plaisir des spectateurs, Debden serait là aujourd'hui ainsi que Jefferson et Mounds View High. Lorsque Harry passa devant les buvettes, l'odeur du popcorn frais frappa ses narines, lui faisant froncer le nez de dégoût.

"Il va y avoir du monde ce soir," déclara Ron sans nécessité particulière en gonflant la poitrine tandis qu'ils passaient devant un groupe de filles. Elles pouffèrent et chuchotèrent entre elles.

"Ouais…" Harry trainait un peu, regardant Debden High s'étirer tous ensemble au milieu du terrain.

"Merde Harry, ça vient de… d'hier soir ?" Ron fit un geste en direction de la trace de morsure.

"A ton avis ?" rétorqua Harry. Il accéléra la cadence et s'approcha des tribunes de spectateurs. Et si son stalker était innocemment assis dans la foule, en train de manger du popcorn et observant ses moindres mouvements ? Il commença à avoir la chair de poule. Il accéléra encore, gardant la tête baissée en passant devant les gens. Ron grogna derrière lui et amplifia ses mouvements pour pouvoir le suivre.

"Je suis désolé pour ça, vraiment." Harry regarda son air malheureux et haussa les épaules.

"Ce n'est pas grave. Oublies ça." D'après l'expression de Ron, il semblait peu probable qu'il est jamais connu pareil situation.

Une fois leur échauffement terminé, ils allèrent retrouver leur coach. Il leur dit de s'étirer pendant que les filles entamaient les premières courses. Harry fixa son regard sur la piste, ne levant jamais les yeux vers les tribunes. Pansy Parkinson, une sprinteuse, apporta les premières victoires à leur école. Mais Debden n'était jamais très loin.

Ron courut son 400m plat mais le perdit de seulement quelques millisecondes. Cela rendit le rouquin ronchon alors Harry se garda bien de parler. Bien qu'il ait encore du temps devant lui, le brun commença à se déshabiller et se préparer pour son 100m. Il était dans la dernière série, ce qui voulait dire qu'il faisait parti des plus rapides. Son cœur commença à battre plus fort et son souffle devint plus lourd.

"Détends-toi, Potter. Fais simplement comme à l'entraînement. Tu es le meilleur." Maugrey essayait de le réconforter mais sa voix rauque rendait la chose difficile. Souriant à son entraineur, il se pencha en avant pour s'étirer. Involontairement, ses yeux se posèrent sur la foule à la recherche de son admirateur inconnu. Le bruit d'un coup de feu le fit sursauter, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

Des mains puissantes le saisirent, l'aidant à rester debout. "Détends-toi !" grogna Maugrey en lui tapant dans le dos pour faire bonne mesure. "Tu es dans la prochaine."

Harry souffla et regarda devant lui juste à temps pour voir Mounds View gagner. Dans le couloir à côté de lui se trouvait un gamin de Debden plus petit que lui. Les yeux gris du garçon le regardaient avec arrogance. Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil. "Bonne chance. Tu vas en avoir besoin." Une grimace naquit sur le visage de Harry tandis qu'il regardait le garçon blond qui souriait puis son entraineur qui lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille.

Maugrey se plaça derrière lui et se tint près de ses starting-blocks. "Concentres-toi." Il lui mit une claque sur la fesse puis Harry se mit en place.

Il plaça ses mains le long de la ligne de départ et s'accroupit. Ses yeux se promenèrent sur la foule pour voir sa mère taper dans ses mains avec excitation et l'encourager. A côté, sa sœur semblait embarrassée par l'attitude de leur mère. Puis… son regard croisa deux perles d'ambre qui le fixait, juste derrière sa famille.

Des images de bois et de loup grondant ressurgirent dans l'esprit de Harry.

"Prêt…"

"Potter !" grogna Maugrey. Harry reporta son attention sur la piste juste au moment où le coup de feu retentissait.

Il jaillit des starting-blocks. Il accéléra progressivement sa foulée pour atteindre sa vitesse de pointe. Ses yeux étaient focalisés sur la ligne d'arrivée, aucune distraction extérieure ne le ralentissant. Ses pointes de pied heurtaient souplement la piste. Il avait l'impression de voler. Un sourire idiot naquit sur son visage. Ses cheveux flottaient derrière lui comme une oriflamme. Courir représentait tout pour lui…

Ses bras allaient et venaient le long de son corps. Il accéléra encore à mesure que la ligne d'arrivée se rapprochait. Il sentait qu'il devançait tous les autres, y compris l'arrogant petit blondinet. Il franchit l'arrivée et ralentit l'allure jusqu'à simplement marcher. Il se retourna pour voir le tableau de résultat. Et bien, il avait gagné, c'était certain.

Son entraîneur vint le voir en riant. Il agitait son chronomètre. Harry lui sourit et secoua la tête d'amusement. Il autorisa son sourire à devenir hautain lorsqu'il regarda le blond qui était arrivé second. Se rappelant l'origine de sa vitesse, il tourna rapidement la tête vers la tribune où se trouvait sa mère mais elle n'était plus à sa place – ni l'homme aux yeux ambre.

Maugrey lui mit le chronomètre sous le nez mais Harry n'y prêta aucune attention. Il venait juste de retrouver sa mère parmi la foule et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il la vit parler à l'immense inconnu très athlétique. Lorsqu'il put quitter la piste après que son temps eut été dûment enregistré, il se dirigea lentement vers sa famille. Ouvrant le portillon, il entra dans la zone des spectateurs et s'arrêta à côté de sa sœur.

Deux yeux verts rencontrèrent les siens et Lily cessa de parler. Harry fit glisser son regard vers l'homme et son cœur bondit. L'homme était… et bien, il était grand et beau. Sa peau avait un hale doré. Il avait la mâchoire carrée, des cheveux argent qui semblaient sans âge et brillant. Ils étaient tirés en une queue de cheval. Et son corps…

Harry se sentit tout petit à côté de lui. Il avait des bras puissants et un poitrail plus large que la moyenne. Tout en lui exprimait le pouvoir et la domination. Il y avait quelque chose d'étonnant à propos de cet homme. Il avait un truc… une expression qui commandait le respect et indiquait que quiconque se mettrait en travers de son chemin souffrirait. "Harry, belle course." Lily posa sa main sur son épaule et Skyler étouffa un ricanement.

"Joli short," dit-elle. Harry baissa les yeux et un rougissement nerveux apparut sur ses joues.

"Skyler," la réprimanda Lily en serrant l'épaule de son fils. "Harry, je voudrais te présenter Fenrir Greyback." Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent et il reporta son attention sur l'homme en face de lui. Ses yeux perçants le surveillaient avec émotion. Harry n'osa pas imaginer lesquelles. "Il vient de Londres," ajouta sa mère.

Une main pleine de cicatrices se tendit vers Harry. Ce dernier déglutit et détourna le regard. "C'est un _plaisir_." Il y avait un léger accent d'avertissement dans sa voix. Le jeune homme plaça sa main dans celle de son interlocuteur. Il retint un couinement lorsque Fenrir lui écrasa les phalanges dans une ferme poignée de main.

"Fenrir était en train de me raconter une histoire intéressante, Harry." Le ton de sa mère était sec. Il déglutit à nouveau, retirant sa main de celle de l'homme en face de lui. "Il semblerait que tu ais omis certains détails hier soir." Ses yeux verts fixèrent le sol devant l'expression pincée de sa mère. "Fenrir est venu ici pour s'excuser que son chien t'ai attaqué. Tu étais dans sa propriété hier."

Tous le regardaient. Il s'agita nerveusement, le regard dans le vide au-dessus de la tête de sa sœur. "Je suis désolé. Ron et… nous… nous étions simplement curieux et il…" Skyler pouffa.

Attendez une minute. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que c'était Greyback qui avait trouvé son sac à dos et qui le pourchassait ? Il se sentait bizarrement vulnérable dans cette situation. Sa mère passa son bras autour des ses épaules. "Je crois que tu devrais t'excuser auprès de Fenrir."

Trouvant cela plutôt injuste considérant que c'était _lui_ qui avait été attaqué par un chien, il leva les yeux vers l'homme et sa colère disparut immédiatement. Il redevint courtois. "Je suis désolé, monsieur."

"Pas de problème, Harry. Je suis _sincèrement_ désolé pour la morsure." Fenrir sourit de façon affecté. Avant que quiconque puisse répondre, Ron arriva en courant.

"Viens, Harry. Le relais va bientôt commencer." Harry se libéra du bras de sa mère et s'éloigna rapidement du groupe. N'importe quoi était bon pour s'éloigner de cet homme… il lui faisait ressentir d'étranges sentiments.

"Harry, je vais emmener Skyler à son entraînement –"

Harry grogna, sachant déjà que ses parents ne seraient pas à la maison lorsqu'il rentrerait de son meeting. Il poussa fermement le portillon de côté et courut après Ron et les deux autres. C'était la dernière course du jour. Chacun d'eux allait devoir faire un tour complet et passer le témoin au suivant. Harry était le dernier relayeur, ce qui signifiait, encore une fois, qu'il était le plus rapide des quatre.

Maugrey claudiqua dans leur direction, son sifflet dans la bouche. "Nous sommes à égalité avec Debden. Nous devons gagner le relais. Si vous y parvenez, je vous ferais un entraînement plus léger demain." Harry ne rit pas avec le reste de son équipe. Il était déjà parti dans son petit monde rien qu'à lui, repensant à Greyback. Il n'était ni laid ni sale, comme l'avait laissé entendre Ron, la veille. Il lui fallait même bien avouer qu'il était loin d'être laid. L'homme avait une aura charismatique qui enveloppait Harry sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire et le laissait sans force.

"Bien." Cette interjection lui fit quelque peu reprendre pied dans la réalité. Il cligna des yeux puis retourna à ses pensées tout en gardant un œil sur les autres qui se mettaient en position. Ron tenait le bâton et se dirigeait vers la ligne de départ. Au coup de feu, le relais démarra et Harry fronça les sourcils. Il devrait vraiment prêter plus attention à la course…

Ses yeux dérivèrent vers sa mère et sa sœur qui partaient pour son entraînement de soccer (6) mais Greyback se tenait toujours le long de la lice. Il ferma son téléphone portable et le rangea dans sa poche. Remarquant le regard de Harry sur lui, il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'appuya avec arrogance sur la barrière. Commençant à perdre pied, Harry serra les poings et reporta toute son attention sur la piste. Le second coureur entamait son tour après avoir reçu le témoin d'un Ron en sueur. Ils étaient déjà derrière Debden et High était en tête avec Mounds View. En troisième position venait leur équipe puis Jefferson en dernier.

Ron jurait entre ses dents en regardant son équipe perdre de plus en plus de terrain. Lorsque le troisième relayeur prit le témoin, Harry s'approcha pour se mettre en position. "Tout dépend de toi, Potter," grogna Maugrey qui ne voyait pas comment le jeune homme pourrait inverser la tendance.

En jetant un dernier regard à la silhouette nonchalante de Greyback, quelque chose s'agita en lui. Sans en connaître la raison, il voulait faire ses preuves devant cet homme. Il secoua la tête en sentant quelque chose grandir en lui. C'était très faible mais c'était _quelque chose_. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

Il regarda les derniers relayeurs des deux premières équipes partir devant lui. Il plia les genoux, prêt à recevoir le témoin. Il vit le blondinet de Debden en tête et fronça les sourcils. Il devait le rattraper. Son équipier arrivait en haletant et lui passa le bâton avec succès.

Savoir que Greyback ne le quittait pas des yeux lui donnait le vertige. Il était dans le premier virage. Ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol et il passa en trombe devant le second et prit sa place. Il pouvait voir le blond devant lui et accéléra encore. La foule s'était levée et les acclamait. Son équipe était sur la pelouse, criant ses encouragements pour qu'il aille plus vite mais tout cela n'avait aucune importance. Son regard se fixa sur la silhouette accoudée de Greyback tandis qu'il s'en approchait, irrémédiablement.

Une lueur prédatrice apparut dans son œil ambre l'obligeant à détourner le regard et pousser plus fort sur ses jambes. Le bâton de métal dans sa main luit au soleil. Le blond regarda par-dessus son épaule et grimaça en voyant Harry le rattraper. Mais il n'avait aucune chance contre le brun. Ce dernier était comme transcendé.

Il sortit du dernier virage et se retrouva enfin à hauteur du premier. Le garçon grogna en essayant de pousser son corps au-delà de ses limites. La ligne d'arrivée devant Harry l'appelait, lui intimait… d'accélérer. Ses genoux se pliaient et se détendaient tandis que les pointes de ses chaussures glissaient avec grâce sur la piste.

En quelques secondes, il doubla le blond et franchit la ligne. Ils avaient gagné… _il_ avait gagné pour son équipe. Il regarda ses co-équipiers se précipiter vers lui en tendant les bras. Ron le prit en une étreinte amicale. Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule en direction de Greyback.

L'homme n'était plus là.

Commençant à être embarrassé par la façon dont il s'était comporté pour épater un étranger, Harry sourit au rouquin et se joignit aux célébrations qui clôturaient le meeting.

Après avoir eu sa part d'allégresse, il se dirigea vers sa voiture sans remarquer une paire d'yeux noirs fixés sur sa trace de morsure.

**--FH--**

Harry entra chez lui et laissa tomber ses affaires près de la porte d'entrée après l'avoir verrouillée. Son estomac grondait. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine. En ouvrant la porte, il vit un mot de sa mère sur le frigo lui disant qu'il restait des lasagnes. Mais ce plat qu'il trouvait habituellement délicieux ne lui disait rien ce soir. En fait, il n'avait envie de rien. Et pourtant, il avait faim.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur un sandwich à la viande. Il s'en saisit. Il prit également de la dinde, des saucisses, du jambon et du roastbeef. Il jeta le tout sur le comptoir et ouvrit chaque Tupperware. Il s'assit sur un tabouret et glissa plusieurs tranches dans sa bouche. Il eut tôt fait d'avaler tout ce qu'il avait sorti. Il se sentait satisfait.

"Les changements sont déjà notables," dit une voix derrière lui. Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à un étranger.

L'homme avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux miel.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda Harry en se reculant en direction du tiroir à couteaux. S'il le devait, il pouvait tuer… auto-défense. Mais l'homme était bien plus baraqué que lui… presqu'autant que Greyback.

"Je ne te veux pas de mal… vraiment." Il leva les mains, paume en avant. "Je suis simplement venu te prévenir. Notre alpha a quitté la ville pour quelques jours. Il est parti nous assurer un chemin sans danger pour quitter la ville. Nous –"

Harry grimaça de confusion. "Bordel mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Que faites-vous là ? Qu'est-ce qu'un alpha ? De quoi parlez-vous en disant 'nous' ?"

L'homme secoua la tête avec véhémence en regardant par la fenêtre. "Je dois me dépêcher. Fenrir ne sait pas que je suis ici et, s'il découvrait que je suis venu sans lui en parler, il –" Il fit une pause et s'éclaircit la gorge. "Ta morsure à la jambe. Ce n'est pas vraiment une morsure mais une revendication… une marque. Tu as déjà entendu parler des loups-garous, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry resta bouche bée, cherchant à tâtons la poignée du tiroir. "Vous plaisantez ? Des loups-garous ? Etes-vous en train de me dire que le loup qui m'a mordu était en fait un loup-garou ?"

"Oui."

Harry renifla de dédain et regarda follement l'horloge murale. Ses parents ne tarderaient pas à rentrer.

"Ok. Je vais faire comme si je vous croyais."

L'homme fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'un pas. "Je suis l'oméga de la meute… donc je pensais nécessaire de te prévenir avant que quelque chose n'arrive. Cette morsure… peu de gens survivent à la transformation et _tu es_ en train de changer… tu sens quelque chose en toi qui cherche à prendre possession de ton corps. Tu as envie de viande et de sang. Tu es irritable. Tes yeux commencent à guérir et tu ressens des émotions irrésistibles envers Fenrir lorsque tu le rencontres. C'est normal, Harry. Ton loup est né et tu es inconsciemment au courant que Fenrir est ton alpha… ton chef. Il exige le respect et, en retour, il te protège."

Il fit une pause, étudiant l'expression abasourdi de Harry. "C'est pourquoi je suis là. Il y a des gens qui _chassent_ les loups-garous et ils ont découvert que nous étions ici à cause de l'incident de la nuit dernière. Quelqu'un t'a vu courir hier et a senti le loup en toi. Tu es en danger. Ta famille est en danger. Fenrir fait de son mieux pour nous faire partir tous en même temps et en sécurité. Il ne sait pas que je suis venu te prévenir – mais je le devais. Tu dois emballer ce qui t'est précieux dans un grand sac… uniquement un sac. Tu dois être prêt à fuir…"

Harry regarda l'homme reculer dans l'ombre. Etait-ce vrai ? "Attendez ! Je – je ne comprends pas !" cria-t-il mais personne ne lui répondit. Des phares dans l'allée illuminèrent la pièce. Ses parents rentraient à la maison.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Il était un loup-garou et Greyback était son… son quoi déjà ? Son alpha ? Il devait faire son sac… il était en danger…

Comment quelqu'un pouvait savoir qu'il était un loup-garou ?

Harry grogna et abattit son poing sur la table. Il ne savait pas quoi croire ni quoi penser. Il était perdu… il avait peur.

* * *

(1) Pour ceux qui ne saurait pas ce qu'est une Audi S6, il vous suffit de faire une petite recherche sur Google. 

(2) **Stalker** : mot typiquement anglais et sans équivalent en français désignant un admirateur obsessionnel qui harcèle l'une de ses connaissances ou une célébrité. Nous hésitions à le traduire par 'chasseur' ou 'traqueur' mais aucun de ces deux mots ne nous a convaincu d'où cette 'petite' note.

(3)** Laffy Taffy** : c'est un genre de caramel mou fabriqué par Nestlé sous la marque _Willy Wonka Candy Company_.

(4) Américain évidemment.

(5)** Lice** : Bordure intérieure d'une piste.

(6)** Soccer** : Notre bon vieux football. Mais aux States… ce n'est pas considéré comme un vrai sport, contrairement au football américain, qui lui est un sport pour les mecs, les vrais. Ce sont donc surtout les filles qui y jouent.

_A suivre…_


	3. Laisses-Moi Entendre Tes Pleurs

**Auteur** : **The Dark Cyan Star**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à moi.

**NdT** : Bonjour à vous,

A travers mes mots, Tag voudrait vous remercier pour votre gentillesse à son égard.

Elle s'est remise au boulot, c'est pour cela que vous avez déjà ce chapitre. Je ne suis pas certain de la continuité régulière du flux … elle pense être plus forte que la peine et la mort mais un deuil bouleverse, transforme, modifie provisoirement et, pour certains, définitivement les choses, la réalité, la perception … cette petite digression pour vous dire que ce chap' a été dur à corriger pour elle.

Sinon que dire … que les questions existentielles et superflues que l'on se pose à l'adolescence ont vite été rattrapées par une dure et brutale réalité ? Yep, c'est bien ça. Tag vient de me le confirmer en secouant la tête comme un chien sur une plage arrière de voiture. Aïe, mais elle est dingo. Elle me frappe et me refrappe en disant que de la traiter de dingo c'est encore faire référence à un chien Oo mais où a-t-elle bien pu aller chasser ça …. (NB : penser à virer les encyclopédies sur les us et coutumes de la faune australienne …)

Allez trêve de blabla, trêve de blabla … Ce chapitre est TRES DUR, AME SENSIBLE, RALEUSE, RAPPORTEUSE, DELATEUSE euh DELATRICE S'ABSTENIR. Il s'y passe des choses violentes, très violentes même pour Harry qui ont renvoyé ma très chère bêta à un passé récent dans le ressenti des émotions. Donc « M » comme le rating de cette histoire.

« M » comme Mamours,

« M » comme Membre viril,

« M » comme Mâle,

« M » comme Messieurs,

« M » comme Mort,

« M » comme Meurtre,

« M » comme Moui je l'avais bien dit alors,

« M » comme Motus …

Vous êtes prévenus. L'innocence du début est loin…

Bizz et bon buzz

PS : je suis passé d'une NdA à une NdT. Traduction ? D'une Note de l'Auteur à une Note du Traducteur.

Fondamentalement, cela ne change rien au fait que j'y raconte le tout d'un grand rien, voir le rien dans un grand tout, ou bien encore un grand tout qui vaut bien plus qu'un petit rien …

* * *

**Laisses-Moi Entendre Tes Pleurs**

Assis là, sur son lit en désordre, Harry se demandait s'il allait ou non faire son sac. Tout en se tenant la tête entre les mains, il prit une profonde inspiration et la retint un moment avant de l'expirer. Ce n'était pas si difficile de faire un sac mais le voulait-il vraiment ? _Pourquoi_ le ferait-il d'ailleurs? Qui était réellement venu le voir ce soir ? L'homme a dit qu'il était l'oméga de la meute mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Etait-il effectivement un loup-garou ?

Il avait bien remarqué quelques différences mais c'était dit que tout se passait dans sa tête. Pourquoi n'avait-il envie_que_ de viande ? Pourquoi avait-il demandé à sa mère de lui faire son hamburger saignant ? Malgré le fait qu'elle avait eu un goût divin en bouche, il n'avait jamais demandé une telle cuisson. Sa famille l'avait regardé bizarrement mais n'avait rien dit.

Il n'y avait pas que la nourriture. Il avait remarqué qu'il devenait plus endurant. Il ne se fatiguait plus aussi vite qu'avant. Il s'était même retrouvé, la nuit, à observer longuement la lune. Par l'enfer, ça pouvait tout simplement être son esprit qui lui jouait des tours. Ce loup aurait pu être un chien – ou un vrai loup. Fenrir Greyback pourrait avoir des ennemis qui répandaient des histoires sur son compte. C'était sans doute une coïncidence.

Une autre chose encore, s'il était vraiment un loup-garou, pourquoi n'avait-il pas grandit ni pris une masse musculaire comparable à celle de Greyback ou de son oméga ? Il se trouvait toujours aussi chétif, même s'il devait avouer que ses muscles lui semblaient mieux dessinés. C'était plutôt dans son for intérieur qu'il avait l'impression que quelque chose grandissait. La nuit, il bougeait beaucoup, se tournait et se retournait, se sentant étrangement seul. Jamais auparavant il n'avait cherché de compagnie mais maintenant il se désespérait d'absence de contact humain – même si celui-ci ne calmait pas son agitation. Il était parvenu à devenir encore plus lunatique. La moindre chose le mettait soit en rogne soit le faisait fondre en larmes.

Toutes ces constatations bancales pour infirmer sa future mutation étaient mises à mal par un détail, un tout petit détail … Ses yeux … ses yeux lui disaient autre chose. Ils devenaient lentement normaux – il n'avait désormais plus vraiment besoin de ses lunettes bien que sa vue soit encore un peu trouble. Mais chaque heure passée entérinait sa guérison.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant était de faire sa valise. Il le devait s'il voulait y voir plus clair. Et s'il mettait sa famille en danger à cause de ce qu'il était ?

En soupirant, Harry se leva et ramassa le grand sac à dos qu'il utilisait pour ses randonnées. Il était un peu plus grand que celui pour l'école mais pas suffisamment. Pourquoi pas une valise ? C'était _une_ valise. Qui de normalement constitué pouvait ranger toute une vie dans un seul et unique petit sac ? Il émit un grognement sourd et le laissa tomber sur le lit. Bon… que devait-il emmener ? Qu'emportait-on dans l'urgence ? Et bien, de l'argent et des cartes de crédit mais lui n'en avait pas.

Il se dirigea vers une petite boîte en bois et en sortit l'argent qu'il économisait pour son nouveau téléphone. Il le rangea dans l'une des poches latérale du sac et fit une pause pour réfléchir. _Ses vêtements allaient probablement remplir la majorité de son paquetage. Mais que faire d'autre ? Et dans quelle direction allaient-ils ? Il n'avait pas de gros pulls pour les grands froids._ Il se résigna à prendre ses affaires habituelles. Beaucoup de boxers… et plein de chemises.

Ses mains tremblaient légèrement tandis qu'il rassemblait ses vêtements. Il emballa un jean et quelques bermudas qui lui arrivaient sous le genou. Des chaussures seraient probablement une bonne idée…

Deux yeux verts regardèrent avec amusement son sac. Dommage qu'il soit déjà plein. Il ouvrit son placard et en sortit une paire de sandales qu'il fourra dedans. Il le ferma et le jeta sur son épaule pour en éprouver le poids. Il était lourd… mais portable. Faisant le tour de la pièce, ses yeux se posèrent sur une photo de sa famille. Elle avait été prise durant leurs vacances sur la côte anglaise. Les cheveux roux de sa mère semblaient étinceler. Ses bras étaient passés avec amour autour d'un Harry de quinze ans. Son père portait Skyler sur son dos. Leurs visages reflétaient le bonheur qu'ils ressentaient.

Puis une idée le saisit. C'était impossible…

Il n'allait pas quitter sa famille pour toujours, n'est-ce pas ? Peut être pendant quelques semaines, le temps de s'habituer à l'idée d'être un loup-garou mais il les reverrait, non ? Il se jura de les revoir. Il ferait tout pour.

Alors même qu'il glissait la photo dans une autre poche, des coups de feu retentir dans la maison. Tout en lui se figea, son cœur, ses gestes, son souffle. Puis une autre détonation se fit entendre. Il monta les marches en courant. Son père avait une arme mais il doutait que James s'en serve dans la maison sauf pour faire fuir un importun. Peut-être tirait-il sur Greyback et l'oméga ?

Il atteignit le palier et regarda la scène. Son père était couché sur le dos, respirant lourdement, une blessure fatale à la poitrine. Dans sa main, il serrait son pistolet qui semblait totalement inutile. Les rideaux que sa mère avait mis des heures à choisir étaient en feu. Ce dernier se répandait d'ailleurs rapidement.

La panique s'insinua en lui et il secoua la tête d'incrédulité. C'était un cauchemar. Il allait se réveiller… "H-Ha-," gémit son père. Ses yeux noisette habituellement si vivants étaient froids lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur lui.

Harry se précipita à ses côtés, ignorant le vase en verre qui explosa sous la chaleur. "Pa… papa…" Ses yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larmes. Sa gorge se serra.

"Skyler," murmura son père, la main tenant l'arme s'agitant en direction de son fils. "Trouve… Skyler." James déglutit et ferma les yeux de douleur. "Je t'ai-," N'achevant pas la phrase que Harry souhaitait entendre, James prit une inspiration tremblante et s'évanouit – à jamais.

Harry eut un sanglot sec en déposant un baiser sur le front de son père. Il lui prit son arme. Le sang de son géniteur sur ses mains rendait le pistolet glissant mais il s'y agrippa comme James avant lui. Il avait dit que Skyler était encore là mais où était sa mère ? Il saisit ses clés de voiture au cas où il devrait partir en hâte puis grimpa rapidement l'escalier menant à l'étage, de la fureur courant dans ses veines. Sa tristesse semblait anesthésiée pour l'instant. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se venger… ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol.

Arrivé sur le palier, ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps de sa mère. Ses yeux verts le regardaient avec une expression horrifiée. Elle avait pris une balle entre les deux yeux – mort instantanée. Serrant les dents, Harry poursuivit sa progression.

Skyler… il fallait qu'elle aille bien.

Il courut jusqu'à sa chambre et ouvrit la porte d'un coup d'épaule, l'arme en avant, prêt à faire feu. Son père, avant de mourir, lui avait appris à tirer, ce qui finalement s'avérait utile plus vite que prévu.

Un homme au visage couturé de cicatrices tenait sa sœur par le cou, regardant Harry droit dans les yeux, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Son arme était posée contre la tempe de la jeune fille. Skyler pleurait hystériquement, regardant son frère avec désespoir. Ce regard… Harry sut qu'il n'oublierait jamais l'expression de sa sœur en cet instant. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes et son visage était aussi rouge que les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Toute sa vie, il avait été très protecteur avec elle… cela lui serra le cœur. "Harry…" sanglota-t-elle alors que le canon de l'arme s'enfonçait un peu plus dans son crâne.

"Chien," siffla haineusement l'homme en direction de Harry. "Tu es seul responsable du sort tragique de ta famille … comment te sens-tu ? Ta seule présence en ce monde a provoqué leur mort." Son sourire se changea en une grimace révoltée.

Harry pointa son arme sur lui mais hésita. Il avait peur de blesser Skyler. Si jamais cela arrivait, il serait alors incapable de vivre avec sa culpabilité.

"Tu veux voir autre chose, chien ?" Sa façon de prononcer 'chien' envoyait voler des postillons dans toute la pièce. "Je peux ruiner ta vie avec un…" Il appuya sur la détente. "Avec une simple pression du doigt." Skyler se liquéfia dans ses bras.

Le sang pourpre de sa sœur vint tacher le visage et le torse de Harry. Il ferma brièvement les yeux sous la souffrance puis les ouvrit. Il brillait d'une lueur ambre. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur l'arme et il tira plusieurs balles dans la poitrine de l'homme. Ses yeux s'embuèrent mais seulement après que l'homme eut glissé au sol, mort. Cela ne le satisfaisait pas. Il voulait tuer encore… il voulait venger sa famille toute entière.

Harry sanglota en laissant tomber le pistolet. Il s'affaissa à genoux dans le sang de sa sœur. Ses épaules tremblaient sous ses sanglots. Il ne combattit pas ses larmes et les laissa courir sur ses mains ensanglantées. Il ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois qu'il avait pleurée comme ça – et c'est peut-être la dernière fois. Il ne voulait plus rien ressentir, ne plus aimer personne comme il aimait sa famille.

Tous ses souvenirs heureux choisirent cet instant pour traverser son esprit. Ils étaient tous pleins de rire et tellement rempli d'amour pour elle. Il ne comprenait pas comment tout ceci avait pu arriver.

Un cri pathétique sortit de ses lèvres humides. Ses larmes courraient sur ses mains formant des sillons dans le sang de sa sœur. Puis elles allaient s'écraser au sol, laissant des marques dans la mare de son sang avant de se fondre en elle et de disparaître sans laisser de traces. Ses yeux verts glissèrent en direction de sa sœur. Dès qu'il la vit, il les ferma.

L'image de Skyler le suppliant pour la sauver n'était pas comparable à son corps. Sa bouche était ouverte en un horrible 'o'… elle n'avait jamais cessé de sourire tout au long de sa courte vie. Elle avait toujours eu un sourire culotté et ses yeux étaient brillants… elle avait toujours été pleine de vie.

Les doigts de Harry se crispèrent de colère sur son visage. Il aurait pu empêcher ça. Il aurait dû s'enfuir à l'instant où l'homme lui avait parlé de sa situation. Au lieu de ça, il avait provoqué la mort de sa famille. Sa _malédiction_ d'être un loup-garou avait causé tout ça. Il était un monstre.

Tandis qu'il était allongé dans le fluide vermeil, des sirènes se firent entendre dans le lointain. Il se raidit. Soit le feu s'était répandu à l'extérieur et avait alerté les voisins, soit c'était le bruit des coups de feu. Quoi qu'il en soit, il devait sortir d'ici sinon il serait découvert et tout le monde le jugerait sur sa malédiction.

En tremblant, il se leva et se saisit du pistolet, ignorant les morceaux de cervelle et le corps de sa sœur. Ses yeux virent le feu dans le hall. Il comprit que sa seule issue était par la fenêtre, en descendant par la gouttière. Courant vers celle-ci et l'ouvrant, il sauta sur le balcon et glissa le long du tuyau.

Dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, il courut vers sa voiture garée dans l'allée. Son pare-brise brillait d'une lueur orangée à cause du feu. Il jeta son sac sur le siège passager et démarra son véhicule. En faisant marche arrière, il regarda une dernière fois sa maison… entourée de flammes. Avec un cri désespéré, Harry fit demi-tour sur la route et écrasa l'accélérateur, partant dans la direction opposée à celle des sirènes. Il ne savait pas où il allait mais il savait qu'il serait loin en très peu de temps.

A force d'être accroché à son volant comme un naufragé à sa bouée, ses articulations étaient devenues blanches. Il regarda dans le rétroviseur et vit un gros SUV (1) qui le suivait calquant sa vitesse sur la sienne pour maintenir une distance respectable et régulière. Ce n'était pas une voiture de police. Il en était pratiquement certain. Et si il y en avait d'autres de ces… ces tueurs, venus pour finir le travail ?

Reportant ses yeux sur la route, il vit le panneau annoncant un virage très serré. Il affirma sa position sur le volant et enfonça l'accélérateur. Le SUV fit de même. Harry gronda furieusement. Il alluma la radio et chercha une station qui diffusait de la musique qui enverrait de l'adrénaline dans ses veines. Il essaya de trouver un son le plus spectrale possible – une part de lui étant toujours dans la chambre avec sa sœur. Il avait le sentiment qu'il en serait toujours ainsi.

Une voiture devant lui respectait la limitation de 50 km/h. Lui roulait à presque 100. Il fit une embardée pour éviter le véhicule et monta jusqu'à 115. L'autoroute allait bientôt arriver et, avec de la chance, sa voiture pourrait distancer le SUV qui le poursuivait. Un virage se profilait à l'horizon. Il aurait probablement dû ralentir mais il n'en fit rien. Il le prit en crabe, l'arrière de la voiture glissant légèrement mais il s'en sorti indemne.

Le soleil se couchait sur le quartier résidentiel. Des enfants jouaient entre eux. Des frères et sœurs se taquinaient dans les jardins. Les lèvres de Harry tressaillirent lorsqu'il atteignit 140 km/h. En passant devant une maison que protégeait un gros chien noir, une idée le frappa. Il savait où aller : chez Sirius. Son parrain… le dernier membre de sa famille encore en vie. Il devait aller jusqu'en Floride, heureusement qu'il avait de quoi payer l'essence.

Il reporta son attention sur le rétroviseur et étudia plus minutieusement le véhicule qui le suivait. Il ressemblait à une Cadillac Escalade (2) noire, dernier modèle. C'était le genre de moyen de transport que les criminels conduisaient. En tout cas dans les films…

Comment allait-il s'en débarrasser ? Ses yeux se posèrent sur le compteur et il grimaça. Il n'avait jamais vraiment roulé_vite_ avec sa voiture mais il savait qu'elle pouvait monter jusqu'à 280 km/h et il doutait que l'Escalade puisse faire de même. Il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en voitures mais il s'avait que la sienne en avait encore sous le capot. Et bien, il verrait bien comment tout cela tournerait. Il avait un plan en tête…

Il eut un sourire sans joie en ralentissant. Il bascula le rétroviseur intérieur. Il n'allait pas leur laisser le plaisir de voir ses larmes. Les panneaux indiquant l'autoroute apparurent. Il prit le premier embranchement. Son réservoir était plein… il n'allait pas s'arrêter de si tôt.

**-FH-**

En fait… ne pas s'arrêter était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Il était maintenant prêt de minuit et il commençait à dodeliner du chef. Son chagrin et les évènements de la soirée l'avaient laissé sans énergie. Ses yeux le piquaient quand il regardait les feux des voitures croisant sa route. Son réservoir commençait à frôler dangereusement la zone rouge. Il allait devoir s'arrêter faire le plein. Sans parler de son envie de pisser.

Après avoir remis le retro en place et vérifier une bonne centaine de fois, rien n'indiquait que l'Escalade était toujours sur ses traces. Cela faisait environ une heure qu'il les avait perdus. Zigzaguer dans le trafic pendant plusieurs heures leur avait fait perdre sa trace. Il espérait que ce serait suffisant. De toute façon, il maintenait une vitesse soutenue.

La radio émit un bruit sourd et Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Merde, il allait devoir s'arrêter quelque part. Il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour se payer une chambre d'hôtel, juste assez pour l'essence jusqu'en Floride. Peut-être aussi quelques barres chocolatées mais l'idée de manger lui souleva le coeur. Même celle de viande saignante lui retournait l'estomac. Son esprit était parasité par le souvenir des corps ensanglantés de sa famille.

Il prit une sortie et vit qu'il était en Arizona, près de la frontière avec le Nouveau Mexique. La station essence devant lui semblait fantomatique mais que pouvait-il faire alors que son réservoir était pratiquement vide ? Il y avait deux trois personnes faisant le plein ou simplement fumant en regardant la devanture du magasin. Sa voiture allait se faire remarquer au milieu de leurs pick-up rouillés. De toute façon, ils allaient voir le sang sur lui. Pas le sien… mais celui de sa famille.

Harry se gara près d'une pompe et resta assis là un moment, étudiant le terrain autour de lui. Il n'avait pas de CB donc il serait obligé d'aller payer au comptoir, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils verraient le sang qui lui couvrait le visage. Plaçant ses mains sur le haut du volant, il posa sa tête dessus et ferma les yeux. Les hommes près du magasin se turent et l'observèrent.

Il se regarda dans le miroir de courtoisie. Son visage avait quelques taches de sang séchées. Elles ressemblaient à des croutes. Seuls ses bras et ses mains étaient maculés. Ce serait simple. Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit la seule chemise à manches longues qu'il avait. Tandis qu'il la mettait, il remarqua que tous les hommes le scrutaient avec intérêt.

_Et bien allons-y._

Il attrapa son sac, sortit de la voiture et le jeta sur son épaule. Ses manches couvraient ses mains. Il ferma sa voiture à clés. Il ne voulait que ces hommes lui volent son seul moyen d'aller en Floride. Il marcha lentement et avec confiance. Seuls quelques petits détails indiquaient son état de fatigue mais il essayait de garder les épaules droites.

Des ricanements atteignirent ses oreilles tandis qu'il s'approchait du groupe. Ils portaient tous des sweats à capuche, rabattue sur leur visage mais Harry pouvait voir des lèvres percées et des pointes de barbe. "Hé petite chose, tu es perdu ?" chanta l'un d'eux en exagérant son attirance pour ses fesses. Les autres s'esclaffèrent tandis que Harry fermait la porte derrière lui.

Le petit magasin n'avait pas du tout le même aspect intérieur que ce que laissait présager sa devanture. Il était propre et rangé. Il repéra les toilettes et s'y précipita. Après avoir tirer la porte derrière lui, il se soulagea en soupirant de bien-être. Il sortit un short de son sac et se dirigea vers le lavabo. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut ses yeux. Ils étaient injectés de sang et entourés de noir. A part ça, il était couvert de sang.

Il ouvrit l'eau et la regarda couler un moment en réfléchissant. D'une certaine façon, il se disait qu'en lavant le sang, il allait effacer le souvenir de sa famille. Ce sang était la dernière chose d'eux qui lui restait.

De nouveau, des larmes tracèrent leur chemin sur son visage tandis qu'il remontait ses manches et s'aspergeait d'eau, frottant furieusement. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque ses bras et ses mains furent à vif et tout le sang parti. C'est seulement là qu'il se détourna du lavabo.

Le caissier avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme en lisant son magazine. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte des toilettes se refermer, il leva les yeux et fit un petit sourire à Harry. "Que puis-je faire pour vous ?" La moustache grise de l'homme trembla lorsqu'il parla ce qui le fit ressembler à l'oncle Vernon.

"Puis-je avoir vingt euros d'essence ? Numéro huit." Ses yeux regardèrent dehors et il vit les hommes tout autour de sa voiture.

Le caissier tapa quelques touches et Harry lui tendit l'argent. "S'ils vous posent problème, j'ai la police en raccourci sur le téléphone." Avec un clin d'œil en direction de Harry qui lui répondit par un hum, il retourna à son magazine.

Soupirant lourdement, Harry sortit du magasin et se dépêcha en direction de sa voiture. Les hommes – qui s'avérèrent être de vieux adolescents – murmuraient autour de son véhicule. "Jolie caisse," dit l'un d'eux en se penchant contre la vitre côté conducteur tout en surveillant Harry de ses étranges yeux bleus. "Veux-tu faire un tour avec la mienne ?" Il fit un geste en direction de sa moto et Harry secoua silencieusement la tête.

"Pourquoi pas ?" se moqua un autre en touchant la voiture de ses mains graisseuses.

"Tu es une jolie petite chose, conduisant tout seul," dit le chef en le lorgnant. Il fit un pas en avant, regardant Harry avec avidité. "Pourquoi ne me prends-tu pas pour compagnon… au moins pour la nuit ?"

"Il est avec moi," dit une voix de basse dans le dos de Harry, le faisant se figer sur place. Il regarda les jeunes en face de lui pâlir et s'écarter avec hésitation de la voiture, tous regardant derrière Harry avec prudence. De lourdes mains se posèrent sur ses frêles épaules, les serrant de façon menaçante. "Je vous suggère de partir. Maintenant."

Ce ne pouvait être lui… mais ça l'était. Il en était certain de par l'accent particulier et les sensations qui le traversaient à son contact. Fenrir Greyback l'avait retrouvé. Tous les autres s'écartèrent et disparurent sans demander leur reste. Une part de Harry voulait qu'ils reviennent et que Fenrir disparaisse.

Les puissantes mains le retournèrent et il ne lutta pas. Il regarda la poitrine de Fenrir puis, derrière lui, il vit l'Escalade noire avec quelques personnes à côté. "Vous…" murmura Harry en regardant directement l'homme aux yeux jaunes et aux cheveux bruns.

Les autres regardèrent l'oméga. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Harry reporta son attention sur Fenrir tout en reculant d'un pas. L'homme était toujours aussi beau, farouchement beau. Cette fois, cependant, il portait un bouc soigneusement taillé. Une petite étincelle de haine s'alluma en Harry lorsqu'il croisa le regard ambre. _Il_ était la cause de son état.

"C'est un soumis ! Un putain de soumis ? Je croyais que tu nous avais promis qu'il n'y en aurait plus dans la meute." Les yeux de Harry regardèrent l'homme qui venait de parler. Il avait la même taille que Fenrir.

Fenrir gronda et se précipita sur l'homme brun. Il lui saisit la tête et l'écrasa sur le côté du véhicule.

La lassitude saisit Harry. Elle était puissante et irrésistible à cause des évènements récents. Il grogna et s'évanouit, tombant sur le sol dur.

* * *

_A suivre…_

(1) **SUV** : Sport Utility Vehicle. En gros, un 4x4 type _Nissan Qashqai_ ou _Audi Q7_.

(2) **Cadillac Escalade** : Faites une recherche sur Google si vous voulez voir à quoi ça ressemble...


	4. Prends Ma Main

**Auteur** : **The Dark Cyan Star**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à moi.

**NdT** : ELLE VA ME RENDRE DINGUE !!

Comment ça qui ??

Ben ma bêta ! Tag …

Pourquoi ? Ben j'vais vous dire pourquoi. Heu, une seconde y faut quand même que je vérifie qu'elle ne me voit pas faire la NdT passeke sinon … gare au louppppppppp.

Alors j'explique : Je traduis comme un dingue pour qu'elle est les chap' rapidement (parce qu'en plus c'est une vraie râleuse si je traîne Oo) et elle, elle met des plombes à corriger, pas pour lire, ça aucun risque, là elle se grouille pour connaitre la suite mais pour corriger parfois elle m'invente de ces excuses … pfffffff … genre, elle se coince le doigt dans une porte tellement fort que limite elle va aux urgences pour avoir des points mais comme elle a évité de se déchirer la chair du majeur, ouf ça passe.

Bon Ok, son ongle a éclaté sur plus de la moitié tellement qu'on avait l'impression qu'on avait égorgé un cochon. Elle ne peut plus taper qu'avec le pouce et l'index de la main gauche mais est-ce une bonne raison pour corriger mon chap' dans tous les sens ?? Je vous le demande ??

Elle me fait les 5 premiers paragraphes, ne me corrige que des fautes sur la suite et finit en faisant la totalité de la dernière page du chap' !!

Elle va me rendre dingue, je vous le dis, parce que, pour couronner le tout, en le lui rendant après avoir accepté ses corrections, j'ai la gentillesse de lui donner les 4 premiers paragraphes du chapitre d'après ; Et bien oui vous avez gagnez, elle l'a corrigé alors que tout le milieu de « Prends Ma Main » n'était pas fait !!

Et moi je ne peux pas poster !!

Enfin, maintenant si… TT

Enfin bon, que voulez-vous … en même temps, c'est la sœur que je me suis choisie et comme elle est l'aînée… du moins le croit-elle…

J'en ai rêvé, mes parents me l'ont refusé alors Dieu l'a créée. Il a juste oublié de me refiler le mode d'emploi. ;-)

A bientôt pour la suite !!

* * *

**Prends Ma Main**

Les bruits étouffés de la campagne sortirent Harry de sa torpeur. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui, une migraine carabinée battant à ses tempes. Il était dans une voiture – l'Escalade. Il était assis à l'arrière sur la banquette de cuir noir avec sa ceinture de sécurité bouclée. Regardant de chaque côté, il remarqua que l'Omega était assis à côté de lui. Ce dernier semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Regardant devant lui, il vit l'homme aux cheveux brun de la station essence. Harry l'étudia. Sa chevelure était ondulée, des favoris lui descendaient jusqu'au menton et un bouc brun complétait le tout. Tout son visage était velu, arborant soigneusement le look loup-garou. Il n'était pas repoussant, juste un peu trop poilu au goût de Harry. Les yeux d'un bleu profond de l'homme semblaient regarder droit devant lui d'un air contrarié.

Harry se tourna pour voir l'homme assis à côté du brun et l'étudia à son tour. Autant qu'il pouvait voir, cet homme n'avait pas de barbe et des cheveux d'un blond profond. Sa queue de cheval un peu lâche lui descendait jusqu'aux épaules. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait voir de cet homme, en dehors du fait que _lui aussi_ était bâti comme Fenrir et le brun.

Puis, Harry observa le siège passager à coté du conducteur et fut surpris d'y trouver une femme. Il lui semblait qu'elle était en train de se faire les ongles des pieds. Ses cheveux blancs couvraient ses épaules bronzées. Sa stature était grande et plutôt musculeuse – pas trapue comme le reste des occupants du véhicule. Elle avait une poitrine plutôt opulente, enserrée dans un petit haut moulant. Ses traits étaient prononcés et plutôt aiguisés tandis que des yeux bleu clair regardaient ses orteils.

Finalement, il observa le siège conducteur, sachant déjà qui il y trouverait. Instantanément, les yeux ambre de Fenrir rencontrèrent ceux de Harry dans le rétro. Commençant à paniquer, le jeune homme posa son front contre la vitre, préférant détourner le regard pour retrouver un semblant de self contrôle en regardant défiler le paysage. Le son de la radio augmenta et l'Omega à côté de lui bougea.

Un, "Tu es réveillé ?" lui parvint d'un ton surpris. Harry tourna lentement son regard vers l'homme aux yeux jaune brillant.

D'un air ennuyé, il se contenta d'acquiescer. L'Omega regarda en direction de Fenrir, qui avait reporté son attention sur la route. La femme assise à l'avant lui sourit tristement et retourna à ses ongles. "Je suis désolé pour ta famille, Harry. Nous le somme tous, spécialement Fenrir lorsqu'il a compris qu'il était trop tard." L'homme parlait terriblement doucement mais Harry l'entendait parfaitement, tout comme son nez était capable de percevoir l'odeur du vernis à ongle.

Sentant une pointe douloureuse dans le cœur, Harry baissa la tête d'un air morne. "Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler," répondit-il faiblement.

"Evidemment. Pardon," répondit promptement l'Omega. "Je suis certain que tu dois te poser plein de questions. Pourquoi ne pas commencer par la meute ?" lui demanda-t-il sans obtenir de réponse.

"La femme à l'avant, c'est Amaris. Fenrir est plutôt possessif avec elle. Je te déconseille donc toute tentative d'approche à caractère sexuelle. C'est sa sœur. Enfin, sa grande sœur mais il est quand même très protecteur avec elle. Elle est plutôt jolie. Elle a le don d'alléger considérablement l'atmosphère et sa cuisine est merveilleuse." Harry écoutait l'homme bien qu'il eut envie de se cacher dans un trou pour pleure toutes les larmes de son corps.

"Et bien sûr, tu connais Fenrir. C'est l'Alpha –"

"C'est quoi exactement un Alpha ?" murmura doucement Harry sur le même ton que l'Omega.

Les yeux jaunes de l'homme se firent prudents. "Et bien, ça veut dire qu'il est le chef de la meute. Je sais que tu as senti l'irrésistible besoin de t'incliner devant lui par respect. C'est globalement ce que tu dois faire, Harry. Il prend toutes les décisions pour nous et la meute. Il nous protège et, en retour, nous devons lui obéir avec déférence. Ne pose jamais un regard provocant sur lui, jamais. Il punit toux ceux qui le défit lui ou ses ordres, que ce soit par la violence ou par d'autres moyens. Il est silencieux la plupart du temps et ne s'occupe que rarement de lui-même. Il a le sang chaud alors ne le cherches pas. Contentes-toi d'écouter." Il fit une pause, regardant probablement le visage confus de Harry.

"Tu t'y feras. Cela prendra du temps et quelques coups mais c'est un homme bon." L'Omega se pencha vers lui et murmura dans son oreille. "Il peut entendre tout ce que tu dis alors fais bien attention à tes paroles lorsqu'il est à proximité."

"Puis nous avons le Bêta de la meute, ce qui signifie qu'il est chef en second. Bien évidemment, il obéit également à Fenrir. C'est Lore." Il fit un geste en direction de l'homme brun. "Lui n'a pas peur de se trouver de l'autre côté du poing de Fenrir. Il aime débattre le plus souvent et se moquer de tout le monde… mais une fois que tu y seras habitué, tu verras que c'est un ami loyal. Et c'est un brillant planificateur. C'est pour ça qu'il est le second de Fenrir."

"Puis nous avons Steele." Il fit un geste en direction du blond. "C'est un excellent ami et par-dessus tout une personne ordonné. Il semble silencieux au premier abord mais il s'avère que c'est un bavard invétéré." L'Omega sourit puis se désigna.

"Je suis Payne, l'Omega de la meute. Ce qui, malheureusement, signifie que tout le monde s'en prend à moi. La meute me blâme généralement pour tous leurs problèmes et je subis leurs assauts brutaux lorsque nous sommes sous forme de loup."

Harry blêmit. "C'est horrible." _Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette meute ?_

"Non. Chaque meute en a un et je m'y suis habitué." Payne haussa les épaules. "Je devrais probablement t'en dire plus sur le monde des loups-garous… c'est juste que je ne me souviens jamais…" Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et regarda en direction de Fenrir. L'Alpha jeta un regard à Harry puis reporta nonchalamment son attention sur la route.

"Ah oui. Les loups-garous peuvent se transformer à volonté. Seuls les nouveau-nés doivent attendre leur première pleine lune avant de pouvoir le faire. Nous sommes des créatures étranges mais, là encore, tu t'y feras. Nous aimons manger, comme tu l'as sûrement remarqué. Nous vieillissons lentement étant donné que nous vivons deux fois plus longtemps que les humains. Nous aimons marquer notre territoire…" Il s'interrompit de nouveau.

"Ils existent aussi des chasseurs de loups-garous. Ils nous pourchassent avec des balles en argent. Ils adorent torturer leurs victimes et ils s'assurent que nous le sachions." Il fit une pause et lança un regard inconfortable à Harry. "Mon petit frère a été kidnappé par quelques chasseurs et ils me l'ont renvoyé en pièces détachées."

Le visage de Harry pâlit encore et il regarda ses genoux. "Je suis désolé."

Payne secoua la tête et lui saisit le menton avec une force surprenante. "Ne le sois pas. Ma famille toute entière a été brutalement assassinée, tout comme la tienne. Je comprends ce que tu traverses, Harry. Si jamais tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un, n'ai pas peur de venir me voir." Les yeux verts du jeune homme furent hypnotisés par ceux de l'Omega.

La musique à la radio changea, passant du disco au rock, sortant Harry de sa transe. "Merci," murmura-t-il doucement, en retirant son menton de la main de l'homme. Il sentit immédiatement une forte connexion entre l'Omega et lui. C'était en partie à cause de ce qui était arrivé à leur famille respective.

"La meute s'est occupée de moi depuis. Maintenant, je les considère comme ma famille." Paye lui sourit et tapota une contusion sur son avant-bras. "Malgré les coups et les bleus. Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous guérissons incroyablement vite."

Harry observa la large cicatrice sur sa cheville. Elle était encore très rouge. Payne le vit faire et rit. "Cependant, j'ai peur qu'il ne te reste toujours une trace de cette morsure. Fenrir a fait du bon boulot. Nous fûmes tous surpris lorsqu'il nous a dit ce qui s'était passé. Habituellement, il a un bon self-control pendant la pleine lune… et généralement, les gens ne survivent pas au processus, particulièrement les Soumis comme toi."

Lore, l'homme brun, se tourna et lança à Harry un regard dénué de toute émotion. "C'est dommage que tu es survécu. Tu vas simplement rendre les choses plus difficiles dans la meute." Harry tressaillit devant le feu brulant qui venait de s'allumer dans les orbes bleu foncé.

La voiture vira abruptement, écrasant Harry contre sa ceinture. Fenrir gara l'Escalade sur le bord de la route. Bien qu'aucun des autres n'ait vraiment bougé, le pinceau à ongles de la femme, Amaris, ripa et laissa une traînée rouge sur sa peau. Elle jura.

L'Alpha mit le frein à main et défit sa ceinture de sécurité. Pendant ce temps, Steele se battait pour contenir un fou rire. Lorsque Fenrir sortit souplement de la voiture et claqua la portière derrière lui, il dit d'une voix moqueuse "Tu es bon pour une tournée, Lore."

Harry regarda avec horreur et fascination l'homme faire le tour de la voiture. Il était énorme… mais il bougeait avec une telle grâce. Les épaules de Lore se crispèrent lorsque l'Alpha ouvrit la porte et l'extirpa de son siège comme s'il ne pesait rien. Tandis que la portière se refermait, Fenrir traîna Lore vers les arbres proches.

Stelle riait à gorge déployée et Payne tapota gentiment le genou de Harry. "Ne t'inquiètes pas ma petite Emeraude. Fenrir ne frappe que lorsqu'on défie ses ordres." Harry tourna le regard vers Amaris. Un léger sourire jouait sur ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux surveillaient le jeune homme avec délectation.

"Pour l'amour de Dieu, Amaris, pose ce foutu vernis," se plaignit Steele en se tournant vers Harry. Immédiatement, le jeune homme remarqua ses yeux noir brillant. "Salut petit Soumis. Je me serais bien présenté mais il semble que le petit Payne l'ait fait avant moi." Il tourna son regard vers l'Omega. "Bien que tu ne sois plus le plus petit de la meute, tu restes le plus petit 'dominant"." Un sourire s'accrocha à ses lèvres pâles mais Harry ne lui prêtait pas attention. Il essayait de regarder derrière l'homme, en direction de Fenrir et Lore.

"Je ne comprends pas…" murmura Harry. "Qu'est-ce qu'un Soumis ? Pourquoi est-ce une mauvaise chose ?"

Un reniflement d'Amaris attira l'attention du jeune homme sur elle. "C'est une bénédiction d'avoir un Soumis dans la meute, Emeraude chéri."

"En fait, nous n'avons jamais eu de Soumis dans la meute. Il n'en existe quasiment pas chez les loups-garous. La plupart meurent avant leur première pleine lune. Ils sont connus pour apporter la paix dans une meute… pour avoir une influence positive sur les dominants. De nombreux anciens racontent d'autres choses mais je m'en tiendrais là," dit Payne en lançant un regard appuyé aux deux autres.

Steele tendit la main et frappa Payne sur la cuisse. "Espèce d'idiot." Ses yeux noirs se tournèrent vers Harry. "Lore ne veut pas de toi car les dominants sont attirés par un Soumis dès le premier regard. Il existe d'autres meutes et toutes veulent avoir un Soumis pour compagnon… pour leur apporter bonheur et 'amour' – quelque chose que nous, dominants, avons du mal à montrer. Lorsqu'un Soumis est à proximité, nous avons tendance à voir nos sentiments _chauds_ se renforcer."

"Lore a peur que nous attirions encore plus l'attention des chasseurs avec toi dans la meute car d'autres loups-garous te voudront. Mais Fenrir va te marquer comme l'un d'entre nous et tu seras sous _sa_ protection. Nous ne te laisserons pas partir, petit homme." Steele sourit à un Harry sous le choc, essayant en vain de rassembler les pièces du puzzle. "Et Lore est également contre ta présence car il veut te baiser jusqu'à l'évanouissement… comme nous tous."

Harry se recula d'horreur. "Quoi ?" Deux hommes ne…

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry," annonça Payne. "_Certains_ d'entre nous savent se contrôler." Il fit un regard appuyé en direction de Steele. "C'est plus fort chez d'autres… et les Soumis affectent tous les dominants de façon différente. En fait, ta présence a déjà un effet sur moi. Elle me rend plus sûr de moi que je ne l'ai jamais été auparavant."

Harry regarda Payne en biais puis Steele. Avant que l'un d'entre eux ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, ils virent Fenrir ressortir des bois avec Lore sur ses talons. Du sang semblait couvrir le visage de ce dernier, sa source en était son nez. Ses yeux étaient légèrement enfoncés et sa lèvre avait doublé de volume. Sa barbe brune était tachée de rouge sombre… Harry dut détourner les yeux.

Tout lui paraissait trop bizarre pour l'instant. Sa vie lui semblait phagocyter (1) par des éléments qui semblaient tout droit sortis d'un film d'horreur digne des meilleures séries Z et dans lequel il ne gérait absolument rien. Et au lieu que les choses se calment pour qu'il puisse enfin réfléchir à tout ça, elles ne faisaient qu'empirer.

Il se sentit comprimer au niveau de la poitrine lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre. Il savait pourquoi. Sa famille… rien ne ferait disparaître la douleur ni la vision de leur corps sans vie. Particulièrement celui de Skyler.

Ses lèvres tremblèrent mais il réprima un sanglot tandis que les deux hommes reprenaient leur place dans la voiture. Sans se retourner, il sut que le regard de Lore se posait sur lui. Il n'avait cure de ce que ferait cette brute épaisse. Payne et les autres le protègeraient. Sa jambe bougea légèrement et se cogna contre un sac. Il baissa la tête et reconnut son propre sac. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Regardant les autres occupants du véhicule, il remarqua que chacun avait un sac équivalent au sien. Amaris avait un petit vanity-case en plus.

_Attends une minute…_

Deux yeux vert brillant se tournèrent pour étudier un Payne pensif. Il s'approcha de lui. "Où est ma voiture ?" murmura-t-il à l'homme. Il remarqua qu'il portait une boucle d'oreille en or. Son regard fit le tour des occupants de l'Escalade. Il constata que tous en avait un.

Payne eut l'air mal à l'aise à cette question. Juste au moment où il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, Fenrir démarra le moteur et ses yeux ambre regardèrent Harry dans le rétroviseur. Immédiatement, Harry baissa la tête avec incertitude, se sentant idiot d'éviter le regard de l'Alpha. "Nous l'avons passé par-dessus un pont." Sa voix était douce mais elle contenait tout de même un avertissement.

Harry serra les dents et reporta son attention sur la vitre. "Fenrir…" dit Amaris. "Harry chéri, c'était nécessaire. Un témoin t'a vu quitter ta maison en voiture. La police était à ta recherche. Quand ils trouveront ta voiture dans la rivière, ils penseront soit que tu t'es noyé ou que tu les évites. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'avoir les autorités à nos trousses."

Harry se frappa la tête contre le carreau. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler de façon incontrôlable. Sa vie était ruinée. Il vivait maintenant avec des adultes dans une espèce de secte… en réalité, il savait. C'était tous des satanés loups-garous. Les mêmes créatures qui avaient causé la destruction de sa famille. Sirius le croyait mort… alors qu'il ne l'était pas. Que ferait son parrain lorsqu'il découvrirait que les Potter étaient décédés ? Il aurait le cœur brisé. Exactement comme Harry en ce moment.

"J'ai faim, Fenrir," gémit Lore en se tenant le nez. Personne en dehors de l'Omega ne remarqua la déprime du jeune homme sur la banquette arrière.

"Harry," murmura Payne tristement. Il tendit la main et la posa sur son genou en un geste de réconfort. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et ferme les yeux sous la caresse apaisante de l'homme. Il ne comprenait pas comment ce simple contact pouvait le détendre autant mais ça fonctionnait.

"Moi aussi…" grommela Steele en se tenant l'estomac comme s'il était paralysé par la faim. "Nous n'avons pas mangé depuis un bon moment."

Amaris referma enfin son vernis et se tourna pour le fixer. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Fenrir parla avec son inimitable accent anglais. "Encore dix minutes avant la prochaine ville. Nous allons nous y arrêter."

Harry leur ferma son esprit et se concentra sur le contact apaisant de Payne.

**--FH--**

Perdu dans ses pensées, il eut l'impression qu'ils atteignirent le restaurant en quelques secondes. Cela ressemblait à un genre de grill. Harry avait observé discrètement le visage de Lore durant tout le trajet et constaté la guérison de ses blessures. L'homme avait essuyé le sang sur sa manche puis les avait roulées comme si c'était le geste le plus naturel du monde. _Incroyable._

Pendant que l'Escalade se garait, Lore et Steele inhalèrent bruyamment en percevant l'odeur de viande. Harry la sentit également – ce n'était pas dur maintenant qu'Amaris avait rangé son vernis. Depuis quelques temps, il percevait des odeurs qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginées. Et il aurait préféré ne pas connaître celle de Lore.

Ses yeux assombris les regardaient tous tandis qu'ils restaient assis dans la voiture, attendant que Fenrir soit sorti le premier avant de bouger. Il ne comprendrait jamais cette histoire de meute.

Lore se balançait impatiemment d'un pied sur l'autre. Steele baissa le dossier de son siège. "Sors, Harry." Payne lui fit signe de descendre alors que le jeune homme regardait avec appréhension à travers la vitre les autres se rassembler à l'extérieur. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il releva le menton et sortit de la voiture. Comme auparavant, il se sentit minuscule au milieu d'eux. Il sentait leurs regards sur lui. Il essaya de ne pas y penser en fixant son attention sur un couple qui se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée du restaurant.

Payne descendit après lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. "Payne," grogna Fenrir en faisant signe à l'Omega de venir à côté de lui. Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant son seul point stable lui lancer un regard désolé et aller se positionner à côté de l'Alpha. Avant qu'il ne se mette à se dandiner, mal à l'aise, un bras puissant lui entoura les épaules et l'approcha d'un torse tout aussi puissant.

Ses yeux verts croisèrent un regard bleu et il fut surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait d'Amaris. Elle ne devait pas avoir une once de graisse dans le corps.

Son esprit commença à passer en revue tout ce qui pourrait lui arriver lorsque le loup en lui se ferait plus présent. Allait-il être aussi grand que Fenrir ou Amaris ? Ou aussi caricatural que Lore ? Il savait qu'il ne serait jamais aussi large d'épaules que Fenrir… c'était impossible.

L'Alpha menait le groupe en direction des portes, ses cheveux argent brillant sous le soleil matinal. Il était vraiment magnifique. Une beauté animale. En fait…ils étaient tous beaux à leur façon. Chacun vous laissait fasciner lorsque vous posiez les yeux sur lui.

"Comment vas-tu, petit ?" dit la douce d'Amaris. Elle suça son index et lui frotta le sourcil. "Tu avais encore un peu de sang là," expliqua-t-elle en voyant son expression déconcertée.

"Où allons-nous ?" murmura Harry en regardant Lore et Steele se lancer des insultes et se frapper dans l'épaule.

Son regard s'adoucit et elle lui sourit. Son sourire vint naturellement, comme si elle souriait souvent. _Et bien, c'était bon ça, non ?_ Au moins, la vie au sein de la meute n'était pas aussi terrible que ce qu'il avait imaginé. "Nous allons vers le nord. Peut-être le Canada. Beaucoup de loups-garous vivent dans le nord. Nous préférons les climats froids… de plus, il y a moins de chasseurs." Son sourire se fit narquoi alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers Fenrir. "Mon frère est arrogant. Il pensait pouvoir vivre dans le sud – loin des autres meutes – et ne pas se faire repérer par les chasseurs."

Harry déglutit avec difficulté et détourna son regard de son beau visage. Sa famille avait été repérée… d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il se demandait comment ils avaient su qu'il était un loup-garou avant qu'il ne le sache lui-même…

Amaris eut un petit soupir. Elle s'agenouilla en face de Harry, ignorant les gens qui s'arrêtèrent pour contempler ses jambes parfaites. "Quand Fenrir a compris que les chasseurs en avaient après toi et ta famille, il nous a fait évacuer la maison et nous a jeté dans la voiture. Il voulait absolument sauver ta famille… et toi. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était trop tard, il en fut brisé. Il l'est toujours même s'il ne le montrera jamais. Honnêtement, Harry… nous avons fait de notre mieux." Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, ses pouces caressant ses pommettes.

"Laisses-moi te dire une chose, Harry. Tous, nous avons perdu quelqu'un aux mains des chasseurs. Avec le temps, nous avons surmonté la douleur de cette perte et embrassé la meute. Je ne dis pas que tu dois oublier ta famille car Dieu sait que je n'ai pas oublié mes parents ni ma petite sœur mais tu seras entouré d'une famille qui tient à toi." Elle lui fit un sourire triste. Ses yeux brillaient. "Même si Lore semble être un salaud pour l'instant, il ferait n'importe quoi pour ses compagnons. Ne laisse pas son attitude froide te tromper. Nous sommes tous là pour toi."

Harry avait maintenant les yeux pleins de larmes mais aucune ne coulait. Il leva la main et les essuya d'un geste pathétique en acquiesçant dans sa direction. "Merci." Bien que son discours soit parvenu à faire diminuer sa peine, il aurait toujours ce poids dans la poitrine.

Elle sourit affectueusement et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, le serrant fort. Fort était une affirmation en dessous de la vérité… même à genoux, elle le souleva de terre. Ses poumons s'écrasèrent contre sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. "Amaris…" siffla une voix de façon menaçante. "Lâche le petit."

Harry prit de profondes inspirations après qu'elle l'eut gentiment reposé à terre. Elle se redressa de toute sa taille et regarda son frère. Le jeune homme fit de même et vit les yeux jaunes briller en face du visage moqueur de sa sœur. "Tu dois être gentil avec lui. Ce n'est qu'un Soumis."

Amaris lança un coup d'œil furtif à Harry puis haussa les épaules. "Est-ce vraiment tout ce qu'il est, Fenrir ?" Ceci dit, elle passa devant lui en faisant un clin d'œil au jeune homme par-dessus l'épaule de son frère.

Il essaya de garder son attention sur la grande femme souple mais sa curiosité eut raison de lui. Ses yeux se portèrent vers le visage de Fenrir et vit une ombre de curiosité flotter sur le visage de l'homme. Ce dernier reporta son attention sur Harry. "Que voulait-elle dire ?" murmura doucement le jeune homme, incertain du comportement qu'il devait adopter en présence de l'Alpha de la meute. Il ressentait le besoin pressant d'incliner la tête mais il se contenta de le regarder.

Voyant le visage de l'homme redevenir un masque de stoïcisme, il fit un pas en arrière. "Viens," dit Fenrir en tournant les talons et s'éloignant d'un Harry de plus en plus confus.

_Je ne m'y habituerais jamais._

**--FH--**

D'une façon ou d'une autre, Fenrir s'arrangea pour que Harry se retrouve coincer entre lui et le mur. Amaris était assise en face de lui, souriant largement, Steele à sa droite. Payen et Lore se trouvaient en bout de table, près de la sortie. Tous lisaient la carte, leurs visages portant des sourires excités à être enfin assis pour manger. Le restaurant était plein. Les diverses conversations emplissaient les oreilles de Harry, le rendant nauséeux.

Son estomac protestait à l'idée de manger. Avant que sa famille ne meure, il avait tout le temps faim. Particulièrement après la morsure de Fenrir. Mais maintenant cela semblait révolu.

Il regarda le menu et décida de ne prendre qu'une salade. Il savait que ça faisait un peu jeune fille de ne prendre que ça mais il ne voulait rien commander d'autre et refusait de manger devant des étrangers. Il avait toujours été mal à l'aise de devoir se restaurer avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, spécialement quand il n'avait pas faim. Pourquoi gâcher l'argent des autres ? Attends… C'est Fenrir qui payait, pas vrai ? Harry n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent sur lui et son sac était resté dans la voiture.

Une femme s'approcha de leur table et Lore posa un regard intéressé sur ses formes, rendant Harry encore plus malade. "Vous avez choisi ?" Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Fenrir, toujours le premier à commander ou à être servi.

Son visage n'exprimait rien lorsqu'il porta de nouveau son attention sur le menu. "Harry, vas-y." Des regards choqués allèrent alors de l'Alpha au jeune homme.

Ce dernier se mit à rougir devant toute cette attention. "Euh, puis-je avoir la salade César ?" La serveuse acquiesça en prenant note. Tout le monde sourit en entendant sa commande, sauf Fenrir. Il leva les yeux de son menu et jeta un regard glacial à Harry.

"Tu dois manger plus. Tu as besoin de viande," murmura-t-il si bas que la femme n'entendit rien.

Harry rougit de plus belle et s'affaissa dans son siège, évitant le regard de l'Alpha. "Je n'ai pas faim."

"Il est seulement timide," décréta Fenrir en faisant un petit sourire à la serveuse. "Il prendra le classique burger, avec des fruits au lieu des frites." Harry était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche lorsque l'homme tendit le bras et plaça sa main puissante sur son petit cou. On avait l'impression que ses doigts le massaient, mais en réalité, il lui faisait mal… c'était un simple avertissement pour qu'il se taise.

La serveuse sourit gentiment à Harry. "Quelle cuisson ?"

Fenrir fit un sourire froid. "Saignant."

Harry n'entendit pas le reste des commandes. Il se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas crier ou se tourner en ridicule devant eux. Les doigts, au premier abord calleux et rudes, commencèrent à relâcher un peu la pression et le massage se transforma en une agréable caresse. Ses yeux se fermèrent de leur propre volonté mais, intérieurement, il se maudissait d'être aussi malléable entre les mains de Fenrir. Pourquoi était-il si faible ?

Les doigts disparurent et Harry fut immédiatement libéré de l'enchantement. Son visage vira au blanc sous l'effet de la colère. Il tourna la tête loin de tout le monde et regarda par la fenêtre.

Il _détestait_ sa vie.

* * *

_A suivre…_

(1) **Phagocyter** : Absorber et détruire.


	5. Dépouillé

**Auteur** : **The Dark Cyan Star**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à moi.

**NdT** : Bonjour à vous amies et amis lecteurs, j'espère que l'attente ne vous a pas paru trop interminable.

Et oui, la suite est là et elle transporte … Les choses se précisent, se clarifient, un nouveau personnage vient faire un petit tour du côté de la Meute et … c'est bon !!

Nous avons lâchement mais seulement provisoirement abandonné notre planning de sortie pour cause de dernières retouches sur notre traduction pour le TO .

Je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre.

Ah non encore une petite chose, Comme dit précédemment, un quidam arrive et nous avons décidé de conserver son nom en français. En revanche, au détour d'une conversation, un autre individu est nommé et là, pour le coup, nous avons préféré garder la version d'origine, donc l'anglais. En espérant que cela ne vous dérangera pas dans votre lecture.

Big Bizzz

* * *

**Dépouillé**

Le restaurant dans lequel ils s'arrêtèrent pour dîner tenait plus du buffet que celui du midi. L'humeur de Harry était de plus en plus maussade et grincheuse alors que les hommes autour de lui devenaient de plus en plus excités. Même Payne s'amusait, donnant des coups de poing à Steele et Lore, n'ayant cure de leur expression choquée. C'était finalement vrai. Payne était affecté de façon positive par la présence de Harry.

Harry, lui, était affecté de façon négative. Peu importe ce que disait Amaris, ils n'étaient pas une famille. C'était au mieux un groupe d'adultes à problème. Fenrir était silencieux. Il ne faisait quasiment rien d'autre que de lui donner des ordres d'une voix bourrue… même s'il _était_ séduisant avec son accent britannique et les doux ronronnements qu'il émettait. Lore taquinait tout le monde et Steele le lui rendait bien. C'était un cauchemar.

Sa famille lui manquait. Sa maison lui manquait. Etre en Floride et en Californie lui manquait. Etre là où il n'avait pas besoin de manger ce qu'on lui ordonnait. A midi, il avait pris son burger et l'avait accidentellement fait tomber. Enfin, le pain du moins. Il avait mangé la viande après que Fenrir se soit tourné vers lui avec un grognement terrifiant. Ca avait été horrible à vivre comme expérience.

Pour l'heure, il prenait son entrée au buffet sous l'œil scrutateur de Fenrir. L'homme était obsédé par l'idée de lui faire manger de la viande. Pour quelle raison? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Fenrir était déjà table avec Payne en train de manger son premier plat. Au cours du déjeuner, Harry avait été fasciné par leur façon de manger. Ils étaient… en fait, ils ressemblaient à des loups dans ces cas-là. Fenrir et Amaris étaient un peu plus élégants mais tous étaient choquants à regarder. La serveuse avait été légèrement amusée et plutôt étonnée qu'ils commandent un second plat. Tous sauf Harry. Cependant, Fenrir lui avait commandé un autre verre de lait… même s'il n'en avait pas exprimé le désir.

Pour l'heure, il se tenait devant le buffet, indécis devant la profusion de mets proposés. Brièvement, il se demanda à quel point les menaces de l'Alpha étaient sérieuses. Peut-être pourrait-il faire une petite expérience ? Un début de sourire retroussa le coin de sa lèvre en passant devant les viandes où Lore et Steele encombraient la file de leurs larges épaules. Il sentit le regard de Fenrir le suivre jusqu'au présentoir des desserts. Après tout, qu'y avait-il de mal à prendre quelques douceurs ? Il prit un cookie et le porta à sa bouche. Prenant l'air le plus innocent dont il était capable, il se tourna vers l'Alpha.

Dire qu'il semblait irrité n'était pas la meilleure façon de le décrire. Ces yeux fauves lançaient des éclairs tandis qu'il lâchait sa fourchette et se levait. Harry poussa un grognement et prit une bouchée du cookie. Il allait mourir de faim s'il ne mangeait pas de pâtisseries. Payne se tourna dans son siège pour voir ce qui avait causé le départ de Fenrir. Alors que les yeux noirs de l'homme se posaient sur Harry, il le gratifia d'un petit signe de tête désapprobateur.

_Rien à foutre._

Harry leur tourna le dos. Il sut immédiatement que ce geste n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Ses yeux se promenèrent sur les glaces jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main puissante s'abattre sur son épaule squelettique. Il se tint coi tandis qu'une autre main saisissait son plateau avant de le poser calmement sur le comptoir. Puis la poigne qui s'était abattue sur son épaule, le tira en direction du fond du restaurant, vers les toilettes.

Il tenta désespérément de croiser le regard des gens qui prenaient leur dîner mais c'était futile de sa part car Fenrir ouvrait déjà la porte des commodités, le poussant à l'intérieur et la claquant derrière eux. Harry se retourna pour faire face à l'homme, prenant seulement son poing en pleine face. Ca faisait mal. Il se retrouva assis sur le sol carrelé quelque peu sonné. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, un corps puissant enserra son torse. Il écarquilla les yeux de terreur. Quelque chose en lui luttait contre ce poids, quelque chose qui détestait se sentir ainsi dominé.

Harry émit un petit grognement, jetant son corps de droite et de gauche dans l'espoir que celui au dessus du sien cède. Les mains de Fenrir saisirent ses poignets au vol et les clouèrent au-dessus de sa tête. L'homme s'étira paresseusement et sa tête disparut dans le cou du jeune homme. La poitrine de l'Alpha commença à vibrer et Harry devint blême de rage lorsqu'il réalisa quand fait il riait.

"As-tu terminé chiot entêté ?" Harry siffla de colère.

Fenrir s'assit sur lui. Son regard était plein d'arrogance. Il resta simplement dans cette position jusqu'à ce que la respiration de Harry se calme, qu'il réalise enfin qu'il était dominé. "Tu devrais comprendre que tu as besoin de suivre mes ordres, _chiot_. Cela ne fait que rendre les choses plus difficile lorsque tu essais de me défier. Difficile pour toi bien entendu." Harry soupira, évitant de croiser son regard. "Je sais bien que tu as traversé des choses compliquées en peu de temps mais tu dois prendre soin de toi."

Harry leva les yeux vers Fenrir et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. "Pourquoi faire ? Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ma première pleine lune ? Avec le fait d'être un Soumis ? Car si c'est le cas, je préfère encore mourir." Interdit, il vit l'expression légèrement amusée de l'Alpha devenir froide comme la mort en une fraction de seconde. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'il réagisse de la sorte à ses paroles.

Fasciné, il regarda les canines et incisives s'allonger et devenir pointue tandis qu'il les approchait de sa gorge nue et offerte. "Ne redis jamais ça," gronda-t-il. "Tu es un idiot si tu penses que tu devrais mourir parce que ta famille a disparu. Cela montre simplement que tu es _faible_ et que tu as besoin d'être surveillé en permanence."

Harry vit rouge et tenta une bien pâle imitation de l'Alpha en montrant ses dents humaines, un brin pathétique, en approchant son visage de celui de Fenrir. "Je ne suis _pas_ faible."

Avec une force surprenante, l'Alpha enroula ses mains autour de sa gorge et planta la tête du Soumis sur le sol carrelé dans un grand bruit. Des dents pointues aussi tranchantes qu'un scalpel incisèrent la peau près de son oreille. Harry siffla de douleur. "Alors prouve-le moi. Tire le meilleur de ta nouvelle situation." Fenrir murmurait doucement. "Et ne sois pas si faible." Son oreille couverte de sang se retrouva dans la bouche de l'Alpha qui la suça consciencieusement pour la nettoyer.

Harry ressentit alors une décharge émotionnelle inconnue de lui, remontée de ses orteils jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. "Vous voulez que je devienne un dominant ?" demanda-t-il faiblement.

Fenrir arrêta de le sucer et rit ouvertement. "Non, tu ne seras jamais un dominant, mon chiot. Je te dis juste de continuer à vivre, de saisir les nouvelles opportunités qui s'offrent à toi. La vie ne sera pas aussi morose si tu regardes le bon côté des choses." Fenrir redressa la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Avec un doux sourire, l'Alpha lui caressa doucement la joue. "Tu pourras avoir ton cookie si tu manges ton dîner comme un bon garçon," murmura-t-il. Malgré son envie d'exprimer son mécontentement par un roulement des yeux, il se borna à les fermer, terrassé par le plaisir qu'il ressentait au contact de l'Alpha.

Fenrir se recula et s'assit de nouveau pendant que ses doigts touchaient gentiment la blessure de Harry sur sa joue. "Au fait, Harry, bienvenue dans la meute." Il se leva, l'air content de lui. "Nous ferons le nécessaire lorsque nous nous installerons."

Ne voulant pas rester allongé sur le dos alors que l'homme était debout, Harry se mit à genoux et se leva lentement. Il arrivait à peine à la hauteur du sternum de Fenrir. "Qu'entendez-vous par 'le nécessaire' ?"

Le sourire qu'il lui fit donna la chair de poule à Harry. "Tu es tellement curieux _petit chiot_. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, rien de bien sorcier, simplement l'apposition de l'odeur de la meute et la boucle d'oreille. Il est nécessaire que les autres connaissent ton appartenance d'un simple regard et reniflement." Harry avait encore quelques questions auxquelles il aurait aimé que Fenrir réponde, comme par exemple l'apposition de l'odeur et _qui_ exactement avait besoin d'un élément différenciant. "Viens. Les autres doivent se demander où nous sommes." Sa gaieté sembla disparaître comme par magie lorsqu'il tourna les talons et sortit des toilettes.

De son côté, Harry fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers le miroir. L'hématome sur sa mâchoire était à peine visible. Il avait su, à l'instant même où Fenrir l'avait frappé, qu'il avait plus que largement retenu son coup. Le simple souvenir de l'état de Lore lorsque Fenrir s'en était pris à lui, lui fit réaliser que si l'Alpha avait vraiment mis toute sa force dans son coup de poing, il lui aurait brisé la mâchoire.

L'homme lui-même était un mystère total. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls quelques instants plus tôt, Harry l'avait vu montrer plus d'émotions en ces quelques minutes que depuis qu'il le connaissait. Quand Fenrir était avec la meute, il était tellement… stoïque et dur. Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il broyait du noir et qu'il ne remarquait pas vraiment ce qui se passait autour de lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, Fenrir était une énigme que Harry comptait bien résoudre.

Il prit une grande inspiration et sortit des toilettes. Il garda la tête bien haute tout le long du chemin qui le ramenait vers le buffet. En hâte, il attrapa le plus gros cookie qu'il put trouver avant de filer vers les viandes. Elles étaient toutes cuites à point mais c'était mieux que rien. Après avoir pris trois tranches de bœuf, il décida que c'était suffisant pour que Fenrir le laisse en paix.

Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers sa place en zieutant son gros cookie, il s'arrêta dans son élan en voyant ce qui se passait à leur table. Il y avait un homme grand, portant une chemise noire à haut col et une veste en laine entourant son torse musculeux de manière sophistiquée. En captant l'odeur de l'intrus, il sut que c'était un loup-garou. Fenrir ne semblait pas très heureux de sa présence. On voyait qu'il était sur ses gardes, encore plus austère que d'habitude. Amaris se leva et agita nonchalamment la main en direction de Harry – un mouvement qui semblait vouloir lui signifier de rester à l'écart.

Harry soupira doucement en faisant un pas en arrière. Aussitôt le visage pâle de l'étranger se redressa et il huma l'air. C'était comme regarder un film d'horreur lorsque le loup-garou se dévissa la tête et fixa son regard sur lui. Pendant un bref instant, leurs regards brillants furent rivés l'un à l'autre. L'homme eut un sourire moqueur et Harry vit ses canines émergées lentement. "Un Soumis ?" dit doucement l'homme. Fenrir se leva brusquement, les sourcils froncés de colère.

Ne sachant que faire, Harry regarda de nouveau l'homme d'un air gêné. Honnêtement, c'était quoi le grand truc d'être un putain de 'Soumis' ? "Barty, je ne –" commença Fenrir mais l'homme aux cheveux noirs l'interrompit. C'était quelque chose dont Harry doutait que quiconque hormis cet homme puisse se sortir sans dégâts.

"Viens ici, petit." Son ton était doux et apaisant mais Harry n'était pas dupe. Il était aussi engageant que la Grande Faucheuse en robe.

Il posa un regard interrogateur sur Fenrir tout en restant là où il était, n'obéissant pas à l'ordre. Il vit de la fierté traversé le visage fermé de l'Alpha mais également de la colère sur celui de l'étranger. "Je vois que tu as déjà commencé à le former," murmura Barty avec le même accent que Fenrir. "Viens Soumis. Maintenant."

Harry fit une grimace à l'homme et regarda de nouveau son Alpha. "Tout va bien, mon chiot, approche."

Comme un chien obéissant à son maître, Harry avança et posa son plateau sur la table en regardant longuement son cookie. Il leva le menton et tourna la tête vers Barty. L'homme n'était ni aussi grand ni aussi baraqué que Fenrir. Du coup, Harry n'était pas aussi effrayé qu'il aurait dû l'être. Son comportement tranchait avec le reste de la meute, assise de façon soumise. Harry regarda Barty posté à quelques centimètres de lui. Ses yeux noirs le déshabillaient avidement. Des doigts fins se tendirent et lui saisirent le menton, lui tournant la tête de droite et de gauche.

"Superbe…" murmura Barty, ses yeux fous brillant dans la faible lumière. "Vraiment magnifique… très frappant." Harry eut un sourire moqueur tandis qu'on parlait de lui comme s'il n'était pas là. "A-t-il déjà passé sa première pleine lune ?"

"Non," gronda Fenrir en se rapprochant ouvertement de Harry.

"Peu importe. Il est l'un des rares à avoir survécu à la morsure. Je suis certain que c'est toi qui l'a transformé." C'était plus un commentaire qu'une question. "Je vais probablement devoir le ramener avec moi en Angleterre pour que nous puissions lui donner le meilleur traitement afin qu'il survive à la pleine lune. Le Conseil a –"

"La technologie ne va pas l'aider," gronda Fenrir en prenant Harry par l'épaule pour le tirer hors de portée de Barty. "Dans le passé, le Conseil a eu de nombreux Soumis entre ses pattes à l'approche de leur première pleine lune. Aucun n'a survécu. Il a besoin d'être entouré par la nature sauvage et sa meute pendant sa transformation. Il est de ma meute. Il y a des règles, même pour le Conseil, qui disent que tu ne peux pas l'emmener sans mon consentement."

Barty croisa les bras avec élégance sur sa poitrine en regardant Fenrir et Harry. Un léger sourire illumina son visage. "Il n'a pas du tout la même odeur que toi ni que la meute, Greyback."

Les doigts se serrèrent douloureusement sur l'épaule de Harry, le faisant grimacer. "Il sera aspergé de mon odeur lorsque nous serons installés dans le nord, n'en doutes pas." Harry jeta un regard confus à la meute mais ils regardaient tous le loup-garou. "Même si tu en doutes, Croupton, je l'ai créé donc il m'appartient." Sa main monta vers la nuque du jeune homme et l'entoura de façon possessive.

"Peu importe." Barty plissa les yeux en voyant ce geste. "Je suis certain que le Maître Alpha _adorera_ apprendre qu'un Soumis est sous ta garde. Honnêtement, Greyback, sachant à quel point tu peux être _affecteux_, tu peux aisément comprendre que nous soyons inquiet que le Soumis ne soit pas entre de bonnes mains."

Fenrir eut un ricanement menaçant tandis que son autre main caressait le flanc du jeune homme. "Et moi, je suis persuadé que le Conseil n'est pas mieux. Merci de ton intérêt, Barty. J'apprécies."

Barty fit un pas en avant et saisit le revers de la chemise de Fenrir, forçant Harry à coller son dos contre son Alpha. L'homme avança son menton pointu et ses lèvres s'incurvèrent sous la colère. "Si je découvre que le Soumis meurt sous ta garde, Greyback…"

Fenrir eut un ricanement froid. Il cessa de caresser Harry et plaça sa main sur celle de Barty. Après une pression, le jeune homme entendit quelques os craqués. "Transmets mes sincères salutations à l'Alpha." Barty ouvrit la bouche en un cri silencieux et se recula dès que Fenrir le lâcha. Il essaya de se composer une attitude tandis qu'il jetait un regard au reste de la meute.

"Tu sais, petit…" commença-t-il en posant ses yeux noirs sur Harry. "Je ne t'ai même pas demandé ton nom."

Malgré la furieuse envie de lui dire que son nom était 'Bart Houaconar (1)', Harry se contenta de froncer les sourcils. Il s'apprêtait à regarder Fenrir pour lui demander sa permission jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise de quoi il aurait l'air, un crétin sans cervelle. "Je m'appelle Harry, Harry Potter."

Les lèvres de Barty formèrent amoureusement son nom. "Et bien Harry, je te verrais bientôt. _Prends soin de toi._" Ses yeux se posèrent sur Fenrir lorsqu'il prononça ses derniers mots. Puis il tourna les talons et sortit du restaurant. La meute resta assise un long moment en silence avant d'exploser en murmures frénétiques. Harry tourna la tête et regarda avec amusement leurs yeux devenir ronds et changeants. Bien évidemment, Harry savait que l'homme semblait 'mauvais' mais l'était-il réellement ? Fenrir lui avait si aisément brisé la main. L'Alpha pourrait s'en débarrasser sans même verser une goutte de sueur. Mais ils avaient parlé d'un Maître Alpha et d'un Conseil.

Fenrir le tira en direction de son siège et l'assit en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Harry cligna des yeux au moment où son repas maintenant froid apparaissait devant lui. "Mange," lui parvint l'ordre sec et il obéit avec diligence, ne quittant pas des yeux son cookie posé innocemment à côté de son assiette. "C'était quoi tout ça ?" demanda-t-il la bouche pleine.

"C'était Barty Croupton Junior," commença Fenrir en jetant un regard impérieux à Lore qui était sur le point de l'interrompre. "Il fait parti de la Lune Noire, aussi connue sous le nom du Conseil. Le Conseil est installé en Angleterre. Ils gèrent les lois et règlements des loups-garous. Lorsqu'un Alpha constitue sa propre meute, il se doit de suivre les ordres du Conseil ce qui implique d'en inculquer les lois à ses membres et de leur apprendre à être des loups-garous 'dociles'," murmura-t-il doucement pour que les gens de la table d'à-côté n'entendent rien.

"C'est une bande de foutus hypocrites," grogna durement Lore, ignorant le regard de Fenrir. Devant l'expression confuse de Harry, il fut plus qu'heureux de lui expliquer. "Ils disent à tout le monde de garder leur soif de sang sous contrôle et de ne pas attaquer les humains mais eux ne s'en privent pas… ils s'attaquent même à des enfants et leur arrachent la gorge." Il fit une pause et lança un regard calculateur à Fenrir dont les yeux se faisaient plus menaçants que Harry ne l'avait jamais vu faire. "De plus, ils s'associent aux Chasseurs. S'ils veulent éliminer une meute, tout ce qu'ils ont à faire est d'en donner l'ordre aux Chasseurs."

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Barty ne semblait pas très heureux de voir Fenrir. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêche d'envoyer les Chasseurs après nous ?" Amaris sourit à l'utilisation du mot 'nous' mais le jeune homme ne remarqua rien.

"Parce que Fenrir et le Maître Alpha se connaissent depuis très longtemps…" le taquina Lore mais il s'arrêta très vite en voyant l'Alpha secouer la tête pour qu'il se taise.

Brièvement, le jeune homme se demanda comment Fenrir et le Maître Alpha s'étaient connus mais il semblait clairement ne pas vouloir en parler et lui ne désirait aucunement recevoir un second coup de poing. "Qui est le Maître Alpha ?"

"Il s'appelle Tom Riddle. Avec de la chance, si tout se passe bien, tu ne le rencontreras jamais," répondit rapidement Fenrir.

"Mais n'aurons-nous pas sa visite lorsqu'il découvrira que nous avons un Soumis dans notre meute ?" murmura Lore en regardant l'Alpha avec curiosité.

Avant que Harry ait une chance de lui dire qu'il avait un nom, Fenrir prit la parole. "Il s'appelle Harry, Lore. Je ne veux pas t'entendre parler de lui comme s'il n'était pas là." Une chaude reconnaissance se répandit dans la poitrine du jeune homme. Il posa un regard désintéressé sur son assiette juste pour cacher son sourire.

Lore émit un grognement dégoûté mais s'y conforma, sa curiosité ayant raison de sa réticence. "Très bien. Si Harry est avec nous, Riddle ne risque-t-il pas de se pointer pour lui mettre la main dessus ?"

"Non, espèce d'idiot," lui dit Steele. Harry leva les yeux vers ce dernier. "Tu sais bien que Barty vient de commencer sa tournée mondiale annuelle de toutes les meutes référencées. Ca va lui prendre du temps avant de retourner auprès de Riddle. Et il ne lui dira rien au téléphone car tout le monde sait à quel point il aime annoncer ce genre de nouvelles les yeux dans les yeux à son maître." Il cracha ses mots avec dégoût.

Payne était assis, très calme, observant tout le monde, tout comme Harry. Peut-être que lui non plus ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient. "Peu importe, nous serons sur nos gardes. Mange, Harry." Fenrir tourna son regard ambre vers le jeune homme qui replongea le nez dans son assiette.

"Mais Riddle ne peut pas faire n'importe quoi avec Harry. Après tout, il est ton premier et unique enfant… il existe des lois empêchant le Conseil d'interférer dans ce genre de lien. Entre autre…" marmonna distraitement Amaris mais Harry ne comprit pas sa dernière phrase.

"C'est le chef du Conseil, Amaris. Tu sais bien qu'il trouvera un moyen de les contourner si cela lui permet d'avoir un Soumis pour lui tout seul."

"Je n'y comprends absolument rien," dit Harry en reposant brusquement son couteau qui claqua sur la table. "Il doit bien y avoir d'autres Soumis là dehors. Pourquoi tant d'histoires ?"

"Parce qu'il y en a très peu dans le monde," répondit Amaris d'un air suffisant. "Et même si Riddle décidait qu'il en veut sur l'instant, il ne pourrait pas. La plupart ont déjà un compagnon." Son sourire s'agrandit tandis qu'elle regardait innocemment par-dessus la tête de Fenrir.

"J'ai dit, Mange," gronda ce dernier en se redressant sur sa chaise pour paraître encore plus menaçant et cela fonctionna car Harry saisit prestement sa fourchette et enfourna un morceau de viande qu'il se mit à mâcher consciencieusement.

La meute était assise, silencieuse. Tous réfléchissaient aux derniers évènements. Payne fronçait les sourcils tout en jouant distraitement avec la salière et la poivrière. Ils étaient tous anxieux. Sauf Fenrir en fait. L'Alpha sirotait calmement son soda, son regard croisa celui de Harry par-dessus le bord de son verre. "Alors qu'allons-nous faire ?" murmura doucement Lore en posant les yeux sur son chef.

"Nous attendons et vivons normalement. Le Conseil prendra une décision et il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire dans l'intervalle," répondit ce dernier. Sa queue de cheval passa par-dessus son épaule lorsqu'il posa son avant-bras sur la table. "Nous allons chez moi, au Canada et nous nous installerons là-bas. En attendant, nous devrions trouver un hôtel pour la nuit. Nous avons tous besoin de repos." Il fit une pause en posant son regard sur Steele. "Et non, tu ne conduiras pas."

Steele se tassa, ses yeux noirs exprimant son abattement. "Laisse tomber, il ne te laissera jamais conduire sa précieuse voiture," chantonna Lore en riant de l'expression déchirée de son compagnon. "De toute façon, personne ne voudrait monter avec toi."

"Moi, si," dit Payne bravement avant de se baisser pour éviter la main qui filait dans sa direction.

"J'ai terminé," marmonna Harry en fourrant le cookie dans sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux d'extase. Il _adorait_ les cookies. Réellement…

En les rouvrant, il ne remarqua pas les diverses expressions affichées par les dominants qui l'avaient entendu gémir. En se levant pour se précipiter vers le buffet, il entendit Fenrir gronder mais il se dit que si ce dernier l'ignorait, c'est qu'il ne lui était pas destiné. En se dirigeant vers les desserts, il vérifia l'air de rien qu'il n'y avait pas de serveurs près du buffet et réalisa avec joie que ce n'était pas le cas.

Tout en essayant de dissimuler son sourire béat, il prit une pleine poignée de cookies qu'il fourra dans sa poche. Il ne s'embêta pas à les compter. Tout ce qu'il voulait était d'en remplir ses poches autant qu'il était humainement… lupinement possible. Lorsqu'il sentit que c'était plein, il se retourna en en fourrant un dernier dans sa bouche.

Deux yeux verts clignèrent en voyant un petit garçon le regarder avec confusion. Les yeux du garçon semblèrent étinceler en regardant les poches pleines de Harry. Avec un clin d'œil, ce dernier passa à côté de lui et retourna vers sa meute. Ils étaient en train de se lever en terminant les dernières gouttes de liquide dans leur verre. Et, comme à l'accoutumée, Fenrir ne le quittait pas du regard comme si cela suffisait à le protéger. Harry ne lut aucune désapprobation sur son visage quand à son chapardage alors il se dirigea vers eux avec une humeur bien plus légère que ce qu'il aurait imaginé possible.

En quittant le restaurant, un employé leur tint la porte ouverte et fit une drôle de tête lorsque le jeune homme passa devant lui. Harry lui fit son plus beau sourire et l'homme le lui rendit. Fenrir posa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'enjoignit de poursuivre son chemin sans regarder en arrière.

**--FH--**

"Tu dors par terre avec Harry," ordonna Lore à Payne avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Fenrir zappait d'une chaine à l'autre sur la télévision de la chambre pendant qu'Amaris se préparait à se coucher. L'Alpha était allongé paresseusement sur le canapé multicolore. Il avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme en regardant des top-modèles en bikini. Steele avait déjà pris possession de l'autre lit. Il s'était glissé sous les draps et, selon toute vraisemblance, Lore allait dormir avec lui. Amaris partagerait la couche de Fenrir étant donné que ce dernier n'avait aucunement l'intention de laisser un autre mâle dormir avec sa sœur. Du moins, c'était ce que Lore disait.

Payne haussa nonchalamment les épaules et Harry retrouva sa bonne humeur en mordant d'en un autre cookie qui semblait avoir déjà été mâché à cause de son séjour dans sa poche. "Viens, Payne." Il saisit le bras ballant de l'homme et l'attira à terre. L'Omega lui sourit et s'installa.

Amaris sortit de la salle de bain, essuyant ses cheveux blancs avec une serviette tandis que Payne passait de façon taquine ses bras autour de la fine poitrine de Harry. "Je. Ne. Crois. Pas." siffla dangereusement une voix. Tout le monde s'arrêta et regarda la silhouette tendue de Fenrir. Ses yeux jaunes flamboyaient en fixant le visage effrayé de Payne. "Lèves-toi," aboya-t-il. L'Omega émit un son pitoyable en se mettant sur ses pieds sans jamais lever les yeux.

Harry était de tout cœur avec l'homme. Après tout, le regard de Fenrir était meurtrier. Même Lore et Steele restaient immobiles, fixant leur Alpha avec incertitude. Amaris laissa tomber sa serviette sans se soucier de la ramasser de peur de rater quelque chose. "M-mon A-alpha ?" murmura Payne.

Fenrir se dressa et émit un petit rire. "Je n'ai confiance en aucun de vous en ce qui concerne le Soumis. Harry dormira avec moi. Payne avec Amaris sur le lit et vous deux…" Il laissa un peu trainer sa phrase en regardant Steele et Lore. Il pointa du doigt le lit au sol. "Dormirez par terre," finit-il.

Pendant un moment, rien ne bougea puis Lore explosa. "Moi ? Par terre ?" Son visage vira au cramoisie. "Quoi –" Il secoua la tête avec un sourire ironique. "Et peut-on _te_ faire confiance par rapport à Harry, Fenrir ?" Le regard que l'Alpha lui lança envoya le Beta roulé en travers du lit jusqu'au sol. Il s'accrocha à un oreiller, tournant la tête loin de Fenrir dans l'espoir de disparaître à la vue de l'homme.

Harry n'était pas très à l'aise avec Lore marmonnant à côté de lui, ni avec la tension qui régnait. Mais là encore, Amaris rit légèrement, son visage virant au rouge car elle tentait de ne pas faire trop de bruit. " Bougez," siffla Fenrir, irrité.

Et le grand jeu des lits musicaux commença par Payne assit mal à l'aise sur le lit, évitant le regard d'Amaris. "Je ne vais pas me déshabiller ici, Payne," rit-elle.

Harry se leva, prenant son sac avec lui et se dirigea vers le lit de Fenrir. L'Alpha se redressa et retira sa chemise, se préparant à se coucher. Le jeune homme détourna immédiatement les yeux du torse superbement sculpté de l'homme. Chaque muscle semblait parfaitement dessiné et ses abdos étaient absolument remarquables. Des poils argentés parsemaient sa poitrine, peu mais suffisamment pour être notables. Harry se sentit encore plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà. Certes, il avait quelques muscles mais il était agile… petit. "Ca va, Harry ?" Le doux accent anglais de Fenrir envoyait des frissons le long de ses bras. Le jeune homme se retourna et fit face à l'homme, évitant de regarder son torse nu.

"Euh, oui, très bien." Ses yeux étaient fermement accrochés au regard amusé de l'Alpha. Ce dernier s'allongea sur le lit et reprit la télécommande. "N'allez-vous pas être inconfortable dans votre jean ?" demanda doucement Harry en jouant d'un air incertain avec le bord de son propre t-shirt.

Il vit les coins de la bouche de Fenrir se relever. "Oui, je reconnais que je se seras inconfortable mais cela le sera pour toi si je décide de le retirer." Deux yeux jaunes parcoururent l'expression confuse de Harry.

Tout d'abord, le jeune homme se demanda quand, exactement, il avait entendu quelqu'un utiliser le mot 'reconnaître' puis les mots de l'homme le frappèrent. "Oh." Il se mit à rougir. L'Alpha ne portait rien sous son jean (NdT : On dit aussi qu'il est 'plein air').

Il eut un rire nerveux et regarda l'homme reporter son attention vers la télévision. Rapidement, il se glissa hors de son pantalon et de son t-shirt. Tandis qu'il plongeait sous les couvertures avec seulement son boxer, il pensa avoir évité avec succès tous les regards. Malheureusement pour lui, deux yeux jaunes n'avaient rien perdu de ses mouvements. Seule sa tête dépassait des couvertures remontées jusqu'à son menton. Il regarda les infos qu'avait mises l'homme. "Fenrir, pour l'amour de Dieu, éteins cette foutue télé," grommela Amaris depuis son lit.

Fenrir soupira et éteignit le récepteur audiovisuel, plongeant la chambre dans le noir. Mais Harry voyait bien mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Evidemment, cela devait avoir un rapport avec le fait de devenir un loup-garou un peu plus chaque jour.

L'Alpha se tourna de son côté, lui faisant face et il se mit de nouveau à rougir. "Viens plus près, Harry… Je ne fais que mordiller," ronronna-t-il en tendant la main et en l'enroulant autour de la fine poitrine de Harry. Ce dernier se retrouva tirer du coin le plus éloigné du lit vers la chaude étreinte de Fenrir. Il s'y sentait d'ailleurs plutôt bien et en sécurité.

Harry posa sa tête sur l'oreiller de l'Alpha et regarda l'élastique qui retenait les cheveux gris de l'homme. Ses petits doigts se tendirent dans cette direction et le défirent. "Ma mère disait toujours à ma sœur de ne pas dormir avec les cheveux…" murmura-t-il timidement alors que la tristesse s'abattait sur lui. "Cela provoque des maux de tête et rend le cuir chevelu douloureux." Puis ses doigts se déplacèrent pour caresser les cheveux étonnamment soyeux.

Les yeux de Fenrir se fermèrent de plaisir sous la caresse, un léger sourire se formant sur ses lèvres. "Je pense que tu devras me le rappeler toutes les nuits, Harry." Le jeune homme regarda, fasciné, l'Alpha toujours si maître de lui fondre sous son toucher. C'était exactement à cela qu'il avait ressemblé lorsque Fenrir lui avait caressé le cou au restaurant. Ils ressemblaient tous deux à des chats que caressaient leur maître, les yeux clos de plaisir.

Harry s'arrêta et les yeux de Fenrir s'ouvrirent d'un coup. "Endors-toi, mon chiot." Ses larges mains se posèrent à côté du visage du jeune homme et son pouce le caressa doucement sous les yeux. C'était à son tour de les fermer, mais il ne les rouvrit jamais. Il tomba dans un sommeil profond et silencieux qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il était en sécurité dans les bras de l'Alpha.

Amaris sourit d'un air endormi en les observant depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

* * *

_A suivre…_

(1) Petite digression de notre part. Dans le texte : _Ima Dick_.

Jeu de mots pour _I'm a Dick_ qui veut bien sur dire « Je suis une bite ». N'ayant aucune correspondance en français, nous sommes allés écumer la toile et avons choisi _Bart Houaconar_ qui sonnait bien pour ce passage de la fic.


	6. Partons

**Auteur** : **The Dark Cyan Star**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à moi.

**NdT** :

-- Description de la situation --

Tag qui pianote sur la table, les sourcils froncés, et qui entonne une mélopée …

- En rt'ard, en rt'ard, en rt'ard, TU es en r'tard…

- Meuhhhhhhhhhhh nan.

- Mais si.

- Pfffffffff… même pas vrai d'abord.

- Que si.

- Ma faute à moi si le père noël de mon petit anniversaire y m'offre une Wii ??

- Ben oui puisque c'est toi qui lui a demandé !!

- Mais Heuuuuuuuuuuuuuu… Au secours, ma bêta elle arrête pas de m'embêter !! D'abord, je lui ai donnée plein de chapitres à corriger alors ok, je suis grave à la bourre et ça risque pas de s'arranger mais j'ai en stock un chapitre entier et un autre à moitié traduit !! NANANANERRRRE !!

-- Fin de la description --

Chers amis lecteurs, voici venu le temps du nouveau chapitre. J'ai encore un peu de stock mais cela ne vas pas durer TT.

Tout petit warning pour dire que Harry a de sombres pensées qui l'habite, qu'il voudrait concrétiser et que cela pourrait en choquer certains. Vous voilà prévenu donc si Vous pas vouloir lire, Vous partir !!

Bonne lecture

Biz

* * *

**Partons**

La première chose dont il prit conscience lorsqu'il se réveilla fut le poids reposant sur lui. Non seulement ça, mais aussi la chaleur, le réconfort qu'il dégageait. Bien qu'il soit au bord de la suffocation, Harry pensa que l'ensemble était plutôt rassurant… comme si cela le protégeait. Et ce n'est qu'après avoir réussi à le pousser légèrement qu'il perçut les voix qui murmuraient.

"Il n'a jamais dormi aussi longtemps. Nous nous levons après lui habituellement…"

"Regardez-le. Et il dit qu'il ne _nous_ fait pas confiance avec le Soumis…"

"Harry a l'air si adorable."

"Tu ne peux même pas le voir, Amaris."

Harry ouvrit prestement les yeux et constata qu'une forêt de cheveux gris obstruait son champ de vision. Il écarta les lèvres pour souffler sur les mèches. Parvenant à les faire voler de côté, il aperçut les membres de la meute tout autour du lit, jetant des regards à Fenrir et à lui. Amaris mit sa main sur sa bouche pour cacher son sourire en voyant qu'il avait les yeux ouverts. "Hé, Steele, pourquoi tu n'échanges pas ta place avec Harry pour voir s'il le remarque ?" suggéra Lore en poussant du coude l'homme aux cheveux dorés avec un sourire joueur.

"Je vous entends parfaitement," grogna Fenrir, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller juste à droite de l'oreille de Harry. Les doigts de l'Alpha resserrèrent leur prise sur la petite poitrine du jeune homme et le rapprocha de lui.

Sa confusion grandissant, Harry essaya de se dégager mais sans succès. Fenrir leva la tête de l'oreiller et sourit devant sa dérisoire et pathétique lutte pour recouvrer sa liberté. L'expression qu'il arborait avait un je ne sais quoi qui tenait largement du prédateur. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui arrêta Harry. Les habituels yeux jaunes brillants avaient d'une façon ou d'une autre légèrement changé de couleur. L'iris était toujours jaune mais, sur le pourtour, une auréole d'un bleu léger tirant sur le marine était apparue. Ce bleu était la couleur la plus magnifique que Harry ait jamais vu. Bien qu'il n'en soit qu'à ses débuts, il était déjà très brillant et très vif… comme celui de sa sœur mais… plus. Le bleu semblait vouloir prendre lentement le dessus sur le jaune.

"Quoi ?" murmura Fenrir en baissant paresseusement les paupières. Sa main reposait à plat sur la poitrine de Harry tandis qu'il prenait appui sur l'autre et se soulevait au-dessus de lui.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'égarèrent sur la poitrine nue de l'homme avant de revenir rapidement sur ses yeux. "Vos yeux. Ils sont en train de changer."

Lore s'approcha d'eux et pencha la tête par-dessus celle de Harry pour pouvoir regarder les yeux de l'Alpha. "Bizarre. Je trouve ça plutôt féminin." Fenrir plissa les yeux et tendit la main pour mettre une claque sur la tête du Bêta.

"Allez vous changer, nous partons dès que nous aurons déjeuné." L'homme jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule en direction du reste de la meute tout en gardant son poids sur Harry. C'est ce moment que choisi le jeune homme pour se rendre compte qu'_il_ était torse nu et ne portait que son boxer bleu. Une jolie coloration rosée couvrit ses joues. Il sentait la douce chaleur de la peau de Fenrir contre la sienne.

"Nous sommes _déjà_ changé, Fenrir," dit Amaris en jetant la hanche de côté et posant sa main dessus en affectant une attitude ennuyée. "Ca fait des heures que tu dors." Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sciemment sur Harry.

Fenrir remarqua son regard appuyé. Il retira brutalement sa main du Soumis et quitta le lit. Harry resta allongé pendant quelques minutes, mal à l'aise et plutôt blessé que l'Alpha puisse agir ainsi. La nuit dernière et ce matin encore, Fenrir était d'humeur joueuse mais en à peine quelques secondes, il avait effacé toute émotion de son visage et avait repris son rôle d'Alpha. Harry avait pensé que Fenrir commençait à se détendre avec lui et apprécier le fait qu'il soit là. Il semblait qu'il avait tort. A le voir, l'homme semblait contrarié et presque dégoûté.

Pendant que Harry s'asseyait et observait les autres qui rangeaient leurs affaires et s'habillaient, il sentit son incommensurable tristesse reprendre possession de lui. La nuit dernière, il n'avait même pas pensé à ses parents ou sa sœur. Mais maintenant, les souvenirs étaient de nouveau frais dans sa mémoire. Spécialement avec Fenrir se comportant comme une huitre scellée. Il se sentait exposé. Mais pourquoi cela le dérangeait-il tellement ? Il ne le connaissait que depuis vingt-quatre heures et pourtant cela lui paraissait des jours… des semaines.

Il tendit le bras vers son sac, y prit son unique jean et l'enfila, ainsi qu'un t-shirt vert. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient, ses lèvres étaient pincées. Cela ne le dérangerait plus – le comportement de Fenrir bien entendu. Il ne se rapprocherait pas trop de l'homme ou de la meute… peut-être pourrait-il s'enfuir pour aller retrouver Sirius ? Son parrain adorerait savoir qu'il est toujours vivant et Harry n'aurait pas à se soucier d'introduire un Soumis dans sa vie. Rien qu'aux regards de Lore et à ses marmonnements, il savait qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu.

Il essaya, sans grand succès, de discipliner ses cheveux en bataille. Son aspect extérieur ne l'intéressait de toute façon pas beaucoup. La meute quand à elle projetait une image mystérieuse et envoutante. Après tout, il fallait bien un mouton noir, non ? Même Lore était fascinant à regarder. Il possédait un charme qui lui était propre.

"Assurez-vous de ne rien laisser trainer. Je ne veux pas que les Chasseurs nous traquent," ordonna Fenrir en saisissant son propre sac et en le jetant avec grâce sur son épaule.

Harry ramassa nonchalamment ses affaires et s'appuya contre le mur en regardant Payne farfouiller dans son sac. Ceci ne serait jamais sa famille… sa maison. Il n'était pas comme eux. Il se sentait comme un étranger, même avec eux. Un Soumis ou plutôt un fardeau.

Il serra les dents à les en faire grincer pour s'empêcher de pleurer comme un enfant. Il n'en était plus un… il serait bientôt adulte et il devait commencer à se comporter comme tel. Cela signifiait qu'il allait devoir vivre sa vie à sa façon et ne pas se sentir mal à l'aise avec les gens qui l'entouraient. Il ne _voulait_ pas vivre dans un monde imaginaire… il ne voulait pas être un loup-garou. Peu importait comment Fenrir l'appelait, être un loup-garou était une malédiction, pas un don. Les loups-garous étaient des monstres. S'il n'était pas ce qu'il est, il serait encore en train de ronchonner dans sa chambre avec sa famille lui criant dessus pour qu'il fasse ses corvées.

Il haïssait ce qu'il était.

A peine cette pensée exprimée, il lui sembla discerner la douleur que cela causa à son loup. Il le sentit reculer, se mettant hors d'atteinte.

**--FH--**

La nuit était tombée. Les étoiles étaient invisibles, cachées par de lourds nuages noirs tandis qu'ils roulaient en direction de la retraite canadienne de Fenrir. L'homme semblait avoir de multiples propriétés disséminées à travers tout le continent et en Europe. Cela n'impressionna pas le moins du monde Harry compte-tenu du fait qu'il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas s'attacher à eux, particulièrement quand eux n'en ressentaient pas le besoin.

Tout au long de la journée, Fenrir resta froid et distant. Pas une seule fois il n'engagea la conversation avec le jeune homme. Il traitait Harry comme un enfant et un putain de Soumis. Les autres membres de la meute discutaient entre eux, lui jetant parfois des regards en coin quand il joua avec sa nourriture.

De nouveau, Fenrir lui avait ordonné de manger mais Harry avait triché. Il fit de son mieux pour _ne pas_ manger. Il glissait de la nourriture sous sa serviette ou la faisait tomber par terre sans bruit à l'insu de l'Alpha. Et soit ce dernier ne le remarqua vraiment pas, soit il n'en avait cure. Il ne voyait donc a priori rien puisqu'il considérait qu'avoir un Soumis était une 'bénédiction' pour la meute. Il ne le laisserait donc pas s'affamer. Il était probable qu'il désirait avoir Harry dans sa meute pour pouvoir l'utiliser.

Le jeune homme n'était pas très religieux. Ses parents étaient chrétiens. Ils essayèrent de transmettre leur croyance à leurs enfants. C'était peut-être parce que Skyler et lui étaient jeunes mais cela ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Il croyait en Dieu, évidemment mais en dehors de ça… il n'était vraiment pas intéressé. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il songeait à se suicider. Il avait conçus deux plans pour cela. Un : il allait faire de son mieux pour s'affaiblir au maximum avant sa première transformation en ne mangeant pas, en haïssant son loup… peut-être que cela suffirait. Mais il avait une autre option : partir en direction du sud pour rejoindre Sirius. Amaris lui avait dit que le sud était plein de chasseurs de loups-garous. Peut-être qu'ils le découvriraient et le tueraient comme ils avaient assassiné sa famille. Peu importait. Quelque soit la façon, lui et sa famille seront bientôt réunis. Ou il irait en enfer.

Payne hummummait et battait la cadence avec ses doigts. L'Omega avait ses écouteurs dans les oreilles et son lecteur mp3 diffusait à plein régime. De toute la meute, c'était lui et Amaris qui manquerait le plus à Harry. Ces deux-là l'avaient accueilli avec chaleur et ne lui avaient pas tourné le dos l'instant d'après.

Harry fit un pâle sourire à Payne lorsque ce dernier croisa son regard. L'Omega proposa silencieusement son mp3 au jeune homme qui le refusa d'un signe de tête. Toutes ses réflexions lui avaient déjà donné la migraine.

En reportant son attention vers l'avant du véhicule, Harry croisa le regard de Fenrir dans le rétroviseur. L'Alpha semblait passer beaucoup de temps à l'observer mais il n'en avait cure. Il baissa les yeux d'un air désintéressé vers son sac posé entre ses jambes. De ses doigts tremblants, il ouvrit la poche de devant et en sortit la photo de sa famille. Il faisait plutôt noir dehors mais ses yeux en distinguaient les contours. Maintenant qu'il essayait de tuer son loup, sa vue semblait empirer de minutes en minutes.

Du bout du doigt, il traça les contours du visage souriant de Skyler, détestant les souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface. Puis il porta son attention sur son père et sa mère. Il avait compris que chaque occupant de la voiture avait perdu quelqu'un qu'il aimait à cause des Chasseurs mais il se sentait différent. Ils semblaient tous forts et froids. Il était faible. Et peut-être avaient-ils eu le choix de devenir loup-garou… Fenrir ne lui en avait laissé aucun lorsqu'il l'avait mordu.

Attends une minute.

_Pourquoi_ Fenrir l'avait-il mordu ? Payne avait dit que l'homme avait une excellente maîtrise de lui pendant la pleine lune. Alors pourquoi l'avait-il mordu ? Etait-ce parce qu'il avait senti le Soumis en lui et décidé qu'il en voulait un dans sa meute – peu lui importait de mettre sa famille en danger Peut-être devrait-il blâmer Fenrir et –

Non. Il ne pouvait pas. Peu importait à quel point il était vulnérable près de l'homme, il ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour la disparition de sa famille. Amaris avait dit que l'Alpha avait essayé d'arriver chez lui à temps et fut très contrarié d'être en retard. Mais cela ne changeait rien. Harry ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui et il devait y avoir une raison pour que Fenrir l'ait mordu.

En regardant la photo de sa famille, il comprit pourquoi cela lui faisait si mal que Fenrir lui batte froid. Simplement parce que, à l'intérieur de lui, il voulait remplacer sa famille par la meute… les utiliser pour s'ancrer. Mais ils n'étaient pas ce qu'il voulait. Ils ne le seraient jamais.

Alors… est-ce qu'il en faisait trop ? Peut-être au sujet de son mépris pour les membres de la meute mais il se sentait toujours pathétique près de Fenrir. Il détestait être un loup-garou. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre comme ça.

Il caressa la photo une dernière fois avant de la ranger dans son sac. Sans regarder les autres occupants de la voiture, il posa son nez sur la vitre et regarda dehors. Ils étaient au Minnesota, tellement près de la frontière canadienne. Avec de la chance, il n'aurait plus à dormir avec Fenrir.

Au loin, il entendit le tonnerre mais il ne remarqua pas les yeux jaunes qui le regardaient avec interrogation.

**--FH--**

L'Escalade traversa une petite ville puis en sortit. Les bois étaient denses par ici et les maisons plutôt spacieuses et dispersées. On pouvait presque ressentir une sorte d'aura mystique mais Harry avait les yeux braqués sur les bois. Amaris lui avait dit qu'ils étaient peuplés de nombreuses meutes de loups-garous. Y avaient-ils des loups en ce moment sous le couvert des arbres ?

Le bruit de quelqu'un laissant échapper un gaz retentit dans la voiture. Harry roula les yeux de dégoût. Lore rit ouvertement en mettant une claque sur la tête de Steele. "Excellent." Tous deux se livraient un concours pour savoir qui était le meilleur… et ce n'était pas un concours de rôt.

Amaris laissa échapper un cri et ouvrit la fenêtre. "Vous êtes si pathétiquement immature. Trouvez-vous une vie, bordel."

"Trouvez-vous une vie, bordel…" se moqua Lore et Steele acquiesça en riant.

Des cheveux blancs se répandirent sur son visage lorsqu'elle tourna la tête pour les regarder. "Exactement ce que je disais." Ses yeux se portèrent au-delà d'eux sur Payne et Harry. "Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous être comme Harry et Payne ? Ils sont tous deux plus jeunes que vous et pourtant plus matures." Harry refusa de croiser son regard, observant toujours les éclairs à l'extérieur.

"Le Soumis ou l'Omega ? Je ne pense pas. Ils sont simplement ennuyeux," dit Lore pour se moquer d'eux mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne réagit.

"C'est plutôt injuste," commença Payne mais il fut interrompu par Fenrir.

"Vous tous, _fermez-là_." L'ordre les réduisit tous au silence. L'Alpha prit une allée longue et poussiéreuse. Harry porta son regard vers l'avant pour regarder la sombre maison qui se rapprochait. Elle était plutôt vaste et possédait quatre portes de garage. Des hautes fenêtres s'étiraient d'un air supérieur sur les quatre pans de la maison. Elle était haute et longue… elle était grande mais probablement pas assez pour être considéré comme un manoir.

Le silence fut rompu par Lore qui laissa échapper un nouveau gaz. Payne soupira d'un air résigné tandis que tous les autres ignoraient le Bêta. Le visage de Harry resta stoïque. Il serra son sac dans son poing. Il avait hâte d'être installé. De cette façon, il pourrait s'enfuir plus vite. Est-ce que Fenrir allait bientôt quitter la maison ? Car il doutait que l'Alpha le laisse partir.

Lorsque l'Escalade s'arrêta devant la porte du garage, Amaris jaillit du véhicule et se dirigea vers le mur juste à côté. Son chemin était illuminé par les phares de la voiture. Ses longs doigts manucurés pressèrent des boutons sur le boitier de commande. Les portes commencèrent à s'ouvrir. "Le code est 0515. Ne l'oublies pas." Fenrir regarda Harry. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Il vit une étincelle dans les yeux de l'Alpha et choisit de se détourner.

"0515. Compris," marmonna Harry en regardant la voiture se garer sur un emplacement libre. Ce qu'il vit lui fit se décrocher la mâchoire. Des voitures… des voitures de sport et des motos. Une Mitsubishi Eclipse se trouvait tout au fond. Sa peinture argentée réfléchissait magnifiquement les lumières. Se trouvaient également là une Jaguar 3 noire, une BMW M5 également noire, une Porsche Boxster Roadster rouge, un Hummer H2 anthracite et une Lincoln Mark LT blanche. Toutes semblaient être très récentes, des modèles 2006 ou 2007. Il avait une préférence pour la Mitsubishi Eclipse SE. Elle était magnifique. Et il y avait des motos. Harry avait toujours rêvé dans piloter une.

Non seulement les lieux étaient remplies de magnifiques cylindrées à 2 ou 4 roues, mais en plus le garage était équipé comme chez un professionnel. Des outils parfaitement rangés et organisés occupaient une partie de l'espace. Des pneus étaient posés contre l'un des murs blancs. Sur les autres, divers posters avaient été épinglés – certains représentants des voitures et d'autres montrant des femmes peu vêtues à la poitrine très généreuse allongées de façon alanguit sur le capot de bolides de sport. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une femme brune. Il détourna rapidement le regard en rougissant. Il adorait les voitures bien qu'il n'y connaisse rien. Il aimait conduire et adorerait pouvoir les collectionner. Ce que Fenrir semblait faire avec enthousiasme.

L'homme était riche, inutile de le nier. Mais Harry ne pouvait passer plus de temps à admirer sa collection. Il allait bientôt partir. Tout ce qu'il conduirait serait la route vers l'enfer.

"Tu aimes ?" demanda Payne en connaisseur, regardant lui-même les véhicules.

Harry détourna les yeux en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. "Ouais." Fenrir sortit de la voiture avec la souplesse d'un chat, se dirigeant vers l'intérieur de la maison à la suite d'Amaris. L'Escalade fut rapidement vide. Harry en profita pour s'étirer avec un soupir de plaisir. Deux jours de route avec _eux_ avaient été un cauchemar.

"Viens, Harry." Payne lui saisit le bras et l'attira vers la maison après avoir éteint la lumière derrière eux.

Cela n'aurait pas dû surprendre le jeune homme, l'intérieur était magnifique bien qu'il soit agrémenter de-ci de-là de marques de griffes et qu'il sente très fort l'odeur de Fenrir. En dehors de ça, c'était très sophistiqué et moderne. Il sentait la chaleur et s'en réjouit. Le Canada était _froid_. C'était quelque chose auquel Harry n'était pas habitué. Etrangement, cela ne semblait pas perturber les autres.

"Où est la putain de bouffe ?" grogna Lore en se balançant d'avant en arrière au fur et à mesure qu'il ouvrait les portes du large réfrigérateur.

Steele poussa un grognement en se laissant tomber dans le canapé en cuir dans le salon, devant le grand écran plasma. Harry remarqua qu'une Game Cube et un graveur DVD y étaient raccordés. Qu'est-ce que Fenrir n'avait pas ?

"Franchement, Lore, nous avons été absents plusieurs mois. Tu crois vraiment que nous gardons la viande ici à pourrir ?" Amaris tendit son bras musclé et lui mit une claque derrière la tête. Lore commença à sourire et se retourna pour la plaquer au sol.

"Woa. Le grand méchant frère ne me crie pas dessus pour avoir toucher sa sœur," le taquina-t-il en levant les yeux vers l'Alpha qui tenait un verre à la main.

Amaris rit, parvenant tout de même à coincer Lore avec une clef de tête. "Il est un peu distrait par d'autres choses." Ses yeux bleus dansèrent en direction de Harry. Elle fronça les sourcils en le voyant debout, seul, dans un coin sombre. "Cher Emeraude, tu dois être épuisé. Laisse-moi te montrer ta chambre. Nous devons choisir entre trois. Je pense que tu vas aimer celle –"

"A côté de la mienne," l'interrompit Fenrir sans leur jeter un regard. Il se dirigea vers le canapé sur lequel s'était installé Steele et l'en jeta aisément à bas. Payne rit et s'assit sur une chaise libre.

Amaris se dégonfla et poussa Lore pour qu'il se relève. "Mais… il serait sûrement mieux –"

Deux yeux jaunes se tournèrent vers elle. « J'ai dit à côté de la mienne." Son ton ne laissait aucune place à la discussion. Lore s'éloigna de la jeune femme et se dirigea vers la chaise de Payne. Harry refusait de montrer sa peur bien que cela n'avait aucune importance puisque l'homme ne lui accordait aucune attention. Il se décolla du mur, remarquant le regard confus de Steele et celui inquiet de Payne.

"Tout va bien, Amaris. Je suis fatigué – ça n'a pas d'importance." Harry s'approcha de sa grande silhouette, atteignant à peine le haut de son épaule. Ses yeux bleus fixèrent le visage de Fenrir mais elle s'adoucit et tourna son regard vers le jeune homme.

"Viens mon petit Soumis," roucoula-t-elle en jetant un regard supérieur à son frère en passant un bras autour de la taille de Harry et le guidant dans l'escalier en spirale.

"A ta place, je ne franchirais pas la ligne, Amaris," la menaça-t-il doucement.

Elle se contenta de rire et resserra son étreinte sur Harry. "Apparemment, tu vas dormir au rez-de-chaussée avec Fenrir. Vous ne serez que tous les deux. J'allais suggérer que tu prennes la chambre à côté de la mienne au troisième étage. Lore et Steele sont au quatrième… Payne est au grenier." Harry fronça les sourcils. Elle rit. "Je plaisante. Il est avec moi au troisième. Mais peut-être te plairas-tu ici. Il y a une table de billard et un mini-bar." Alors qu'ils traversaient la salle de jeux, le jeune homme observa se qui s'y trouvait.

Le-dit billard, des jeux d'arcade, un mini-bar avec les verres, une petite cuisine, un baby-foot. Derrière des portes coulissantes, il aperçut une large piscine intérieure brillamment éclairée. Au loin, on voyait de grands arbres qui entouraient la maison. "Ben merde," murmura Harry totalement abasourdi.

Amaris eut un petit sourire. "Fenrir est riche, comme tu peux t'en rendre compte, mais il dépense tout pour la meute. Il n'apprécie quasiment rien de tout cela en dehors de ses motos." Elle fit une pause mais Harry lui tournait le dos afin d'éviter de croiser son regard. "Il est vraiment facile à vivre quand on le connait un peu, Harry. Il a eut un passé difficile et pense qu'il ne mérite pas tout ça… ni de s'amuser. Peut-être qu'avec toi ici, son humeur va s'améliorer. Il semble s'ouvrir avec toi." Harry retint un reniflement.

"Il me semble plutôt fermé, à moi." Ses yeux se promenaient nonchalamment dans toute la pièce, simplement pour l'éviter. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de ça. Cela rendait ses émotions chaotiques.

"Laisses lui du temps… il est un peu perturbé par tout ce qui se passe en ce moment. Tu –"

Harry se tourna pour la regarder. Il lui fit un petit sourire. "Amaris, je suis vraiment fatigué. Pouvons-nous parler de cela une autre fois ?" Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas être grossier étant donné qu'elle essayait de le réconforter. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'entendre comment Fenrir allait mystérieusement s'ouvrir à son contact. Cela n'arriverait jamais.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et se dirigea vers une porte. "Sincèrement, il a besoin de toi ici, Harry."

Cette fois, Harry renifla et son sourire se fit sarcastique. "Et pourquoi donc ? Est-ce parce que je suis censé être un Soumis ? Est-ce pour cela qu'il m'a mordu et transformé ma vie en l'espace de quelques jours ? Moi je crois qu'il avait simplement besoin d'une 'bénédiction' dans sa meute et n'en a rien à foutre de mes sentiments."

"Non Harry, ce n'est pas ça. Il ne contrôlait pas son loup lorsqu'il t'a mordu –"

"Payne dit que Fenrir se contrôle très bien pendant les pleines lunes. Pourquoi cette nuit-là était-elle différente ? Il a senti que j'étais un Soumis et s'en ai pris à moi… ne réalisant absolument pas qu'en faisant ça, il avait déjà tué ma famille."

Amaris était maintenant en colère. Elle serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre et ses sourcils blancs se froncèrent un peu plus. "Est-ce ce que tu crois, Harry ? Que Fenrir est responsable de la mort de ta famille ?"

Harry s'éloigna d'elle, les épaules tombantes en signe de défaite. "Non," murmura-t-il. "Ce n'est pas ça… je ne le blâme pas." La colère d'Amaris retomba instantanément et elle s'approcha de lui, l'air préoccupé.

"Harry, tu as un esprit brillant, je peux le voir. Tu apporteras tant de lumière à la meute… mais je comprends que, pour le moment, tu sois triste et perturbé. Il t'est arrivé quelque de terrible, quelque chose dont tu n'aurais jamais dû être le témoin. Fenrir n'a pas pu contrôler son loup cette fameuse nuit. Ce n'est pas à moi de t'expliquer pourquoi. Je peux juste te dire qu'il n'était pas dans ses intentions que ta famille soit tuée. Tu dois en parler. Je… _nous_… pouvons tous percevoir ta détresse émotionnelle. Il y a quelque chose d'autre qui te tracasse ?"

Harry secoua furieusement la tête et se dirigea vers la porte qu'Amaris avait indiqué un peu plus tôt. Ses grands yeux verts étaient en train de se remplir de larmes et il ne voulait pas paraître faible. "Non." Il ouvrit la porte et entra.

"Laisses-nous entrer, Harry," murmura Amaris alors qu'il la fermait derrière lui.

Il passa la nuit à pleurer pathétiquement dans son oreiller poussiéreux, ses doigts serrant la photo de sa famille.

**--FH--**

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et grimaça devant la quantité de sommeil qui les habitait encore. Il les frottas et observa la chambre. Son corps était sous les couvertures mais il ne se souvenait pas les avoir tiré sur lui hier soir.

Haussant les épaules, il s'assit et étudia la pièce. Elle était plutôt simple. Des murs couleur crème avec des meubles en bois foncé et un immense lit aux draps noirs. Rien de particulier en dehors de la vue, la fenêtre donnait sur la forêt. Il repoussa les couvertures et se leva lentement pour ne pas être étourdi. Aujourd'hui était le jour… où il essaierait de s'enfuir. Mais quelque chose l'empêchait de se jeter tête baissée dans son projet. Peut-être cela avait-il quelque chose à voir avec la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Amaris la veille au soir. Il n'était plus certain de vouloir le faire maintenant.

En passant une main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant un peu plus, il sortit de la chambre. De profondes marques de griffes au milieu de sa porte attirèrent son attention. Il était presque certain qu'elles n'y étaient pas hier soir, mais il pouvait se tromper vu que la maison toute entière était griffée. N'y pensant plus, il se dirigea lentement vers l'escalier et monta les marches.

"Amaris et Fenrir sont partis acheter à manger et rencontrer les autres Alphas de la région." La voix venait du haut des escaliers. Harry s'arrêta et écouta.

"Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là…" La seconde voix fit une pause et Harry sut que c'était Steele. "Que penses-tu du Soumis ?"

Le cœur du jeune homme manqua un battement tandis qu'il essayait de se faire aussi petit que possible dans l'escalier. Un rire raisonna. "Tu sais ce que j'en penses, Steele. C'est un putain de poids pour la meute. Il ne s'adaptera pas… je ne crois pas vouloir qu'il s'adapte; Nous sommes une meute soudée, mais avec lui dans le coin, cela va nous séparer et causer des problèmes. Les Chasseurs étaient un problème mais maintenant, nous allons avoir en plus tous les dominants des autres meutes à nos trousses. Nous serons obligés d'être en permanence sur nos gardes s'il reste."

Harry fit la moue. "Nous ne pouvons même pas le baiser. Fenrir nous a ordonné de ne même pas poser les yeux sur lui. A quoi d'autre est-il bon ? Je veux dire… je ne veux pas paraître trop dur mais une partie de moi espère qu'il ne survivra pas à sa première transformation. C'est très rare qu'un Soumis s'en sorte. Peut-être serait-ce une bonne chose."

Une douleur lui vrilla la poitrine. Il était sur le point redescendre l'escalier lorsqu'il entendit Lore poser la question fatidique. "Et toi, Steele ?"

"C'est un boulet," fut tout ce que l'homme dit. Harry ferma un instant les yeux et acquiesça. C'est bien ce qu'il pensait. Peu importait ce que disait Amaris, il ne s'acclimaterait jamais.

Harry se retourna et faillit hurler de peur. Payne se tenait au pied des marches. Il arborait un air totalement meurtrier. "Ne les écoutes pas, Harry." Le jeune homme pencha la tête sur le côté, écoutant pour voir si Steele ou Lore étaient à proximité. Mais juste au cas où, il passa rapidement devant Payne en direction de sa chambre. "Ils sont absolument à côté de la plaque, Harry. Si Fenrir était là…"

Harry ravala ses émotions et fit un sourire à l'homme. "Tout va bien, Payne. Je sais qu'ils ne m'aiment pas beaucoup."

L'Omega était absolument choqué. "Tu…"

"Vraiment, ça va," mentit-il. "Ecoutes, Payne. Je me demandais si tu pouvais me rendre un immense service."

"Lequel ?" acquiesça l'homme, apparemment prêt à tout pour lui.

Harry s'assit sur un tabouret au bar et posa son menton dans sa main. "Je me demandais si tu pouvais m'emmener en ville pour acheter des, euh, des pilules énergisantes. Tu vois, j'ai vraiment besoin d'en prendre une chaque matin sinon j'ai tendance à devenir maussade et à avoir de méchantes migraines."

Payne sortit son portable et l'agita en direction de Harry. "Je peux appeler Fenrir et lui demander. Il est au magasin en ce moment, avec Amaris. De toute façon, je crois qu'il adorerait entendre parler de la petite conversation entre Lore et Steele."

Harry fut pris d'horreur. Il secoua la tête. "Non, tu ne comprends pas. J'ai besoin d'y aller moi-même. Je ne me souviens pas exactement du nom mais je me souviens de l'aspect de l'emballage." Un regard ambre le regarda avec confusion. "S'il te plait, Payne," le supplia-t-il en lui faisant ses plus beaux yeux de cocker.

"Je… je ne suis pas sûr. Fenrir préfèrerait probablement que tu ne sortes pas sans sa permission…" dit-il puis il haussa les épaules. "Très bien. Allez, viens."

Soulagement et culpabilité jaillirent dans l'esprit de Harry. Il se sentait coupable d'utiliser Payne de cette façon mais c'était absolument nécessaire. Il se répétait sans cesse que c'était pour le bien de la meute.

Ils se levèrent et remontèrent l'escalier. "Je peux conduire ?" demanda-t-il plein d'espoirs. Payne accepta. Tous deux pénétrèrent dans la cuisine où Lore et Steele discutaient. Harry ignora leurs regards et se dirigea vers le tiroir où étaient rangées les clefs. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il ne remarqua pas seulement les clefs de la Mitsubishi mais également le rouleau de cash qu'il espérait y trouver. Des billets de cent dollars. Il regarda nonchalamment si quelque faisait attention à lui.

"Tu viens Harry ?" demanda Payne en jetant un coup d'œil aux deux autres. Le jeune homme savait qu'il ne dirait rien sur ce qui avait transpiré en l'absence de l'Alpha.

"Vous allez où ?" demanda Lore en se levant. "Vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir. Fenrir m'a particulièrement demandé de ne pas _le_ laisser quitter la maison." Son gros doigt pointa Harry.

"Nous n'allons nul part. Nous conduisons juste autour de la maison," mentit Payne. Harry fut impressionné par sa facilité à le faire.

Lore haussa les épaules en se rasseyant. "Très bien. Vous affronterez l'Alpha tout seul dans ce cas."

Harry quitta prestement la maison suivit par l'Omega. "J'ai vraiment hâte de raconter à Fenrir ce qu'ils ont dit à ton sujet. Ne t'inquiète pas. Il va s'occuper de leur cas." Un regard vert se posa sur Payne par-dessus le capot de la voiture. C'était vraiment quelqu'un qu'on voulait avoir comme ami.

**--FH--**

La voiture se conduisait comme dans un rêve. Harry fut triste de mettre un terme à leur ballade en se garant devant le magasin. Ce n'était pas celui ou se trouvait Fenrir mais il devait tout de même se dépêcher. Payne sortit le premier de la voiture et le jeune homme fit semblant de le suivre. A l'instant où l'homme claquait la portière, Harry prit une profonde inspiration. "Je suis désolé, Payne. C'est mieux comme ça." L'Omega posa un curieux regard sur lui qui devint choqué lorsqu'il le vit remonter en voiture et verrouiller les portes.

"Harry… non. Ne fais pas ça." L'Omega frappe à la vitre alors que la voiture démarrait. "S'il te plait."

Détestant l'entendre supplier, Harry mit la radio à fond et fit demi-tour, regardant Payne courir après la voiture. _C'était_ pour le mieux. Vraiment.

Ses lèvres tremblaient lorsqu'il enfonça l'accélérateur. Cette fois il réussirait à s'échapper. L'aéroport n'était pas loin et il avait assez d'argent pour acheter un billet pour la Floride. Mais peu importait la volonté qu'il mettait à imaginer Sirius, c'était toujours les visages inquiets de Payne et d'Amaris qui s'imposaient à lui.

**--FH--**

Son sentiment de trahison était profond mais Payne comprenait pourquoi Harry avait fait ça. Mais, évidemment, il connaissait Fenrir… et il n'était pas homme à le laisser s'enfuir facilement. En réalité, il était bien plus inquiet pour la santé de Harry lorsque l'Alpha lui aurait remis la main dessus.

Lore était un idiot qui allait payer et, pour la première fois, Payne attendait ce moment avec impatience. Ce qu'il avait dit au sujet de Harry était irrespectueux et grossier. Le Soumis était un vrai plus pour la meute… si seulement Harry l'avait compris.

Il soupira en voyant la voiture s'éloigner. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur son téléphone portable. Il devait appeler Fenrir mais il avait peur de le faire. L'Alpha serait furieux après tout le monde. Et lorsque cela arrivait, il subissait toujours les foudres de Lore et Steele a posteriori. Après une profonde inspiration, il composa le numéro de Fenrir.

"Que se passe-t-il, Payne ?" dit l'homme avec son accent anglais.

"Je crois que tu ne vas pas aimer ça, mon Alpha," dit Payne avec soumission. "Mais… Harry s'est enfui."

* * *

_A suivre…_


	7. Vous Respirez Dans Les Vapeurs

**Auteur** : **The Dark Cyan Star**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à moi.

**NdT** : Tag : Oyé Oyé pleurons mes amis,

Une wii fit le Père Noël des anniv' c'est permis …

Sev' : Oui c'est vrai mais une toute pitite de rien du tout

Tag : Oyé Oyé pleurons mes amis,

Mario et tous ses poteaux ont garé leur kart dans son salon …

Sev' : Tous ses amis, tous ses amis c'est vite dit !! Je ne suis en réseau qu'avec le Monde entier. Il ne faut quand même pas en rajouter. Tout de suite les grands mots, l'art de transformer une catastrophe planétaire … en catastrophe planétaire. Pffffff

M'en fout d'abord parce que j'ai toujours un demi chapitre d'avance

Tag : Yep mais ça fait plus qu'un demi et vue la vitesse à laquelle je corrige et la vitesse ou tu wiitises, kariotises, heu je veux dire traduis je me rapproche à grand pas … de loup … .

_**Donc, en conclusion, cette fois encore j'ai de l'avance.**_

Un warning beaucoup plus important concernant les sombres pensées de Harry qui cheminent depuis le chapitre précédent et bien … elles cheminent, elles cheminent et entre en phase d'application donc là encore comme pour le chapitre précédent si toi pas vouloir lire toi partir réviser tes cours, manger un peu de junkfood, faire une longue pause pipi … et autres activités champêtres.

* * *

**Vous Respirez Dans les Vapeurs**

Il n'y croyait pas. Il avait vraiment réussi à s'échapper cette fois.

Il agita impatiemment la main en direction d'un taxi pour qu'il s'arrête. L'implacable soleil de Floride cognait dur, le faisant abondamment transpirer. Ce n'était pas trop grave … après que Fenrir l'eut mordu, il détestait la chaleur mais maintenant, ça allait. Non seulement ça, mais sa vue recommençait à se dégrader. Et le meilleur de tout, il n'avait plus incessamment envie de viande. Les choses s'arrangeaient mais, dans le même temps, il savait qu'il mourrait durant sa première pleine lune. Son loup était mort en lui et cela le tuait lentement.

"On va où ?" lui demanda un homme bourru, arborant une épaisse moustache. Il grimpa dans le taxi, son sac à la main. Il baissa ses yeux verts pour regarder l'argent qui lui restait. Un peu plus de cinquante dollars. Le billet d'avion lui avait couté cher mais il s'y attendait.

"Euh, aussi loin que cinquante dollars peuvent me conduire… en direction de Godrics Hollow." L'homme grogna et engagea son véhicule en direction de leur destination.

**--FH--**

**Quelques heures plus tôt**

Mal à l'aise, Payne s'agitait en voyant l'Escalade foncer sur lui. Fenrir venait le chercher et, à partir de là, l'Omega n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer. Lorsque le véhicule s'immobilisa, il ouvrit la portière et monta à l'arrière. Ses yeux cherchèrent Fenrir et le trouvèrent au téléphone avec une Amaris inquiète à ses côtés. "Depuis quand est-il parti ?" demanda-t-elle en se tournant pour l'étudier. Ce fut en cet instant que Payne réalisa à quel point la présence de Harry l'affectait non seulement lui mais également l'ensemble de la meute.

"Il y a environ vingt minutes." Il regarda de nouveau l'Alpha qui murmurait dans son téléphone. "Vous avez déjà des pistes ?"

"Non. Harry a dû quitter la région sans se faire remarquer. Aucun autre Alpha ne l'a vu et il n'a pas traversé la frontière. Donc il est parti soit vers le nord, l'ouest ou l'est, ce qui serait étonnant vu qu'il ne connait pas du tout le coin." Ses yeux bleus étaient voilés. "J'aurai dû le remarquer hier soir. Quelque chose le tracassait. J'aurai dû faire quelque chose."

'Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, Amaris. Tout est la faute de Lore et Steele." Fenrir referma sèchement son portable et agrippa le volant, faisant blanchir ses phalanges. "On s'occupera de leur cas, ne t'inquiète pas." Ses yeux jaunes lançaient des éclairs et Payne se serra contre la vitre. "Racontes-moi exactement ce qu'ils ont fait, Payne."

L'Omega ne lui avait pas raconté ce qu'ils avaient dit, se disant que par téléphone ce ne serait pas le meilleur moyen de le mettre au courant. Mais à présent, il n'était pas certain de vouloir le lui dire. Fenrir enrageait littéralement. "Je..; il… Lore–," Il prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux. "Harry a surpris Lore et Steele parlant de lui ce matin. Ils ont dit des choses qu'il aurait mieux valu taire…"

"A propos de ?" demanda Fenrir brièvement. Amaris soupira.

"Fenrir, tu dois te calmer–,"

"Je ne me calmerais pas, Amaris. _Mon_ Soumis est dans la nature, totalement inconscient des Chasseurs et des autres loups-garous à ses trousses. Je ne me calmerais que lorsqu'il sera de nouveau sous ma protection." Payen rouvrit les yeux pour voir les canines et les incisives de l'Alpha grandirent. Il ne l'avait jamais vu à ce point en colère. L'homme se contrôlait toujours, mais il semblait que dernièrement, son loup avait pris le dessus. Cela avait quelque chose à voir avec Harry, Payne en était certain. La question était laquelle ? Est-ce que la présence du jeune homme faisait ressortir la domination de Fenrir, tout comme il apportait de la confiance à Payne ? Ou peut-être que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait que Harry soit un Soumis et que l'Alpha s'inquiétait de sa sécurité. Mais si c'était le cas, Fenrir n'exposerait pas autant ses émotions à la face du monde. Une fois, Steele s'était enfui et Fenrir n'avait rien laissé transparaître en dehors de sa ferme détermination à le ramener.

"Qu'ont-ils dit ?" redemanda Fenrir, défiant Payne du regard.

"Ils ont juste dit qu'il était un fardeau pour la meute." Il hésita mais les deux yeux posés sur lui le poussèrent à étayer. "Ils voulaient qu'il meurt… durant sa première lune. Ils ont dit que… ils ont dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le baiser et se demandaient à quoi d'autre pouvait bien servir un Soumis. S'il te plait ne me punis pas." Mais l'Alpha ne dit rien. Son visage était fermé alors qu'il conduisait en direction de la maison. Payne ne pouvait qu'imaginer le genre de tortures auxquelles il pensait pour Lore et Steele.

Le téléphone de Fenrir sonna.

Amaris se tourna et lui fit un gentil sourire. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Payne. Tout se terminera bien. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait aujourd'hui… Fenrir ne te punira pas et je ne laisserais pas Lore te toucher."

Payne ressentait l'absence de Harry car un tremblement incontrôlable le secouait. Maintenant que le Soumis était parti, sa confiance en lui approchait le zéro absolu. "Harry ira bien ? Il reviendra ?"

"Fenrir ne permettrait rien d'autre." Elle tendit la main et la posa sur le genou de l'Omega. "Je ressens aussi son absence, Payne. Tout va bien, il reviendra." Le bruit d'un téléphone se refermant leur indiqua que Fenrir avait terminé. "C'était qui ?" demanda Amaris en retirant sa main pour faire face à son frère.

L'homme resta stoïque un moment avant d'écarter légèrement les lèvres, dévoilant ses canines. "Il est dans un avion pour la Floride." Il fit une pause et tourna durement dans l'allée. "Je suppose qu'il va retrouver son parrain, Sirius Black."

"Comment sais-tu cela ?" Elle faisait référence à Sirius et non au coup de fil anonyme. Fenrir Greyback avait de nombreux alliés à travers le pays et en Europe. Il avait des yeux et des oreilles partout.

"La mère de Harry m'en a parlé quand je l'ai rencontré au stade." Fenrir fronçait les sourcils en coupant le moteur de la voiture devant la porte de la maison. Il resta assis là à regarder ses mains posées sur le volant. Payne retint son souffle, essayant de faire aussi peu de bruit que possible. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir le droit d'être le témoin du moment de faiblesse de son Alpha. "Je ne l'ai pas encore revendiqué mien," déclara-t-il. "C'est un Soumis n'appartenant à personne et se promenant dans le sud." Amaris tendit la main et lui caressa la joue.

"Tout se terminera bien. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de loups-garous dans le sud et nous pouvons espérer que les Chasseurs ne sont pas près de la maison de son parrain. Et même dans le cas contraire, ils n'auraient aucune idée de ce qu'il est." Amaris était la seule de la meute à pouvoir parler ainsi à Fenrir et le toucher. Payne restait assis au fond, écoutant sans bouger.

Fenrir écarta sa main et ouvrit la portière. "Il va tuer son loup en faisant ça, Amaris. Il ne survivra pas à sa première transformation. N'as-tu pas remarqué ?" Il leur lança un regard glacial. "Il n'était pas en phase avec son loup. J'ai laissé courir, car je pensais qu'il avait simplement besoin de temps pour s'habituer à la disparition de sa famille. Quand nous sommes arrivés ici, j'espérais régler ce problème." Il détourna la tête. "Son habitude de ne pas manger et sa détresse émotionnelle vont le tuer."

Sans attendre la réponse de sa sœur, il claqua la portière et se dirigea vers la maison. Payne et Amaris échangèrent un regard avant de suivre leur Alpha. Tous deux savaient très bien ce qui allait se passer et étaient divisés entre anticipation et incertitude. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils restèrent dans l'ombre, observant Fenrir foncer sur Steele et Lore. Le Beta et son ami étaient assis paresseusement dans le canapé et regardaient la télévision.

Lore se tourna avec un sourire qui se transforma rapidement en froncement de sourcils en voyant l'expression de Fenrir. "Salut Fenrir…" commença-t-il. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur Amaris et Payne. "Où est le Soumis, Payne ? Tu l'as perdu alors que Fenrir avait explicitement ordonné qu'il ne sorte pas de la maison ?" Il essayait d'améliorer l'humeur de l'Alpha mais cela ne fonctionnait clairement pas.

Fenrir se pencha vers le Beta et empoigna son col de chemise. En un instant, Lore se retrouva debout et nez à nez avec l'homme. Steele, sentant le danger, se mit sur pied pour essayer de quitter la pièce mais l'Alpha tendit son autre main et parvint à la refermer autour de la gorge de l'homme. "Tous les deux vous serez punis pour votre désobéissance et votre irrespect."

Les yeux de Steele s'élargirent alors que ceux de Lore se plissaient. "Pourquoi ? C'est Payne qui est parti contre tes ordres !"

Le visage de Fenrir semblait sans émotion mais tout le monde savait à quel point il était furieux. "Votre petite conversation d'aujourd'hui, incluant les mots 'c'est un fardeau', 'je veux le baiser', j'espère qu'il mourra'… ça te rappelle quelque chose, _chiot_ ?" Lore se débattit.

"C'est injuste. Je ne savais pas qu'il écoutait ! Bordel, prends un cachet, Fenrir. Le Soumis _est_ un fardeau… regarde ce qui se passe en ce moment !" cria Lore, postillonnant au visage de l'Alpha. Apparemment, ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire car il jeta violement Steele sur le côté et resserra sa prise sur l'homme.

"Tu ferais mieux de te reprendre, Lore. Je n'hésiterais pas à te frapper. Harry _est_ un membre de la meute maintenant. Donc tu le traiteras en tant que tel." Ce commentaire fit bouillir Lore. Il ferma le poing et frappa Fenrir à l'œil. Il se libéra de son étreinte et prit la tangente, ses vêtements se déchirant et laissant apparaître une fourrure brune qui jaillissait de sa peau. En quelques secondes, il se transforma en loup et s'enfuit à toute vitesse à travers la porte ouverte en direction des bois.

Fenrir avait une étincelle dans les yeux tandis qu'il se défaisait calmement de sa chemise et déboutonnait son pantalon. Une fois nu, des poils argentés commencèrent à pousser sur ses bras et ses os prirent une forme bizarre. Fenrir eut un sourire froid à destination des membres de la meute encore présents. Puis la transformation s'opéra. A sa place, se tenait un magnifique loup qui semblait attirer tous les regards par sa beauté. Avec un léger mouvement de la queue, il disparut, ses muscles se contractant au rythme de sa course.

**--FH--**

Il redoutait ses retrouvailles avec Sirius.

Ses pieds le brulaient tant il avait dû marcher. Sa vue était si mauvaise qu'il devait plisser les yeux en permanence. Le taxi l'avait déposé à environ huit kilomètres de chez son parrain. L'homme n'avait eu aucune pitié pour lui en le laissant. Il s'était juste contenter d'empocher les cinquante dollars et de grogner une dernière fois. Le soleil cognait et il transpirait abondamment.

Alors qu'il marchait sur le bord de la route, il commença à réfléchir plus sérieusement à sa décision de venir ici. De toute façon, qu'était-il censé faire d'autre alors qu'il lui restait plus d'une heure de marche ? Les probabilités que Sirius soit chez lui étaient minces, compte tenu du fait que son parrain voyageait beaucoup. Mais, s'il était là, qu'est-ce que Harry était supposé lui dire ? Comment allait-il lui expliquer qu'il avait réussi à sortir de la maison Potter avec rien d'autres que quelques égratignures et un moral brisé ?

"Salut Sirius, c'est moi. Je t'aime… tu sais. Au fait, je suis désolé que tu sois dévasté par la mort de ton meilleur ami… un petit truc avant que je ne reparte définitivement … je suis un loup-garou maintenant. Ou alors, je vais bientôt mourir. Alors puis-je vivre ici un moment pendant que tu me regardes m'éteindre ?" Harry émit un cri féroce en s'entendant énoncer exactement ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Il était stupide. Comment pourrait-il demander à son parrain de le regarder mourir juste après avoir appris qu'il avait échappé au carnage ?

Il y avait bien une solution pour aider son loup à devenir plus fort mais beaucoup de choses penchaient en la défaveur de cette solution. Tout d'abord, les loups-garous étaient des monstres… il ne pourrait jamais accepter son loup donc celui-ci n'accepterait jamais de devenir plus fort. Et deuxièmement, si par magie son loup était assez puissant et qu'il survive à sa première transformation, il mettrait Sirius en danger à cause des Chasseurs. Et mettre le seul membre encore vivant de sa famille en danger était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

Tout compte fait, il allait choisir la dernière option et se laisser lentement mourir. Il aurait voulu que les Chasseurs le tuent mais il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qui ils étaient.

Harry tomba à genoux sous le poids de sa douleur. Il appuya son front sur la route brûlante. Il était un idiot, un petit garçon stupide dénué d'intelligence. Il n'était pas l'homme qu'il s'imaginait. Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant. Plus rien n'en avait.

Lorsqu'il commença à avoir le front engourdi, il se força à se relever et à poursuivre sa marche en direction de la maison de Sirius. Avec de la chance, il ne serait pas chez lui. Harry avait seulement besoin d'un endroit où se reposer avant de s'enfoncer dans les bois et dit rester jusqu'à la pleine lune ou jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt de faim.

C'était quand la pleine lune de toute façon ? Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité que Fenrir l'avait mordu mais, en réalité, cela ne faisait qu'une semaine. Il allait donc commencer par s'affamer. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains brulées d'avoir été en contact avec l'asphalte chauffé à blanc. Elles ne guérissaient pas aussi vite que l'autre fois, quand il faisait qu'un avec son loup… même le bleu consécutif à coup de poing de l'Alpha avait déjà disparu. Et ses ongles semblaient raccourcir.

Serrant les dents, il saisît fermement son sac et se mit à courir. C'était la seule chose à laquelle il ne renoncerait jamais. Cela l'aidait à s'éclaircir les idées…

**--FH--**

"N'y va pas. Les Chasseurs te connaissent. Envois quelqu'un d'autre, s'il te plait," supplia Amaris en regardant son frère préparer stoïquement un petit sac.

"Non, j'y vais." Il lui tourna le dos. Elle se mordilla la lèvre.

"Tu devrais simplement lui dire qu'il est ton compagnon, Fenrir. Cela rendrait les choses tellement plus faciles entre vous et la meute. Vous méritez tous deux d'être heureux."

Il tourna la tête et l'étudia d'un œil critique. "Mériter le bonheur ? _Je_ ne mérite rien si ce n'est l'enfer alors Harry … Je ne le mérite pas … avoir un compagnon." Une mèche argentée tomba sur son visage et cacha son expression lorsqu'il se retourna vers son sac. "Quoi…" commença-t-il avant de secouer la tête. "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est moi qui est reçu un Soumis au milieu de tous ces loups-garous qui en ont besoin. Je suis cruel, froid, –"

"Parce que tu as changé de vie, Fenrir, au moment où tout semblait sombre et sans espoir. Tu as transformé ta colère en rédemption et tu t'es détaché de ton passé. Tu as aidé ta meute et ta famille. Maintenant, il est temps que quelque chose de bon t'arrive."

"Je ne le mérite pas," grinça-t-il.

"Alors pourquoi te donnes-tu autant de mal pour le ramener ? Dis-moi, Fenrir. Pourquoi l'as-tu mordu alors ? Si tu savais que tu ne le méritais, pourquoi le transformer ?"

Un silence, puis, "Parce qu'il est mien."

Amaris soupira. "Donc tu seras totalement possessif avec lui mais tu ne t'autoriseras pas à en profiter ?" Fenrir ferma son sac et se tourna pour faire face à sa sœur avec un sourire sombre.

"Oh ma sœur, _j'adore_ le dominer." Il fit une pause pour regarder le visage d'Amaris devenir livide. "J'attendrais. Si c'est ce que tu veux entendre. J'attendrais qu'il soit plus à l'aise avec la meute et qu'il vieillisse, puis j'envisagerais de faire un autre pas dans sa vie."

"Qu'il vieillisse ? Il est adulte–,"

"Il a dix-sept ans. Même pas dix-huit, la majorité légale. Je suis assez vieux pour être son père."

Amaris fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. "L'âge ne compte pas, Fenrir et tu le sais pertinemment. Ton attitude froide envers Harry l'a fait se sentir rejeté. J'ai vu son expression hier lorsque tu lui as battu froid… il est perturbé."

"Non, c'est un idiot qui sera puni dès que je lui mettrais la main dessus." Il jeta son sac sur son épaule et regarda Amaris avec sérieux. "J'ai dit que j'y réfléchirai, Amaris. Qu'attends-tu de plus de moi ? L'amour n'est pas une chose qui m'est familière. Je lui ferais du mal."

"Tu lui en fais en ce moment." Elle fit une pause et réfléchit à une action qui entrainerait une réaction. "Si tu n'en veux pas comme compagnon, alors conduis toi en père et laisse un autre dominant le baiser jusqu'à l'épuisement puis revendiques-les pour ce qu'ils sont." Elle s'attendait à voir son poing arriver. Elle se baissa et releva les yeux vers lui. Il avait un regard meurtrier. "Ton envie de le posséder va prendre le dessus, Fenrir. Que feras-tu d'autres ? Le garder en laisse à tes côtés et lui interdire de voir quelqu'un d'autre pendant que tu garderas tes distances avec lui ? Cela n'arrivera pas. Tu le pousseras simplement à commettre des actes désespérés comme celui-ci. C'est autant ta faute que celle de Lore s'il est parti."

Elle était en train de pousser le bouchon un peu loin, elle le savait, mais sinon comment lui ferait-elle comprendre ? Il restait totalement butté tant que personne ne lui faisait face. Ses narines frémirent mais, avant qu'il ne puisse parler, quelqu'un frappa lourdement à la porte de la chambre. "Fenrir, Payne est au téléphone avec Harry !" La voix de Steele était étouffée par l'épaisse porte. Fenrir passa devant Amaris et l'ouvrit violement.

**--FH--**

Finalement, il se retrouvait au même point, tentant désespérément de faire quelque chose qui changerait son destin. Sirius n'était pas chez lui donc il utilisa la clé cachée sous le pot de fleur pour ouvrir la porte. Et là… il sortit le morceau de papier portant le numéro de cellulaire de Payne et se saisit du téléphone. Tout ce temps, son moi intérieur lui criait sa désapprobation. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il plissa les yeux sur les chiffres et composa lentement le numéro. Il n'y eut qu'une sonnerie puis le souffle de Payne.

"Allo ?" Harry restait assis là, écoutant simplement l'Omega. Sa culpabilité lui broyait la poitrine. "Allo…" Payne raccrocha et le jeune homme ne fit pas un geste, la tonalité lui vrillant le tympan. Ses yeux regardaient dans le vide tandis qu'il replaçait le combiné.

Rien ne semblait à sa place.

Avec un soupir, il reprit le téléphone et appuya sur la touche 'bis'. "Allo ?" La confusion était notable dans le ton de Payne et Harry se mordit la lèvre. "Harry, c'est toi ? S'il te plait, parles-moi."

"Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé de t'avoir trahis comme ça." Il prononça cette phrase très vite mais Payne la compris.

"Tout va bien, Harry. Je comprends pourquoi tu pensais qu'il était nécessaire de t'enfuir. Mais tu dois rentrer à la _maison_, Harry." Le mot maison lui déplut mais il ignora les propos de l'Omega.

"Je suis désolé de ce que j'ai fait, Payne… mais j'appelais pour dire au revoir. Un vrai au revoir." Il n'y eut plus un bruit puis _sa_ voix jaillit.

"Il n'y a aucune raison pour dire au revoir, Harry. Je veux que tu reviennes. Je ne discuterais pas au téléphone. Reviens ici et nous discuterons entre adultes." La voix de Fenrir semblait le caresser mais il refusa de se laisser aller.

"Je ne peux pas. Il m'est impossible de faire partir de ta meute, Fenrir. Je suis un fardeau." Sa voix était amère et pleine d'auto-apitoiement mais il s'en foutait.

"Tu es un foutu imbécile, tu m'entends ?" grogna l'Alpha dans le combiné. Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même. C'était comme si l'homme n'était qu'à quelques pas de lui, ce qui le fit trembler, bien qu'il fut à l'autre bout du continent. "Tu n'es pas un fardeau. Ta place est parmi nous, avec moi." Fenrir fit une pause comme s'il voulait en dire plus mais il changea de sujet. "Reste dans sa maison et n'en bouge pas. C'est un ordre que tu vas suivre, chiot." Harry se tut. " Tu as compris ?"

"Va te faire foutre." En se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Harry raccrocha le téléphone et partit lentement, les yeux grands ouverts. Son cœur ratait des battements à cause de la peur qu'il venait d'avoir. Il était fou de penser que Fenrir pouvait traverser le téléphone et venir le punir mais, en cet instant, cela lui semblait tout à fait envisageable. L'Alpha avait un tel caractère qu'il imposait immédiatement l'obéissance même si vous n'étiez pas un loup-garou.

Harry eut un soupir las en posant son front contre le mur. Il entoura sa maigre poitrine de ses bras. Tournant la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre, il vit de lourds nuages noirs chargés d'orage s'approcher traitreusement. Le soleil clignota une dernière fois puis disparut derrière une couche nuageuse sans fin. Des ombres emplirent la cuisine et se posèrent sur Harry. Une larme solitaire s'échappa de son œil et tomba sans bruit sur le sol.

**--FH--**

Il était évident qu'il pleuvait. Ses vêtements étaient collés à sa peau et ses cheveux lui tombaient dans les yeux. Non que cela eu la moindre importance, il n'y voyait de toute façon rien sans lunettes. Il restait là… simplement assis sur le tronc d'un arbre mort couché au sol. La maison de Sirius était juste en face de lui. Il attendait que son Alpha vienne le chercher. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu de faire mais il était finalement parvenu à la conclusion qu'il était stupide et immature. Il ne voulait pas aller en enfer. Il avait trop peur pour se suicider. Non que Fenrir ait l'intention de le laisser vivre après ce qu'il avait fait : s'enfuir, voler de l'argent et une voiture, l'insulter et lui raccrocher au nez.

Mais par-dessus tout, il savait que sa vie était maintenant entre les mains de l'Alpha. Il était toujours contrarié d'être un loup-garou et ne voyait pas ça comme une bénédiction mais il avait l'intention de donner une chance à la meute malgré les mots blessants de Lore.

Un éclair zébra le ciel et il vit la silhouette de Sirius traversant la cuisine. Son parrain était rentré peu de temps après le départ de Harry. Ce qui était douloureux… il avait tellement envie de le serrer dans ses bras, de le réconforter. Ils n'étaient littéralement qu'à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre et pourtant un monde les séparait.

Il entendit une voiture s'arrêter derrière lui mais il ne bougea pas de son arbre, contemplant Sirius à travers le rideau de pluie. S'il avait été réellement un loup-garou, il aurait entendu les pas silencieux de Fenrir mais, hélas, il n'avait pas conscience de l'approche de l'homme mais s'il savait qu'il était là. "A quoi ressemble-t-il ? Montre-t-il sa peine ou son visage est-il sans expression ?" Sa voix se brisa à la fin de sa question, des larmes coulant sur son visage en plus de la pluie.

"Il a l'air de quelqu'un qui essai de gérer au mieux." Harry soupira en sentant de chaudes mains se poser sur ses épaules décharnées. "Tu es dans un état…" Fenrir le prit dans ses bras par derrière et le souleva sans effort. Jetant un dernier regard à la forme floue de Sirius, il se laissa emporter. Il enfouit son nez dans l'odeur de l'Alpha et inhala. L'homme avait une odeur rassurante… rassurante et dangereuse. Deux choses qui semblaient incompatibles mais, pour Fenrir, c'était une combinaison parfaite.

Il sentit qu'on l'installait dans une voiture où régnait une douce chaleur bienfaitrice. Les portières s'ouvrirent et se fermèrent plusieurs fois. Puis il perçut un poids à ses côtés, probablement sur le siège conducteur. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas fut un souffle chaud lui chatouillant le visage, ni des mains qui essuyaient ses larmes. Mais, par-dessus tout, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que des dents pointues s'enfoncent durement dans sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur.

Harry cria et s'évanouit.

* * *

_A suivre…_


	8. Reviens au Pays

**Auteur** : **The Dark Cyan Star**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à moi.

**NdT** : Et non vous ne rêvez pas !! C'est bien moi. Malgré ces quelques semaines de silence, je suis de retour. Les raisons de cet état de fait ?? Oui ? Non ? Oui ?? VACANCESSSSSSS !!

Et oui chair lectrices et chair lecteurs, j'ai viré mon cul de Panam et me suis barré dans la campagne française … A Lyon puis à Toulouse. TT

Si si je vous assure, c'est la campagne. Nous sommes au moins à pffffffffff tout ça en kil et en minutes alors…

Bon, trêve de plaisanteries. Je vais dire un truc hypra super hyper important. Merci à vous qui suivez, malgré mes retards, mes fics. Je n'ai fais mes RARs que cette semaines parce qu'après trois semaines de congés, mon buro était comment dire … aussi encombrer que la boite mail du boulot …soupirs à fendre le cœur le plus dur

Donc merci encore à vous !! De votre patience et surtout d'aimer ce pairing assez … original.

Je ne laisse rien tomber même s'il est vrai que j'ai surtout updaté « Sous Un Ciel Sans Etoile » ces derniers temps mais comme vous le savez, c'est la préférée de ma béta alors il faut que je brosse, lustre, polishe dans le sens du poil sinon … non non je ne parle pas de ma voiture mais bien d'Elle …

Il reste un chapitre à corriger de cette fic et ensuite je vais m'attaquer à rattraper le retard pour Alignement Des Etoiles Sur La Pleine Lune.

Encore un ti' truc et ensuite je vous laisse à votre lecture. Notre Boss, Tia pour ne pas la nommer, du Troisième Oeil aussi appelé TO, vient de nous rappeler que nous avions encore un peu de pain sur la planche … environs une toute petite centaine de pages de rien du tout à traduire et corriger pour … bientôt.

Nous allons donc encore une fois vous demandez de vous armez de patience.

Merci et profitez parce que ce chapitre évolue tout com… mais chutttt…

Bizoux

* * *

**Reviens au Pays**

En prenant une grande inspiration, Harry s'assit, ouvrant grands les yeux. Sa poitrine semblait se comprimer pour chasser l'air de ses poumons, l'empêchant dans inhaler par la même occasion. Il ne savait pas où il était, ni quel jour on était. Il ne se souvenait même pas de ce qui lui était arrivé. Rien n'avait d'importance pour l'instant à part se gaver d'oxygène. Harry posa son poing sur sa poitrine pour essayer d'atténuer la sensation d'étouffement mais lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec sa peau, il siffla de douleur.

"Tu dois te détendre, mon chiot," dit une voix apaisante derrière lui. Le matelas sur lequel il reposait s'enfonça lorsque quelqu'un s'assit à ses côtés.

Pendant un moment, il paniqua encore plus. Qui était-ce ? Que voulait-il ?

Le bruit de d'une personne qui hyper ventilait frappa ses oreilles. Il réalisa soudain que c'était _lui_ qui produisait ce vacarme. Une grande paume chaude se posa affectueusement sur son visage inondé de sueur."Du calme." La voix envoya des vagues apaisantes directement dans son cerveau. "Respire à fond." L'ordre était sec, autoritaire. Et Harry le suivit, les yeux étroitement fermés. "Maintenant retiens ton souffle… c'est ça, Amour. Relâches-le lentement." Expirant en tremblant, le jeune homme se rendit compte que la main chassait la sueur de son visage et que sa propre main serrait avec appréhension les doigts calleux.

Son corps était en feu. L'adrénaline faisait battre son cœur plus vite mais, pour l'instant, il se concentrait sur la douce caresse que lui prodiguait cette main. Il ouvrit les yeux dans l'espoir de voir où il était mais sa vision était floue et la pièce semblait sombre. Simplement à la voix et à l'aura qui l'entourait, Harry sut que c'était Fenrir qui essayait de le calmer. "Où…" Sa voix se brisa et il déglutit péniblement. "Que se passe-t-il ?"

Une épaisse mèche de cheveux se posa sur ses yeux. Il secoua la tête pour les déloger. Fenrir l'écarta tendrement. "Nous sommes dans un hôtel en Floride." Sa voix sembla se durci à ses mots. "Quand je t'ai récupéré à côté de chez ton parrain, je ne percevais plus du tout ton loup. Si je n'avais rien fait, tu serais mort au cours de ta première transformation. Alors je t'ai de nouveau mordu pour lui redonner des forces." Fenrir fit une pose et lui serra la main. "C'est pratiquement comme si tout recommençait. Tu ressens les effets de la morsure."

Les souvenirs de Harry lui revinrent à l'esprit. Lorsqu'il était dans la voiture, il avait senti des dents pointues s'enfoncer près de son cœur. "Pourquoi m'avoir mordu juste au-dessus du cœur ? Et…" Il s'interrompit car une pointe de douleur lui traversa le corps. C'était comme une onde. "Pourquoi est-ce que j'en ressens les effets maintenant alors que je n'ai rien senti la dernière fois ?"

"Je te l'ai injecté près du cœur pour qu'il atteigne rapidement et efficacement ton système sanguin. Ce que tu ressens, c'est l'anormale double dose de venin que j'ai dû t'inoculer. Mais, en toute honnêteté, je n'ai jamais rencontré un cas comme le tien. Je ne sais pas comment tu réagiras à la pleine lune avec une deuxième morsure si tardive." La voix de l'Alpha reflétait son incertitude. "Tu dois parvenir jusqu'à ton loup, Harry. Il est vital que tu acceptes cette part de toi sinon tu n'auras aucune chance de survivre."

Harry haleta et ferma les yeux. "J'ai essayé de me suicider… je déteste être un loup-garou, Fenrir. Je suis un monstre." Il sentit l'homme lui broyer la main et grimaça. "Je ne te dis que la vérité. Je ne me vois pas survivre à ma transformation." Il sentait la douleur commencer à enfler dans sa poitrine et se répandre dans tout son corps. Mais elle restait relativement faible donc contrôlable.

L'Alpha se rapprocha de lui. Il perçut par-dessus l'immense chaleur que dégageait son propre corps celle de l'homme à ses côtés. "Il y a de bons côtés à devenir un loup-garou, Harry. Tu ne les as simplement pas encore vu." La main disparut de son visage et il se surprit à avoir envie de protester jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve posé sur une cuisse. La texture du jean sous sa joue le fit sourire. Il refusa d'ouvrir les yeux, ne voyant de toutes les façons que des choses floues. Au lieu de ça, il laissa son esprit former les images.

Son dos était appuyé contre la poitrine nue et puissante de Fenrir. Lui-même ne portait pas de chemise, à cause de la morsure qu'il avait reçue. Son imagination débordante lui fournit donc une image très nette du torse finement ciselé de l'Alpha avec ses poils et ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait à ça maintenant ? C'était probablement la douleur qui le faisait délirer.

Les poils du torse de l'Alpha chatouillaient sa nuque en sueur. Les bras puissants de l'homme s'enroulèrent autour de sa fine poitrine. "J'admets ne pas avoir été très bon avec toi, Harry. Pardonnes-moi. Je n'avais jamais créé un loup-garou avant toi et j'ai passé ma vie au milieu de Dominants. Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec un Soumis ou avec un loup-garou récemment né." La douleur diminuant, Harry se détendit. Son corps s'affaissa contre le robuste poitrail derrière lui.

Bien que l'Alpha tente de le réconforter, le jeune homme se souvint du comportement de l'homme avant cet instant. "J'ai remarqué…" murmura-t-il doucement mais quelque chose le titillait qu'il ne put taire. "Mais Fenrir, tu n'as pas besoin de me traiter différemment des autres Dominants. Je ne suis pas fragile." Il se tut en sentant Fenrir rire. Le rouge lui monta aux joues lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'était enfui juste parce que l'Alpha lui avait battu froid. Il était réellement fragile. "En fait, j'ai n'ai jamais été aussi émotif."

Les bras se serrèrent autour de lui. "C'est à cause de ton côté Soumis, Harry. Tu tends à affecter les gens autour de toi, même si tu n'en as pas conscience. Tu es un aimant à émotions." Harry grimaça.

"Tu étais en train de parler des _bons_ côtés d'être un loup-garou, Fenrir." Un silence répondit à sa remarque cynique puis l'homme rit, vraiment. Son rire était riche et presque lupin.

"Oh, Amour…" ronronna-t-il avec son accent inimitable. "_C'est_ quelque chose de bien. Tu as rendu ma meute plus brillante… plus vivante. Je n'avais pas vu ma sœur si heureuse depuis bien longtemps et Payne prend confiance en lui. Steele acquière une personnalité qui lui est propre plutôt que de suivre Lore." Harry fronça les sourcils.

"Et Lore ? Il –"

"Tu l'affectes également de façon positive," le coupa l'Alpha en posant son menton sur le dessus de sa tête. Lore aime être le centre de toutes les attentions. Il veut que tout le monde le remarque et l'écoute. Avec toi à nos côtés, il apprendra à être plus mature, à prendre du recul." Fenrir fit gentiment courir ses doigts sur les bras en sueur de Harry, apparemment absolument pas dérangé par ce contact humide. "Il y a bien entendu d'autres bons côtés à devenir un loup-garou. Tout n'est pas lié au fait d'être un Soumis ou un Dominant."

Harry reposa la tête contre l'homme lorsqu'une nouvelle pointe de douleur le traversa. Dans le brouillard de son esprit, il remarqua que Fenrir n'avait pas évoqué comment sa présence l'affectait. "Racontes-moi," murmura-t-il doucement, se forçant à ne pas hurler sous la douleur. Le son de la voix de l'Alpha l'apaisait et l'obligeait à se concentrer sur lui plutôt que sur ce qu'il ressentait.

"Tu aimes déjà courir…" commença-t-il. Harry tourna la tête de manière à ce que sa joue repose contre la poitrine de l'homme. "Mais lorsque tu ne feras plus qu'un avec ton loup, je sais que tu vas adorer. Je ne peux pas le traduire en mots, la félicité que l'on ressent à galoper à longues foulées dans les bois. Ta fourrure se couche en arrière pour te permette d'aller plus vite et tes pattes frappent le sol en rythme avec les battements de ton cœur. Tes sens sont si aiguisés que tu peux voir une dinde bien dodue à plusieurs kilomètres. Tu peux entendre un canard revenir de son long voyage et se poser sur le lac que tu as croisé un peu plus tôt…"

Harry s'endormit au milieu de l'histoire, souriant aux images qu'elle faisait naître dans son esprit. Ses doigts serraient ceux de l'Alpha, espérant échapper à la douleur durant son sommeil.

**--FH--**

Il se réveilla de nouveau, très longtemps après l'histoire extatique de Fenrir et hurla de douleur. S'il avait été lucide, il aurait rougi de sa voix si haut perchée mais il n'était pas dans son état normal. La douleur avait envahi son corps et une intense brûlure dans la poitrine le faisait suffoquer. Il pouvait presque _sentir_ le poison tracer sa route dans ses veines et artères. Ses doigts se contractèrent puis ses bras se levèrent de leur propre initiative et s'agitèrent.

"Fenrir… Fenrir…" haleta-t-il voulant… non… ayant besoin de son Alpha.

Une voix apaisante lui murmura des choses de très loin. Puis il se retrouva pris dans une chaude étreinte, peut-être un peu trop pour son bien mais c'était réconfortant de savoir que quelqu'un était là pour lui.

Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme. "Ca fait mal." Il fit alors quelque chose dont il n'aurait probablement aucun souvenir. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de l'Alpha tandis que ses mains s'agrippaient à lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça mais cela faisait sensiblement diminué la douleur s'il se concentrait sur autre chose.

Fenrir se tendit dans ses bras mais ce n'était pas dû à la douleur. C'était autre chose que Harry était incapable d'identifier en cet instant. La respiration de l'Alpha se raréfia mais il ne bougea pas. Cela ne suffisait pas… Harry planta ses dents plus profondément, réussissant à percer la peau. Le goût métallique du sang pénétra sa bouche. Ce n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il l'avait imaginé.

Il se retrouva plaquer contre le matelas, coincé sous le corps de Fenrir. "Ne me mords pas, Soumis." Sa voix était rauque. Harry sentit le nez de l'homme dans son cou. Des dents pointues se posèrent sur la chair à nue de sa gorge. Harry trembla lorsqu'une nouvelle vague de douleur le traversa. "Tu as de la chance. Je ne vais pas prélever un gros morceau de toi…" Harry gémit, l'esprit ravagé. Il aurait voulu faire disparaître la douleur quelque soit le moyen mais le poids de Fenrir l'empêchait de bouger.

"Fenrir, s'il te plait…" marmonna-t-il, essayant de faire bouger le poids au-dessus de lui. "Ca fait mal." Ses mains trouvèrent ses épaules. Il poussa de toutes ses forces. Il sentait le sang lui rendre la main poisseuse mais l'Alpha ne broncha pas.

Par chance, il finit par se relever. Harry posa ses mains sur sa poitrine car c'était là qu'il ressentait la plus grande douleur. Ses doigts tâtèrent sa peau nue et trouvèrent la morsure à l'origine de tout. En tremblant, il saisit les bords de la plaie et commença à tirer dessus dans l'espoir d'en faire jaillir le poison que Fenrir lui avait injecté. "Harry." Sa voix était ferme. Le jeune homme siffla de douleur en sentant sa peau se déchirer sous son action. Des doigts puissants saisirent les siens et les arrêtèrent. "Arrête ça."

Pendant un moment, tout ce qu'il voulu fut simplement d'échapper à cette étreinte mais la douleur, perfide et pernicieuse pris finalement le dessus et le terrassa. Fenrir posa sa main libre sur la poitrine de Harry et le ramena sur ses genoux. "Tu dois accepter ton loup pour aller mieux, Harry."

Harry secoua frénétiquement la tête. Il reçut une puissante tape sur l'arrière du crâne. Un pathétique gémissement franchit ses lèvres. "Pourquoi es-tu aussi borné ?" dit Fenrir dans un grognement. "Sais-tu ce que tes actes vont provoquer si tu n'acceptes pas ton loup ? Tu VAS mourir. Payne en aura le cœur brisé et Amaris sera dévastée." Harry commença à moins trembler en l'écoutant. "Lore aura gagné, Harry. Si tu es tellement buté, pourquoi ne lui montres-tu pas qu'il a tort en survivant à ta première transformation ? Et Steele ne se trouvera jamais s'il recommence à suivre Lore." La respiration du jeune homme se régula et il ouvrit les yeux.

Il avait besoin de l'entendre. "Tu ne connaîtras jamais cette première course… tu ne seras plus jamais capable de dépasser quelqu'un…"

Harry avait besoin de l'entendre, et enfin il le dit. "_J'ai_ besoin de toi." Il avait besoin de ça. Fenrir avait dit cela d'une voix atone mais le jeune homme s'en fichait. L'Alpha avait enfin admis ce qu'il avait grand besoin d'entendre.

Le garçon tourna la tête vers l'homme. Il n'y voyait pas grand-chose mais il posa amoureusement son nez contre celui de Fenrir. "Je veux faire parti de ton monde… je veux devenir un loup-garou," murmura-t-il avant de se rendormir.

Cette fois, la douleur avait disparu. Cette fois, Fenrir s'endormit à ses côtés, ses bras enroulés autour de lui.

**--FH--**

Il pouvait sentir le regard de son Alpha posé intentionnellement sur lui par-dessus la table. "J'ai faim, Fenrir. Je vais finir mon assiette… comme tu l'as dit," marmonna Harry, ennuyé par le fait qu'après tout ce qui s'est passé, Fenrir ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance. Sans parler du fait que l'homme était plus dominant et ennuyeux que jamais.

Harry se sentait beaucoup mieux. Ses muscles étaient légèrement douloureux de toute la tension subis la veille mais en dehors de ça, il était en pleine forme. Il s'était réveillé en sécurité dans les bras de Fenrir, le soleil réchauffant sa peau. Tous deux s'étaient fixés un moment jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme baisse les yeux le premier. Fenrir le traina alors dans la salle de bain et l'obligea à prendre une douche. Il se souvenait de la douleur lorsque l'eau était entrée en contact avec sa blessure.

Il ne se rappelait pas grand-chose de la nuit précédente. Seulement que Fenrir était là et qu'il l'avait réconforté. Il avait vu une trace de morsure sur l'épaule de l'homme et cela le fit rougir.

Sans parler du fait que son ouïe aiguisée était revenue, de même que sa vue et son appétit.

Harry mâchonna son bacon et leva un regard grognon vers Fenrir. L'homme avait son menton posé dans sa paume ouverte. Ses yeux étaient redevenus comme avant, devenant lentement bleu. Cette couleur semblait même vouloir devenir prédominante. "Quoi ?" demanda Harry, trouble par l'intense regard pose sur lui.

"Tu te souviens de m'avoir raccroché au nez ?"murmura Fenrir en penchant la tête, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres. "Et m'avoir maudit ? Je crois que tes mots exacts étaient 'Va te faire foutre'." Harry baissa vivement les yeux vers la table, la gorge serrée. Il tendit une main tremblante vers la salière mais l'Alpha saisit son poignet.

Harry balaya le restaurant du regard, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il faisait ça en public. "Tu t'en souviens ?" Deux yeux verts se levèrent vers l'homme.

"Oui." Harry fit une pause, pas sûr de savoir comment tout cela allait finir… mais il avait une petite idée. "Je suis désolé Fenrir. Je –"

"Je ne te punirais pas pour cette fois," le coupa l'Alpha en resserrant sa prise sur son maigre poignet. Harry grimaça, essayant de se défaire de l'étreinte mais l'homme s'accrocha à lui, réussissant à le tirer plus près. "Mais laisses-moi te prévenir mon chiot, si tu recommence, tu seras convenablement puni." Il lâcha Harry. Le Soumis posa immédiatement sa main sur ses genoux. Fenrir fit une pause, ses yeux ne perdant aucunement de leur intensité. "Pendant que nous parlons de ça, je vais maintenant te dire qu'elle sera ta punition."

Harry se figea, devenant instantanément méfiant. Ne venait-il pas de dire qu'il ne le punirait pas pour cette fois ?

Remarquant l'expression du jeune homme, Fenrir agita la main. "Je ne te punirais pas pour ton manque de respect envers moi mais tu as fait d'autres choses que je désapprouve. Tout d'abord," il leva un doigt. "Tu as manipulé Payne pour qu'il te fasse sortir de la maison. Deux, tu as volé ma voiture. Trois, tu as pris mon argent. Quatre, tu t'en enfuis. Cinq, tu as mis la meute en émoi." Sa grosse main montrait tous ses doigts. Il tendit le bras par-dessus la table pour saisir le cou de Harry. "Tu va me rembourser les mille huit cents dollars pour le billet d'avion." La mâchoire de Harry chût. L'Alpha lui serra la gorge en guise d'avertissement."Tu _vas_ me rembourser. Il y a de nombreuses opportunités de trouver un travail à la maison. Tu lustreras aussi la Mitsubishi Eclipse, celle que tu as volée. Elle devra être impeccable."

Harry pensait en avoir fini mais Fenrir ne faisait que s'échauffer. "Bien entendu, la meute mérite des excuses lorsque nous rentrerons. Je me fous de savoir comment tu feras, un mot, un discours, un email, mais fais-le. L'hiver arrive. Je veux que tu sortes ton cul de ton lit et que tu pellètes le trottoir et l'allée avant que les autres partent travailler." Rien qu'à voir son petit sourire naissant, Harry comprit que tout cela amusait beaucoup l'Alpha. La main autour de sa gorge se desserra un peu. Son pouce commença à caresser sa jugulaire. "Bien que tu sois un chiot très stupide, je comprends pourquoi tu as fui. La prochaine fois que l'envie de t'enfuir te prend, je veux que tu parles à quelqu'un avant d'agir. Cela peut être moi ou Amaris, ou n'importe qui d'autre tant que cet incident ne se reproduit plus jamais."

Fenrir lâcha le cou du jeune homme. "Tu as tout compris, Amour ?" L'accent anglais de l'homme le fit rougir.

"Oui, évidemment." Et c'était le cas. Toutes ces punissions étaient compréhensibles, sauf ce foutu pelletage de neige. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il fallait s'y prendre. Il n'avait encore jamais vu de neige.

"Bien. Maintenant, finis ton petit-déjeuner. Une longue journée nous attend." Ils monteraient dans un avion pour le Canada dès que deux places se libèreraient sur un vol. Harry, ayant perdu tout intérêt pour son bacon après le discours de Fenrir, saisit son verre de lait et commença à le siroter. "Je ne te le redirais pas, mange." Il avait utilisé son ton exigeant qui le faisait toujours trembler. Il saisit sa fourchette et poignarda ses œufs. Le jaune commença à se répandre sur ses toasts et son bacon.

"Ne vas-_tu_ pas manger ?" lui lança le jeune homme en notant l'absence d'assiette.

Le regard que lui renvoya l'Alpha lui fit de nouveau baisser les yeux. "C'est _moi_ qui vais m'inquiéter pour toi, par l'inverse." La serveuse arriva et posa une assiette pleine de saucisses, bacon et omelette devant Fenrir. Harry rougit et comprit que l'homme l'avait probablement commandé pendant qu'il était aux toilettes. "Merci." Fenrir fit à la femme un sourire plein de dents blanches. Elle marmonna un 'De rien' et s'enfuit.

Harry renifla et fourra le bacon dans sa bouche. Il leva les yeux et remarqua au loin un homme avec un appareil photo, semblant viser dans leur direction. Fenrir vit l'air perplexe du jeune homme et se retourna. Immédiatement, sa poitrine s'élargit entament une presque transformation et il serra les poings. L'homme au loin blêmit et s'enfuit.

L'Alpha se tourna de nouveau vers Harry. Ses yeux fulminaient. Le bleu avait complètement disparu sous l'ambre. "A-t-il pris une photo de toi ?" Harry laissa tomber sa fourchette devant la violence de sa voix.

"Euh, je… je ne sais pas." Fenrir se dressa, semblant repoussé l'air de la pièce. "Fenrir, c'était peut-être juste un touriste qui prenait des photos, –"

"De toi ? Non. C'était soit quelqu'un de l'Ordre ou soit un espion des Chasseurs. Ils veulent connaître ton identité." Harry resta assis là à fixer son petit-déjeuner. "Ca ne peut pas être un espion des Chasseurs, il s'est enfui…" dit le jeune homme.

"Tu les sous-estimes, chiot. Ils sont habiles, sournois, cruels et froids. Tu te souviens que Payne t'a dit qu'ils avaient torturé et tué son petit frère ? Il s'en moquent et je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre les sous-estimer." La voix de l'Alpha était passionnée. Ses yeux scrutateurs étudiaient la réaction de Harry. "Ils savent qui je suis. Ils voudront découvrir qui est le nouveau membre de ma meute." Il jeta un billet de cinquante dollars sur la table. "Viens, nous partons."

Harry regarda avec circonspection autour de lui puis se leva lentement de sa chaise. Dès qu'il fut debout, Fenrir se plaça devant lui comme un bouclier.

**--FH--**

Harry faillit s'endormir en suivant Fenrir au volant de la Mitsubishi. Ils avaient attrapé un avion pour rentrer puis l'Alpha lui ordonna de reconduire l'Eclipse à la maison. Et la voiture était exactement là où il l'avait laissé deux jours auparavant. Fenrir ouvrait la marche dans l'Escalade.

Il trembla et grimaça en même temps. Il ne savait pas comment le reste de la meute allait se comporter après son petit exploit. Fenrir avait dit qu'il avait compris et, franchement, c'était vraiment tout ce qui lui importait. Il se serait senti vraiment mal à l'aise s'il avait eu l'Alpha à dos.

Ses mains se serrèrent sur le volant. Ses yeux fixaient la route droit devant lui. Il était épuisé. Ses muscles lui faisaient mal. Sa tête le lançait. Ayant l'intuition que cela avait un rapport avec le fait que son loup devienne plus fort, il essaya de ne plus y penser. Il était déjà au Canada et cela signifiait un temps plus froid. Il se sentait merveilleusement bien. Il n'avait ni froid ni chaud. C'était simplement parfait. Sa vue était plus aigue que jamais, son ouïe et son odorat plus précis… il se sentait tout bonnement plus complet. Une part de lui attendait avec impatience sa transformation en loup, mais une autre part de lui en était effrayée. Et s'il ne s'en sortait pas ? Ce serait probablement douloureux…

Fenrir se gara dans l'allée. Le cœur du jeune homme manqua un battement. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Harry serra le frein à main et resta un moment assis derrière le volant. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Fenrir descendre gracieusement de l'Escalade et venir vers lui. Il tapa contre la vitre. Le jeune homme soupira. "Viens, chiot. Tu as besoin de dormir." Et l'homme avait besoin de se nourrir. Il tremblait et ses yeux étaient presque redevenus ambre. Il était même grincheux. En y pensant, Harry ouvrit la portière et le suivit dans la maison comme un bon petit Soumis.

Une fois la porte franchit, il sentit la viande. Beaucoup de viande. Cela le fit abondamment saliver. Il regarda pour voir si Fenrir avait remarqué mais l'expression de l'Alpha était indéchiffrable. Il emmena Harry dans la cuisine mais ce dernier s'arrêta net sur le pas de la porte.

Ils étaient là, _tous_. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Lore. Il détourna immédiatement le regard, l'estomac retourné. L'homme était en piteux état.

* * *

_A suivre…_


	9. Laisses-Moi Te Regarder

**Auteur** : **The Dark Cyan Star**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à moi.

**NdT** : Hello vous tous, je suis sur que vous ne deviez plus y croire !

Mais si, la suite est là, non sans mal je dois bien l'avouer. Il a fallut que je menace … sisi, la peur de ne pas avoir de cadeaux le 24 décembre a été payante.

Que voulez-vous ? J'ai mes entrées auprès du Papa Noël T_T. J'ai fait jouer mes relations et hop new chap' corrigé.

Donc voici le retour du loup prodigue au bercail.

Harry doit se dire que la vie est bien difficile parfois …

Bonne lecture et tit' review

bizzz

* * *

**Laisses-Moi Te Regarder Prendre Des Décisions**

"Harry !" Amaris se leva, apparemment la seule sans cicatrices sur le visage, et se précipita vers lui. Ses bras puissants l'enserrèrent. Il sourit dans ses cheveux blonds et lui tapota doucement le dos. "Je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour. Nous nous sommes inquiétés pour toi," lui murmura-t-elle chaudement à son oreille.

Il voulait la garder là, devant lui, comme une barrière contre le reste de la meute. Il ne voulait pas les voir. Mais hélas, elle le lâcha. Il rencontra alors le regard de Lore. L'homme avait une mine vraiment affreuse. Il avait de profondes marques de griffures qui lui barraient le visage. Son nez était cassé et pour clore l'énumération des blessures visibles, les yeux au beurre noir. Connaissant la vitesse de guérison des loups-garous, Fenrir n'avait pas du y aller de main morte avec lui.

Harry s'agita, mal à l'aise, et, inconsciemment, se rapprocha de Fenrir. "Je suis désolé," murmura-t-il doucement en s'appuyant contre l'Alpha. Sa tête touchait à peine le biceps de l'homme mais il se sentait plus en sécurité. Il releva le menton pour capter son regard. Ce dernier le regarda stoïquement, pas le moins du monde tenté de l'aider.

Harry soupira et regarda ses pieds, s'appuyant un peu plus contre la présence rassurante à ses côtés. Il s'agita nerveusement avant de poursuivre. "Je suis désolé de m'être enfui comme ça. C'était irresponsable et immature de ma part ne serait-ce que d'avoir pensé à faire quelque chose d'aussi désespéré…"

"Harry, ce n'était pas ta faute," l'interrompit Amaris mais Fenrir la coupa. "Laisse-le finir."

Harry ne releva pas les yeux et poursuivit. "Euh, oui…" Il fit une pause, fronça les sourcils, tout en essayant de rassembler ses pensées de façon cohérente afin de mettre les bons mots pour que ses excuses aient du sens et reflète ses émotions. "Je suis arrivé dans cette meute avec une attitude négative. Je ne voulais pas que quelque chose de bien m'arrive après la perte de ma famille…" Il se gratta la nuque. "Mais j'ai accepté mon loup et j'espère faire partie de cette meute. Je veux en faire partie… si vous voulez de moi bien sûr." C'était la chose la plus inconfortable qu'il eut à faire depuis des lustres.

Il leva son regard sur eux pour remarquer que la plupart souriait, sauf Steele et Lore. Ce qui n'était pas inhabituel mais Steele avait des yeux plus polis que Lore. "Bien sûr, Harry. Tu vas beaucoup apporter," dit Amaris. Payne acquiesçait vigoureusement à ses côtés. Le jeune homme remarqua une cicatrice rouge sur son front mais, étonnamment, rien de plus.

"Oui," dit Payne, ne reculant pas devant le regard méchant de Lore. "Je suis sûr que Fenrir n'a pas l'intention qu'il en soit autrement, peu importe notre avis." Le regard accusateur de l'Omega se posa sur Steele et Lore. Le silence suivit sa déclaration mais il n'en sembla pas bouleversé. Il se leva et prit Harry dans ses bras, réussissant à le séparer de Fenrir. "Je suis tellement heureux de ton retour. Les choses commençaient à devenir maussade dans le coin." Son menton, où commençait à pousser des poils, chatouilla la mâchoire de Harry tandis qu'il lui murmurait ses mots.

Harry eut un sourire qui se transforma en grimace lorsqu'une main puissante lui enserra la nuque et le tira hors de l'étreinte de Payne. "Tu as besoin de manger et je veux que tu ailles directement au lit après," l'informa Fenrir en l'emmenant vers la table.

Elle était pleine de nourriture. On y trouvait toutes sortes de viandes : du blanc de poulet, des pilons, des ribs, des steaks… tous plus saignant les uns que les autres. La salive envahit sa cavité buccale. Harry s'assit sur une chaise, émerveillé. Il se souvint que Payne lui avait dit qu'Amaris cuisinait. "C'est toi qui a fait tout ça ?" lui demanda-t-il en la regardant. Elle s'était assise aux côtés de Fenrir.

"Evidemment."

"C'est magnifique…"

"Merci," dit-elle, rayonnante. Toute la meute s'assit autour de la table, attendant que l'Alpha commence à manger. En regardant les assiettes des autres, Harry se rendit compte qu'ils n'y avaient pas encore touché, ce qui signifiait que Fenrir avait appelé sa sœur pendant le voyage du retour. "Tu peux m'aider à cuisiner si tu veux, comme ça tu n'auras pas à faire la vaisselle." Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et il sourit. Ses yeux remarquèrent la pile de vaisselles sales dans l'évier. Oui, il préférait cuisiner plutôt que laver quinze kilos de vaisselles.

"Tu as l'air épuisé, Fenrir. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose dont tu ne m'aurais pas parlé ?" Amaris changea de sujet en voyant Fenrir saisir une cuisse de poulet. Remarquant cela, Lore et Steele se jetèrent sur la nourriture. Harry resta immobile tandis que des bras volaient en tout sens. Il était occupé à étudier l'expression de l'Alpha. Avant la constatation d'Amaris, il avait mis la mauvaise mine de Fenrir sur le compte du manque de nourriture mais maintenant, en regardant attentivement ses yeux, il sut que c'était dû à la fatigue et au stress. Comment avait-il pu ne pas le remarquer ? Evidemment, c'était à cause de lui.

L'Alpha regarda dans la direction de Harry. "Lorsque je l'ai récupéré près de la maison de son parrain son état nécessitait une autre morsure ... près du cœur … Ca ne s'est pas fait sans douleur… nous n'avons pas assez dormi la nuit dernière." Il fit une pose et fixa le jeune homme. "Mange."

Harry cligna des yeux et se tourna vers les plats de nourriture qui avaient notablement diminué. Il se saisit d'un beau morceau et plongea les dents dans la chair tendre. La viande lui fondit presque sur la langue tant elle était suave. Amaris grignotait son steak tout en les observant tous deux. "Alors, il ira bien pendant la pleine lune ?"

"Tant qu'il garde ce désir d'acceptation, oui." Il y avait un avertissement dans sa voix et Harry ne prit même pas la peine de regarder dans sa direction. Au lieu de ça, ses yeux glissèrent vers Lore qui était affreusement silencieux en dehors des bruits d'animaux qu'il faisait en mangeant. "Les Chasseurs savent qui est Harry. Ils n'ont fait aucune tentative d'approche. Ils sont restés à distance, comme il se devait."

Harry décida d'ignorer la discussion alors qu'ils abordaient les implications que cette nouvelle donnée générerait dans le quotidien de la meute et se concentra sur sa mastication. C'était tellement bon dans son estomac… jamais auparavant il n'avait autant apprécié la viande crue.

"Crois-tu qu'il est prudent qu'il aille à l'école ?" Harry stoppa net et tourna vivement la tête vers Amaris.

"Ecole ?" demanda-t-il la bouche pleine. "Vous n'avez jamais parlé d'école."Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage nonchalant de Fenrir.

"Evidemment que tu vas aller à l'école. Je veux que tu termines le lycée. Tes parents l'auraient voulu." C'était un coup bas qui avait pour objectif de faire taire le jeune homme mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

"Mais… et pour le travail ? Je dois te rembourser…"

"Après l'école, tu auras le temps. Huit milles dollars ne sont pas difficiles à gagner, Harry." Fenrir fit une pause pour manger et posa un regard sévère sur Harry. "J'essais de t'élever correctement. Si tes parents étaient en vie, c'est ce qu'ils auraient souhaité."

"Mais ils sont morts," dit le jeune homme amèrement, en serrant son couteau. "Je suis un loup-garou maintenant…"

"… ce qui ne veut pas dire que tu peux te la couler douce et devenir une créature habitant les bois, chiot." Sa voix était dure et tranchante, faisant reculer Harry et lui clouant le bec comme il se devait. "Nous avons tous des vies chacun de notre côté. Nous avons des emplois ou allons en avoir. Les loups-garous ne sont pas des chiens errants. Nous sommes supérieurs aux humains." Fenrir fit une pause, son visage se décontractant. "L'école où tu vas aller est spécialement conçu pour les loups-garous."

Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement. Il fronça les sourcils. "Ce sont des loups-garous ? Tous ?" Il s'arrêta, réfléchissant à l'idée d'aller dans une école pleine de Dominants arrogants. "Y a-t-il des Soumis là-bas ? Ce ne sont quand même pas tous des Dominants, si ?"

Fenrir sembla se figer en entendant la question mais, une fraction de seconde plus tard, il était de nouveau impassible. "C'est exactement comme ton ancienne école, Harry, sauf que les étudiants sont des loups-garous. Tu n'iras pas courir après des dindes sauvages durant ton cours de gym. Tu vas étudier les maths et les sciences comme avant – sauf durant les pleines lunes." Il prit sa fourchette et joua un moment avec sa nourriture pendant que Harry encaissait le choc. "J'aurai aimé que quelqu'un vienne avec toi pour ta protection mais Payne, qui est le plus jeune, à vingt-deux ans. Il est bien plus vieux qu'un terminal." Le silence était pesant. Harry laissa tomber sa cuisse de poulet avec dégoût.

"Ne puis-je aller dans une école normale et être malade les jours de pleines lunes ?" Lore renifla mais se tut. "Je veux dire… j'ai du mal à vous gérer vous… Dominants et tout, alors une école entière, Et il n'y aura aucun autre Soumis…"

Fenrir abattit son poing sur la table, le visage transformé par la fureur. "Je le sais. Tu vas aller là-bas pour être protéger des Chasseurs. Ils n'oseront pas essayer quoi que ce soit avec autant de loups-garous à tes côtés."

"Et pour la protection contre les Dominants ?" murmura Harry mais l'Alpha l'entendit quand même. Son regard aigu se planta sur le jeune homme.

"Va te coucher, _maintenant_, avant que ta langue acérée ne te cause d'autres problèmes." Harry serra les dents et fit le tour de la table du regard. Tous regardaient attentivement le contenu de leur assiette. Il abattit fortement les mains sur la table pour marquer sa fureur puis se leva et fila dans sa chambre.

_Très bien. Il serait violé et battu mais qu'en avaient-ils à faire ? Rien, apparemment. C'était pour sa propre protection. En tout cas, c'était ce que disait Fenrir._

Harry grogna et donna un coup de poing dans la porte de la chambre après l'avoir fermé. Que faisait-il ? Il se comportait une nouvelle fois comme un gamin. Exactement ce qu'il voulait éviter en revenant ici. Ses cheveux lui tombèrent sur les yeux lorsqu'il baissa la tête en silence. Il remarqua qu'il avait tendance à s'emporter plus souvent qu'auparavant. Il allait devoir y remédier, faire des efforts pour améliorer ça. Ses pieds se dérobèrent sous lui. Il appuya sa joue sur le tapis rugueux. Réalisé que Fenrir essayait de l'élever correctement le fit grimacer. L'homme souhaitait simplement respecter le souhait de ses parents… _c'était_ ce qu'ils auraient voulu. Mais c'était une école pleine de Dominants.

Ses doigts saisirent un coin du tapis et il se mit à jouer avec.

Et bien, il n'avait plus qu'à relever la tête et s'occuper de lui-même. De toute façon, que pouvaient-ils bien faire dans cette école ?

Un coup à la porte fut le seul avertissement qu'il eut avant que cette dernière ne s'ouvre de sa propre volonté. Bien entendu, c'était Fenrir. L'Alpha baissa les yeux sur Harry puis ferma silencieusement le battant de bois derrière lui. Son visage était totalement vide d'expression. "Fenrir…" marmonna pathétiquement le jeune homme. "Je suis désolé… encore." Ses cils cachaient son regard. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis les ouvrit dès qu'il sentit un poids se poser sur lui.

Fenrir ressemblait étrangement à un loup. Des mèches lâches de ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage. Ses yeux avaient une lueur prédatrice en le regardant. Le garçon se sentit absorbé par ce grand corps. Il essaya de s'éloigner. Sans succès. L'Alpha tendit une main et l'abattit sur la poitrine de Harry. "Fenrir… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Les incisives et les canines de l'homme s'étaient agrandies. Il remonta à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. "J'ai toujours trouvé amusant d'observer les nouveaux loups-garous comprendre ce qu'ils étaient. Tu sais peut-être une chose ou deux sur nous, Harry, mais tu ne sais pas tout. Par exemple, nous fusionnons avec notre loup en maintes occasions. Et moi, étant un Alpha, j'adore dominé." Il tapota l'estomac de Harry qui gémit sous le poids. "Tu as bien trop de feu en toi pour être un putain de Soumis, Potter." Une main puissante vint enserrer son cou avec une pression suffisante pour être menaçante.

Harry resta étendu là, complètement fasciné par la profonde transformation de Fenrir. L'homme était habituellement stoïque et indéchiffrable mais là… il semblait ouvert, bien que ce soit son loup qu'on voyait briller en lui. En un clin d'œil, il s'allongea sur le jeune homme et posa son nez sur le sien. Il devait y avoir une raison pour qu'il mette de côté sa part humaine et fusionne avec son loup… son loup _Alpha_.

"J'en ai marre de tes réparties," gronda-t-il. Harry se figea de peur. "Je les trouve parfois amusantes mais je suis également fasciné par le fait que tu sois un Soumis et pourtant si Dominant à la fois. Tu devrais être sur le dos." Fenrir s'appuya plus lourdement sur lui, vidant l'air de ses poumons. "Ton cou devrait être à la disposition de mes dents pour que je puisse y mordre à ma guise si tu dépasse les bornes." Des doigts calleux se déplacèrent de son cou vers sa joue et lui poussèrent la tête en arrière, dévoilant sa carotide.

Une chaude humidité se répandit sur sa paume d'Adam. Harry fut choqué de sentir l'Alpha la titiller et la sucer. "Regardes-toi. Exactement où tu devrais être… sous moi," murmura l'homme ce qui fit rougir le jeune homme.

"Fenrir…" Il haleta lorsqu'il sentit l'Alpha se frotter contre lui de façon possessive.

"Silence, chiot." Un coup à la porte se fit entendre et Fenrir se crispa. Ses doigts et son poids semblaient attire Harry à lui lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Amaris jeta un œil à l'intérieur et fronça les sourcils devant le spectacle.

"Fenrir, tu dois te ressaisir…"

Il ne répondit pas. A la place, il se contenta de lui jeter un regard acéré. Harry essaya de lui jeter son regard le plus désespéré mais cela ne suffit apparemment pas. Elle soupira, secoua la tête et partit. Le jeune homme gémit pathétiquement mais se mordit la langue lorsque Fenrir reposa les yeux sur lui. "Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, la soumission que tu me dois." Sa main quitta le visage de Harry. Il s'assit, tapotant toujours l'estomac du garçon. A l'instant où Harry essaya de s'assoir à son tour, il grogna. "Attends." L'ordre était dur et Harry obéit. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, découvrant son cou, respirant à peine.

"Ce dont je voulais te parler, sans tes réparties bien entendu, était l'école. Tu commences Lundi." On était actuellement Jeudi. "Il y aura des Dominants là-bas mais je te promets que s'ils essayent quelque chose tu peux venir me voir." Le sourire de Fenrir était glacial, emplis de promesses de douleurs pour quiconque 'essaierait' quelque chose. "C'est une petite école et il ya beaucoup de guerriers… des anciens, enseignant et protégeant l'école, comme ça, tu seras à l'abri des Chasseurs. Ils ont des CV décents et une bonne équipe de chasse." Fenrir commença à relâcher son loup et s'éloigna un peu de Harry.

"Je passerais de temps en temps à l'école et prendrais probablement de tes nouvelles." Il fit une pause et se leva. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur la forme à terre et ses lèvres frémirent. "Tout se passera bien à l'école, chiot. Je suis sûr que tu y penseras bientôt comme à ta maison." Harry commença à se détendre mais se crispa de nouveau lorsque Fenrir posa son pied sur sa maigre poitrine. "J'ai cependant un problème avec toi."

Harry soupira de colère. Il détestait cette position. "Lequel ?" dit-il d'un ton mordant.

Les yeux de Fenrir luirent devant son excès de tempérament. "Je veux que tu porte mon odeur."

Pendant un moment, Harry resta là sans comprendre. Puis il rit. "Ton odeur ? Qu'est-ce que ça va faire ? Eloigner les autres loups-garous ?" Son rire se coinça dans sa gorge devant l'expression froide de l'Alpha.

"C'est exactement pour cela, oui. Comme tu as dû le remarquer à présent, les loups-garous ont un odorat très développé. Tu es intelligent, non ? N'as-tu jamais entendu parler de loup marquant leur territoire par l'odeur ?" Evidemment qu'il en avait entendu parler. Les loups faisaient des marques des griffes ou… ou… le visage de Harry devant blanc comme un linge.

"Je ne suis pas ton territoire." La voix de Harry se brisa. Il détestait le sourire que Fenrir lui renvoyait. Il eut la chair de poule.

"Oh, Harry," ronronna Fenrir. "Tu es _mon_ territoire. A moi."

Il s'assit là, sous le pied et le regard de l'Alpha. Il gémit. De toutes ses forces, il repoussa le pied de l'homme et se mit à quatre pattes. Ça ne pouvait pas arrivé. Fenrir n'y croyait pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? Puis la conversation du restaurant lui revint en mémoire.

_Barty croisa les bras avec élégance sur sa poitrine en regardant Fenrir et Harry. Un léger sourire illumina son visage. "Il n'a pas du tout la même odeur que toi ni que la meute, Greyback."_

_Les doigts se serrèrent douloureusement sur l'épaule de Harry, le faisant grimacer. "Il sera aspergé de mon odeur lorsque nous serons installés dans le nord, n'en doutes pas." Harry jeta un regard confus à la meute mais ils regardaient tous le loup-garou. "Même si tu en doutes, Croupton, je l'ai créé donc il m'appartient." Sa main monta vers la nuque du jeune homme et l'entoura de façon possessive._

Ce ne pouvait être. Non.

Harry sentit sa respiration se faire erratique tandis qu'il sortait en courant de la chambre et montait les escaliers. Il se sentait comme un animal pris au piège et Fenrir jouait parfaitement le rôle du prédateur en le suivant tranquillement.

Lorsqu'il atteignit la dernière marche et pénétra dans le salon, il vit toute la meute installée dans les canapés, regardant la télévision. Payne était cependant absent et le bruit d'éclaboussure provenant de la cuisine semblait indiqué qu'il était en train de faire la vaisselle. Les autres mâchaient de la pizza ou toute autre nourriture. Ils mangeaient comme s'ils avaient faim. Tous levèrent les yeux vers lui tandis qu'il fila se cacher derrière Amaris en pleurnichant. "Harry ?" demanda Amaris inquiète mais il la fit taire.

Il était fou de croire que Fenrir ne le trouverait pas. Et encore plus fou de penser que Lore fermerait sa grande gueule. "Fenrir, il se cache derrière Amaris." Et il continua à avaler sa bouchée. Harry grogna en fond de gorge et se leva. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Fenrir à l'autre bout de la pièce.

"Chiot, ceci est stupide. Viens avec moi et ce ne sera pas trop douloureux." Il y avait de l'amusement dans sa voix mais Harry ne trouvait pas cela très drôle. Il prit sa décision et s'assit sur les genoux de la jeune femme, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle comme à une ligne de vie. Elle n'était pas le moins du monde déranger par son poids. Au lieu de ça, elle mit ses propres bras autour de lui.

"Fenrir, qu'est-ce que tu lui fais ? Il est effrayé." Harry se foutait d'agir comme un enfant, il avait vraiment peur. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou.

"Il va me… réclamer. Avec sa, euh, sa… tu sais," murmura Harry à son oreille.

Fenrir soupira. "Fenrir…" commença Amaris. Cette fois, elle semblait en colère. "Tu nous as tous réclamé pendant une pleine lune ou, au moins, sous notre forme de loup. C'est bizarre de le faire en tant qu'humain." Lore s'incrusta dans la conversation et ricana.

"Une douche dorée, hein ? Je trouve que c'est érotique lorsque tu baises un humain et que tu lui pisses dessus." Il fit une pause. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur Harry. "Ou n'importe quel autre être… Soumis…" Fenrir grogna de façon menaçante.

Il aurait fait plus de dégâts à Lore si son attention n'était pas focalisée sur Harry. "Il va aller dans une école pleine de loups-garous, Amaris. La pleine lune n'arrivera pas avant quelques semaines. Que t'attends-tu à ce que je fasse ?"

"De quoi as-tu tellement peur, Fenrir ? Que les Dominants fassent quelque chose au Soumis ? C'est couru d'avance, même avec ton odeur sur lui," maugréa Lore. "Personnellement, je pense que le Soumis devrait s'accoupler avec l'un d'entre nous. Comme ça, il ne ferait pas autant de raffut et il ferait parti intégrante de la meute." Il rota et Harry renifla de dégoût.

"Tant que ce n'est pas toi, je ne me plaindrais pas," lui répondit Harry agressivement. _Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ce type ?_

"Qu'as-tu dit, Soumis ?" murmura doucement Lore en s'asseyant plus droit.

"J'ai dit que tu étais un putain de porc. Voila ce que j'ai dit," gronda le jeune homme.

Steele, observant les évènements, riait. "Le Soumis a du tempérament." Payne passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte en entendant les jurons. Ses mains étaient pleines de mousse. Ses doigts commençaient à se friper après avoir passé autant de temps dans l'eau.

Lore se leva. Tout le monde attendait de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Mais Fenrir le saisit et le renvoya durement dans le canapé. Puis l'Alpha tourna de nouveau son attention vers Harry. Il lui saisit une cheville. "Viens. Finissons-en avec ça. Je prendrais ma forme de loup. Il n'y aura rien d'embarrassant ni d'érotique." Il jeta un autre regard à Lore mais Harry ne défit pas ses bras d'autour d'Amaris.

"Fenrir, arrête ça," le gronda Amaris en resserrant sa prise sur le garçon. "Attends au moins la pleine lune."

"Toi entre tous devrait comprendre pourquoi je fais ça." Fenrir fit une pause et la fixa.

Amaris lui fit un sourire mauvais. "Non, en fait je ne comprends pas. Autant que je m'en souvienne, tu as dit que tu ne voulait rien à voir à faire avec lui." Harry fronça les sourcils de confusion tandis que le frère et la sœur s'observait d'un air calculateur. Par l'enfer ? Cette meute était de plus en plus étrange…

"Au diable ce que j'ai dit," gronda Fenrir. Harry sut qu'il ne jouait plus. Il était énervé. Ses griffes apparurent tandis qu'il tirait plus fort. Les bras d'Amaris glissèrent, soit parce qu'elle se soumettait au désir de son Alpha, soit parce qu'il était vraiment plus fort.

Les doigts de Harry s'agrippaient à Amaris. Elle le regarda tristement. "S'il te plait, Fenrir…" pleura-t-il mais cela ne changea absolument rien. L'homme avait depuis longtemps pris sa décision. Harry remarqua alors Lore qui s'amusait de ce qui se passait. Attends, et si…

Harry tourna la tête vers les portes coulissantes en verre à l'autre bout de la pièce. "Qui est-ce ? Il y a… quelqu'un dehors ?" Fenrir stoppa son action et tourna la tête. Il se prépara aussitôt à se battre. C'est ce moment que choisit Harry pour se jeter sur Lore.

"Frappes-moi." Lore lâcha son dernier morceau de pizza en recevant le garçon. "Enfoiré de porc ! Frappes-moi !" Lore gronda entre ses dents.

"Pas besoin de me le demander deux fois." Harry retint son souffle en voyant le poing arrivé. Il se baissa suffisamment pour le prendre dans le côté de la tête. C'était un acte stupide, réellement, immature et exactement ce qu'il s'était promis de ne pas faire. Mais il préférait encore être inconscient plutôt que d'avoir à subir l'acte embarrassant de Fenrir.

Alors que sa vision s'éteignait, il entendit Amaris crier.

**-FH-**

Ses paupières étaient lourdes lorsqu'il les ouvrit sur le plafond noir.

La première chose qu'il remarqua était à quel point il était fatigué.

La seconde, à quel point il sentait comme Fenrir… Amaris, Steele, Lore et Payne.

La troisième, la douleur sourde dans son oreille gauche.

Ses doigts se tendirent de façon hésitante et entrèrent en contact avec une bosse.

Il faisait maintenant officiellement parti de la meute.

Harry tourna son visage dans l'oreiller et s'endormit en pleurant.

* * *

_A suivre…_

PS : Ayant énormément de boulot (pour mon patron mais ça, c'est pas grave) sur une autre trad' avec un dead-line plus que serrée, j'ai le triste devoir de vous annoncer que les updates des fics en cours risquent de prendre un certain temps, voire même un temps certain. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'arrête rien et finirais tout... un jour...


	10. C'est dans tes Yeux

**Auteur** : **The Dark Cyan Star**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à moi.

**NdT** : Aloha ! Me revoilà !

En voyant l'alerte certains ont du être aux anges et d'autres râler fortement en ne voyant pas le nouveau chapitre de la fic qu'ils suivent.

Vous m'en voyez désolé mais Lundi 6 avril dernier de cette année, sisi, c'était le petit anniversaire de Tag et elle m'a demandé un chap' comme cadeau. Celle–ci étant l'une de ses préférées …

Je m'excuse pour ces longs mois de silence concernant toutes les traductions et histoires que j'ai en cours.

Rien ne sera abandonné rassurez-vous. J'ai juste de très gros impératifs professionnels et, en ces temps incertains, d'avoir un boulot c'est pas mal.

J'espère que Vous, de votre côté, ne les abandonnerez pas non plus. Je sais que c'est très saoulant les auteurs qui postent tous les dix ans … Je suis le premier à râler enfin c'est plutôt Tag … ^^

Je n'ai rien mis sur celle-ci depuis novembre de l'année dernière …

Je souhaite sincèrement faire mieux dans peu de temps.

Allez ! Je vous laisse reprendre depuis le tout début pour bien vous remémorer les faits et pourquoi pas laisser une tit' review. ^^

**

* * *

C'est dans tes Yeux**

Ses mains calleuses s'amusaient distraitement avec le petit morceau de bois qui commençait lentement à se détacher du bureau. La fraiche brise de la nuit jouait avec ses cheveux argentés. La lune créait un halo luminescent autour de sa tête. Cette lueur associée à son visage pensif tourné vers le ciel lui donnait un air divin.

Son expression était peut-être neutre mais, à l'intérieur, il était très agité.

Fenrir ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec Harry. Ils s'étaient très bien entendus en Floride mais, à peine avaient-ils remis un pied à la maison, qu'ils s'affrontaient de nouveau. Était-ce dû à son statut de Soumis ? Était-ce dû à sa jeunesse et sa récente "naissance" ? Cela pouvait être les deux ou bien des millions d'autres choses. La seule dont Fenrir était sûr et qui ne pouvait être remise en question était qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir avec lui.

Le gamin avait agi stupidement lorsqu'il avait poussé Lore à le frapper. Ce dernier, lui-même un idiot, n'avait pas cherché à le frapper à la tête mais le chiot s'était déplacé pour que cela arrive. Tout le monde était resté figé sous le choc en le voyant tomber lourdement au sol. Même si tous n'avaient pas connu de Soumis, chacun savait qu'ils étaient fragiles et complètement différents des Dominants. Pendant un moment qui leurs avaient semblé interminable, le garçon n'avait ni respiré ni bougé. Fenrir avait été submergé d'émotions en voyant ça.

Puis le stupide chiot qu'il était avait poussé un petit soupir.

Fenrir grogna et se prit la tête à deux mains. Après ça, il avait réclamé Harry, l'avait marqué de son odeur. Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? C'était exactement ce qu'avait dit Amaris, la possession brute avait court-circuité ses pensées rationnelles. Au lieu d'attendre la pleine lune comme il aurait dû, il l'avait fait au pire moment imaginable. Mais il ressentait quand même des vagues de satisfaction animale le traverser à la seule pensée que Harry avait maintenant son odeur.

"Comment dois-je te traiter ?" se murmura-t-il, tout en posant son regard sur la sombre fenêtre de la chambre où dormait son compagnon.

Fenrir comprenait qu'en tant que Soumis, Harry devait être traité différemment du reste de la meute. Mais en plus de ça, il était son compagnon. Comment allait-il pouvoir compenser les désirs et les exigences des uns tout en ne fâchant pas les autres ? Harry avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il le traite différemment mais plus Fenrir le côtoyait, plus il était conscient du fait que ce chiot était son âme-sœur.

Il devait se montrer gentil. Il devait le favoriser. Il se devait d'être… raisonnable – un concept qu'il semblait incapable d'appréhender. Il était un foutu Alpha. Personne n'avait voix au chapitre. Il était entièrement tourné vers la protection de sa meute. Mais maintenant… maintenant, il ressentait le besoin pressant d'être heureux. Et ce chemin menait à Harry.

La confusion s'insinuait en lui et il détestait cela. Jamais dans toute sa vie il n'avait eu à gérer autant … d'_émotions_. Et jamais ne s'était-il senti aussi humain que maintenant.

Amaris n'était pas là pour le guider comme elle le faisait habituellement. Et Fenrir avait le besoin irrépressible d'avoir Harry à ses côtés pour l'aider avec ses sensations étrangères.

Mais merde, Harry n'était qu'un _chiot_. Il n'avait même pas encore dix-huit ans. D'accord, le Soumis était bien plus mature que beaucoup d'adulte mais hélas, il était à la recherche d'un semblant d'équilibre entre son ancienne vie et son nouveau monde. Avec sa famille récemment tuée et sa transformation en loup-garou, tout était sans dessus dessous.

Donc la seule question était comment devait-il procéder avec Harry. Devait-il lui révéler qu'il était son compagnon et le revendiquer… réellement cette fois, comme tel ? Ou devait-il prendre du recul pour guider Harry et l'aider à traverser sa transformation et appréhender sa nouvelle vie ?

La dernière solution était la plus logique. Et la logique était quelque chose à laquelle Fenrir devait se raccrocher, particulièrement en ce moment. Il devait être un Alpha. Quelqu'un en qui le chiot chercherait un guide. Avec un peu de chance, le Soumis ne le verrait pas comme… une figure _paternelle_. C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

Puis, quand le moment sera venu, il fera un pas en avant. Dès que Harry aura trouvé son équilibre. Et que Dieu aide les pauvres âmes qui oseront se mettre entre lui et son compagnon.

Il avait bien conscience que de ne rien pouvoir tenter de cochon avec Harry allait être très … _difficile_. Tout dans le chiot l'attirait. Absolument tout. Comme l'aspect que prenait son divin postérieur dans ces fringues diaboliques. Mais ses yeux, d'un vert unique, étaient la faiblesse de l'Alpha. Et il pouvait se repaître de ses nuances infinies à chaque fois que le chiot le défiait. Cet esprit enflammé le rendait fou de désir. Oh comme il avait envie de le clouer au sol et de lui faire son affaire.

Fenrir sentit son sexe appuyé contre la rambarde et savoura la pression.

Il prendrait peut-être de terribles décisions jusqu'à ce que Harry trouve sa place dans la meute… comme certains actes de possessions. Mais au final, ils seront ensemble. Fenrir le savait.

Et Harry serait totalement à lui.

**--FH--**

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que Harry s'était réveillé mais n'avait toujours pas bougé de son lit. Il n'était plus trempé mais il puait plus que jamais. A son grand dam, cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Pas pour le moment en tout les cas. Son esprit essayait de ranger sa vie. Elle était dans un triste état… tout comme lui.

Durant cette faste période d'auto-apitoiement, il réalisa à quel point il avait été et était stupide. Il avait blâmé la meute pour tous ses malheurs, alors que Fenrir avait essayé de sauver sa famille, l'avait empêché de se suicider, lui avait même mis un toit sur la tête. Il lui avait offert ce qui devenait son bien le plus précieux … des personnes exactement comme lui. Des loups-garous qui ne le jugeraient pas, dont les Chasseurs avaient aussi tué les familles. Harry s'était leurré. Il était égoïste. La meute essayait de s'adapter à leur nouveau membre tandis que lui s'ingéniait à mettre en exergue leurs fautes et défauts.

Il essaierait. Il essaierait de s'adapter.

La porte s'ouvrit. Son regard prit le temps de parcourir la pièce puis se posa sur Amaris. Elle n'avait passé que la tête et affichait un sourire forcé. Harry sentit son cœur se contracter à la voir ainsi. "Fenrir n'est pas là," furent ses premiers mots. Le jeune homme s'assit lentement. "Prends une douche. Je veux t'emmener faire du shopping." Elle tenta un sourire plus large mais échoua.

"Amaris…" commença Harry en sortant lentement du lit. Sa tête lui faisait mal mais il n'en avait cure. Il se dirigea vers elle. "Suis-je complètement stupide ?" Ses yeux s'adoucirent et elle lui ouvrit les bras.

"Non, Harry. Tu essaies simplement de t'habituer à tout… et tout le monde." Il se glissa dans ses bras. Elle ne se plaignit pas de l'odeur. Son étreinte lui parut familière. Presque comme celle de sa mère. Il enfouit la tête dans le creux de sa poitrine et serra sa prise. "Je sais que tu t'intègreras merveilleusement bien. C'est amusant de voir Lore se faire rabrouer par quelqu'un deux fois plus petit que lui." Ses mains puissantes courraient dans ses cheveux en bataille.

"Est-ce que Fenrir…" commença Harry mais il ne savait pas comment exprimer sa curiosité.

"Non, il n'a rien dit à propos de ce matin. En fait, nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis la nuit dernière. Il est parti rencontrer les autres Alphas. Il essai de tout organiser pour que nous puissions rester ici, toi y compris."

"Je pensais que vous aviez déjà habité ici ?" demanda-t-il. Amaris ne desserra pas son étreinte.

"Ce fut le cas, mais nous changeons souvent de maison. Il est obligatoire de prévenir les autres chefs de meute que nous allons rester ici un moment." Elle fit une pause. "Harry, à propos de la nuit dernière, ce que Fenrir a fait est tellement commun entre loup-garou… nous ne sommes plus des humains. Nous sommes très possessifs avec notre meute. Quand tu commenceras à ressentir un attachement émotionnel avec nous, tu comprendras ce que je veux dire. Tu ne voudras plus te séparer de nous et vice-versa. Particulièrement parce que tu es un Soumis, Fenrir a considéré nécessaire de marquer sa possession…" Elle fit une pause et rit.

"Je n'ai jamais été humaine. Je suis née loup-garou, tout comme Fenrir. Alors je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu traverses mais après son acceptation, Payne me l'a décrit." Elle pouffa. Harry sentit ses mains se resserrer autour de lui. "Tu dois être plutôt dégouté…"

"Tu n'as pas idée," murmura Harry.

Son étreinte se desserra. Elle le tint à bout de bras, plongeant son regard dans le sien. "S'il te plait, n'en tiens pas rigueur à Fenrir, Harry." Elle fit une pause et sembla chercher ses mots. "Fenrir est… _très connu_ dans la communauté des loups-garous." Ses yeux étincelèrent à cette déclaration, comme si elle avait un sens caché. "Il est très respecté par les autres loups. Avec son odeur sur toi, les autres y réfléchiront à deux fois avant de t'approcher. Ce qui est une bonne chose avec tous ces Dominants." Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et se tourna pour sortir de la chambre.

"Prends une douche… tu as de quoi te changer, n'est-ce pas ?" Harry acquiesça. "Nous allons t'acheter une nouvelle garde-robe." Harry grogna à ça ce qui la fit rire.

**--FH--**

Plus de dix paires d'yeux le fixaient. Fenrir, assis avec arrogance sur sa chaise, ne flancha pas. Ses doigts, plein d'aisance, jouaient avec un stylo noir. Le verre posé à côté montrait quelques signes de condensation à cause de la différence de température entre l'eau et la pièce.

"Un Soumis ? Par tous les saints, Greyback, tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner," dit une des brutes présentes. Elle ponctua son discours d'un rire vulgaire.

"Il n'a pas encore passé sa première transformation, exact ?" demanda un autre Alpha plus … civilisé. Fenrir le défia du regard.

"C'est ce que je viens de dire." L'autre baissa les yeux sur ses mains croisés. "Il va aller à Lunar High. Il sera protégé. Il sera plus tranquille pour s'adapter. D'accord ?" demanda-t-il doucement, son regard se posant sur le blond en face de lui.

Lucius Malfoy sourit, soutenant son regard. "Evidemment, nous serons très heureux de l'avoir dans notre école." C'était bien entendu un mensonge. Tout le monde connaissait les conséquences de sa venue – des perturbations. L'école n'accueillait à ce jour que des Dominants, à l'exception d'un autre Soumis, ce qui était inhabituel étant donné qu'il n'y en avait que quelques-uns sur le continent. Les étudiants allaient être attirés par les Soumis, ce qui allait provoquer des bagarres. "Il n'est pas… disponible, par hasard ?" ronronna Lucius.

Autour de la table, les autres Alphas ricanèrent. Certains étaient cependant trop soumis à Greyback pour se joindre à l'hilarité générale. "Non," gronda Fenrir en se redressant dans sa chaise, "il est intouchable."

Lucius balaya l'objection de la main. "Dommage." Ses lèvres frémirent. "Et toi… ?"

"Non plus," grinça Fenrir. "Tu sais qu'il est interdit de se mélanger entre meutes."

"Plus personne ne suit cette règle, Greyback," cria un rouquin. "Même l'Ordre ne le respecte pas, pourquoi le devrions-nous ? Il n'y a plus de compagnons pour nous au dehors. A présent, nous trouvons le plaisir au sein de nos meutes."

Personne ne le contredit et Fenrir n'ajouta rien. Lucius Malfoy le remarqua et ses yeux étincelèrent. "Je répète ma question. Est-ce que le Soumis et toi couchez ensemble ?" Fenrir se radossa à sa chaise et posa son regard sur Lucius. Silence. "Ah, je vois," se moqua le blond. Ses yeux cherchèrent les autres Alphas. Tous ricanaient dans leur barbe.

Fenrir saisit son verre d'eau et prit une gorgée. Il n'avait pas cessé de fixer Malfoy et ne serait certainement pas celui qui baisserait les yeux le premier. "Je suis plutôt surpris que tu n'ai pas déjà entendu parler de l'apparition de Harry étant donné l'étroitesse de tes liens avec l'Alpha. Dis-moi, Lucius, n'es-tu plus l'un de ses favoris ?"

Les autres se turent et observèrent la joute qui se déroulait devant eux. Le visage de Malfoy perdit toute joie. "Et toi, Fenrir. Moi, je trouve choquant que l'Ordre suive autant tes faits et gestes… comme s'il ne te faisait pas confiance. Après tout, tu leur as rendu tellement de _services_ dans le passé, n'ai-je pas raison ?" Ses yeux étaient vivants. Il ne cillait pas. "Je me demande… est-ce que le nouveau membre de ta meute sait ce que tu étais ? Oserais-je dire… ce que tu _es_ ?"

Fenrir tressaillit à ces mots, détournant le regard. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur les accoudoirs. Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur Lucius. L'homme arborait un sourire victorieux. "Harry m'appartient. Il est à moi. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, est-ce clair ?"

"Tu es plutôt susceptible quand on parle du Soumis, Greyback. Presque émotif, n'êtes-vous pas tous d'accord ?" demanda Lucius à la ronde. De nouveau, la plupart était trop effrayé par le regard de Fenrir pour sortir du rang. Quelques-uns acquiescèrent tout de même. "Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi crispé et troublé." La voix de l'homme captait l'attention de tout l'auditoire.

Fenrir sourit, ses yeux brillant de promesses à venir. "Dis-moi, Lucius, est-ce que ton fils est… _libre_ ?" Le visage de ce dernier devint rouge tomate. Des murmures se firent entendre dans la salle. Quelques ricanements surgirent mais la majorité des Alphas restèrent silencieux, arborant un sourire idiot. Tous connaissaient les rumeurs. Draco et Lucius avaient 'quelque chose' entre eux. Après tout, Draco était considéré comme le seul Soumis du Canada. Maintenant, il y avait également Harry. Et, en toute honnêteté, Draco était… souillé. Définitivement contaminé.

Fenrir tuerait sans aucun remord quiconque « aimerait » Harry même si c'était le désir le plus cher de ce dernier. Jamais _son_ Soumis ne deviendrait la pute personnelle de quelqu'un, comme l'était … l'héritier Malfoy. Jamais. Harry serait pur, totalement vierge de toutes expériences rien que pour Lui.

Lucius pinça les lèvres, le rouge disparaissant progressivement de ses joues. Il fit un bref salut de la tête à Fenrir et se leva. "Je ferais en sorte, tout comme le reste de mon équipe d'ailleurs, que Harry soit protégé dans l'enceinte l'école. En revanche, cette protection s'arrêtera à ses grilles. J'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir l'étendre au-delà. Les Dominants feront ce qu'ils voudront sans leurs Alphas à leur côté, Fenrir. Tu dois comprendre que je ne puisse raccompagner le pauvre Soumis jusque chez lui." Il rit de sa propre blague et ferma sa veste.

Il fit un signe de tête à tous les occupants de la pièce et tourna les talons.

Une fois l'Alpha blond (NdT : rien à voir avec Alpha Blondy évidemment ^^) parti, tous les loups-garous tournèrent leur attention vers Greyback.

Hagrid, le plus grand loup-garou jamais vu depuis des siècles, émit un gros rire. Malgré sa taille, l'homme n'était pas l'Alpha le plus fort. Sa trop grande… gentillesse… en était la cause. Fenrir pouvait le battre en combat n'importe quand. "Alors, Fenrir, est-ce que ta meute et toi allez venir au rassemblement ce soir ?"

**--FH--**

Ses pieds étaient douloureux et sa migraine matinale ne diminua pas d'un iota tout au long de la journée. Sa conclusion ? Lorsque sa tête part volontairement à la rencontre d'un poing de la taille d'un ballon de foot, le shopping n'est pas le meilleur remède pour la faire disparaitre.

Malgré sa douleur, il passait un agréable moment. Il n'y avait que Amaris, Payne et lui. Pas Fenrir… ni Lore… seulement eux trois. Et Amaris ne plaisantait pas lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'emmenait faire des courses. Durant ces trois dernières heures, ils n'avaient fait qu'entrer et sortir des magasins. Oh, pas n'importe quel magasin. Ils étaient allés dans des magasins 'spéciaux'. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que, dans cette ville, les boutiques normales ne vendaient que du M au 2XL. Il y avait donc d'autres magasins pour des gens plus costaud… ou des loups-garous. Harry fut ensuite trainé dans l'un des magasins qui vendait sa taille.

Ce dernier était relativement vide. Harry apprécia le calme sachant que, dans la rue, de nombreuses têtes se retournaient sur son passage. Des murmures accompagnaient ses pas et les gens l'observaient.

"Ils te vont ?" lui demanda Amaris.

Harry cligna des yeux et regarda le jean qu'il portait. Ce n'était pas vraiment son style – peut-être parce qu'il coûtait plus de soixante-dix dollars – mais il lui allait.

"J'ai assez de pantalons, Amaris." Payne rit doucement mais se tut lorsqu'il prit une gentille claque derrière la tête. Harry soupira; Il avait plus qu'assez de vêtements mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. Il trouvait très étrange de recevoir toutes ces choses alors qu'elles étaient débitées sur la carte de Fenrir. Et il ne pourrait jamais tout lui rembourser. "Honnêtement Amaris, j'ai assez de fringues."

"Ne sois pas idiot, Harry. Tu as besoin d'une nouvelle garde-robe." Harry renifla et revit les innombrables sacs que Payne avait la charge de porter.

"Amaris…" grogna Harry en ouvrant la porte. "J'ai assez –". Il se tut lorsque son regard croisa celui de son Alpha.

Il s'arrêta littéralement de respirer.

Fenrir était absolument… magnifique. Il était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte avec le plus bel ensemble que Harry lui ait jamais vu. Il portait une chemise noire et un pantalon à pinces assorti. Elle était largement ouverte et laissait voir les poils de son torse. Non seulement ses vêtements lui allaient bien, mais il s'était également fait coupé les cheveux.

Exit la queue de cheval. Sa crinière s'arrêtait maintenant à la naissance de la nuque, accompagnée de quelques mèches tombant librement sur son visage. Son bouc était bien coupé. Ses lèvres arboraient un large sourire arrogant. Harry s'était fait percé l'oreille la veille au soir et remarqua que Fenrir portait la même boucle d'oreille – un petit diamant en forme de croissant de lune.

Amaris affichait un très large sourire, totalement idiot, en sortant gracieusement sur la pointe des pieds de l'espace réservé aux cabines d'essayages. Payne, tous les sacs se balançant au bout de ses bras, le fit avec beaucoup moins de … grâce finissant tout de même par laisser seuls, l'Alpha et le Soumis.

Fenrir se décolla du mur et s'avança vers Harry. L'homme fit courir sa mains dans sa chevelure raccourcie… exactement ce que Harry mourait d'envie de faire.

Une part du jeune homme espérait que, maintenant que l'Alpha avait les cheveux courts, il verrait un début de calvitie sur son crâne. Malheureusement, il n'y en avait pas. Ils étaient fournis et soyeux.

Revenant à la réalité, Harry pâlit et recula d'un pas. Les yeux de Fenrir arboraient cette satanée lueur qui lui rappela les évènements de la veille au soir. "Euh, tu t'ais fait couper les cheveux," dit pathétiquement Harry comme si l'Alpha ne savait pas qu'il avait perdu les trois quarts de sa toison.

Fenrir sourit de toutes ses dents. "Tu aimes ? Je peux toujours les faire repousser –"

"Non," dit vivement Harry. Trop vivement. "Je veux dire… je les préfère comme ça." Sa pâle figure devint rubiconde lorsque le sourire de l'homme prit un aspect beaucoup plus prédatoire (1).

"Vraiment ? Alors je vais _être obligé_ de les garder ainsi." Ses yeux prirent cette superbe teinte bleutée que Harry trouvait tellement fascinante. Ils étudiaient le Soumis. Ils semblaient lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Le dos du jeune homme heurta le mur. Il paniqua en voyant l'homme se rapprocher. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la tempe de Harry. Il fit lentement courir ses phalanges sur la peau douce. "Je vois que tu as un bleu." Sa voix était atone. "Je vais avoir une autre discussion avec Lore."

Un nombre incalculable de mots se bousculaient dans la tête du Soumis, des choses qu'il souhaitait dire, mais il resta simplement planté là, sous le choc pendant que Fenrir lui caressait le côté de la tête. Les doigts se firent plus impérieux en se mettant à jouer avec ses boucles noires. Il se sentait étrangement détendu pendant que Fenrir lui massait le crâne et lui ébouriffait gentiment les cheveux. Contre sa volonté, Harry se laissa aller à ce contact. Ses yeux se fermèrent de leur propre chef. Il se comportait exactement comme un foutu Soumis mais cela ne le dérangeait pas autant que prévu.

Il les rouvrit vivement lorsqu'il sentit la bouche de son Alpha prendre son lobe nouvellement percée dans sa chaude cavité. La langue de l'homme joua avec sa boucle. Harry hoqueta sous les étranges sensations qui parcouraient son corps. Fenrir ayant la tête penchée, le visage du jeune homme était pressé contre son cou nu. Inconsciemment, Harry inhala son odeur. L'after-shave masquait son vrai parfum mais Harry pouvait passer outre et sentir son odeur unique. Elle était difficile à saisir et à identifier. C'était une fragrance dangereuse et enivrante. Le cœur de Harry se mit à cogner dans sa petite poitrine.

Fenrir eut un rire de gorge et ses mains lâchèrent sa tête. Les vibrations firent naitre la chair de poule sur la nuque du jeune homme. L'homme lâcha finalement son oreille. "Viens. Je veux te montrer quelque chose, mon chiot." Harry inspira profondément lorsque l'Alpha s'éloigna de lui. C'était… indescriptible.

Une grosse main enserra la sienne et le tracta littéralement vers la sortie. Ils passèrent devant Amaris et Payne. Fenrir leur fit signe de la tête. "Je vous retrouve à la maison." Harry fronça les sourcils dans leur direction tout en suivant Fenrir. Ses yeux verts se posèrent ensuite sur la gérante du magasin et il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas retiré le pantalon. Il n'avait pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit, surtout après avoir remarqué le coup d'œil de la femme vers le jean puis vers Fenrir avant de la voir baisser la tête… presque soumise.

Amaris avait bien dit que Fenrir était respecté parmi les loups-garous mais Harry n'avait pas réalisé à quel point.

"Comment trouves-tu la ville de Pré-au-Lard ?" La voix de Fenrir coupa court au rêve éveillé de Harry.

Une fois sur le trottoir, l'Alpha lâcha sa main et passa son bras autour de sa taille, rapprochant le petit corps du sien de façon plus que possessive. Il y avait beaucoup de gens dans les rues aujourd'hui. De nombreuses personnes étaient assises aux terrasses des cafés ou bien faisaient la queue chez les marchants de glaces. Ils regardaient passer l'Alpha et le Soumis avec des regards surpris. Il était difficile de croire que tous étaient des loups-garous, ou du moins la plupart. Mais finalement pas tant que cela aux vues de leurs grandes tailles. Même les femmes étaient larges et musclées. Amaris l'était également mais, au moins, elle avait des formes. Certaines des femmes dans la rue étaient presque inidentifiable comme telles. Déjà qu'elles n'étaient pas nombreuses. La rue était majoritairement occupée par des hommes.

Et tout le monde les observait. Harry se recroquevilla légèrement et regarda Fenrir. L'homme ne semblait pas le moins du monde troublé. Son attention était complètement tournée vers le jeune homme, attendant sa réponse. "Euh, c'est… joli. Beaucoup de –" Il fit une pause pour trouver le bon mot. "Beaucoup de gens _intéressants_."

Les lèvres de Fenrir frémirent en regardant un groupe de jeunes hommes qui les fixaient. Tous s'égaillèrent dès qu'ils se sentirent observés. "Ils essaient de s'habituer à la présence d'un Soumis parmi eux."

Harry s'agita, mal à l'aise.

"Ce que je voulais te montrer, chiot, c'est que tous ceux d'une même meute ont la même odeur." Le visage de Harry vira au rouge. Pourquoi Fenrir devait reparler de ça ? "Je sais que tu es complètement dégouté et pas familier de cet acte, Harry, mais c'est usuel parmi les loups-garous." Fenrir le poussa vers un groupe d'hommes plus âgés qui jouaient aux échecs. "Sens-les et dis-moi. Ont-ils la même odeur ?"

Harry était totalement perplexe que Fenrir veuille qu'il les _renifle_. Un sourire benêt grandit sur son visage. Il leva un regard confus vers l'Alpha. "Vas-y," l'incita-t-il en le poussant vers eux.

C'était totalement ridicule. Si Fenrir essayait de lui prouver…

Son nez saisit l'odeur de deux hommes et réalisa qu'ils _avaient_ la même odeur. En fait, les quatre personnes mangeant derrière les deux plus âgés portaient également la même odeur. "Ils sentent pareil." Harry gronda, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. "Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec le reste ?" Il savait exactement ce que ça voulait dire et Fenrir savait qu'il savait. L'homme autorisa un sourire à naitre sur ses lèvres.

"J'essaie de te montrer que tout le monde dans cette ville à la même odeur que son Alpha. C'est normal –"

"Amaris m'a déjà parlé de ça."

Fenrir posa un regard sévère sur Harry et le Soumis ferma sa bouche. L'Alpha était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Il ne voulait pas que cela change. "Il est normal au sein de la communauté loup-garou ou au sein des meutes, d'avoir la même odeur. En partie pour les protéger. Disons que si Lore se retrouvait blessé et inconscient dans un caniveau de la 12ème rue, celui qui le trouverait sentirait mon odeur sur lui. Alors il m'appellerait et Lore serait sauver. L'autre but de cette revendication est purement territorial. Je suis très protecteur envers ma meute. Personne ne serait assez stupide pour blesser un de ses membres, s'il sait qu'ils sont à moi." Fenrir fit une pause et étudia Harry;

Le jeune homme fut pris de court lorsque l'homme l'attira à lui. "Tu es un Soumis, Harry. Les choses vont devenir difficiles quand tu iras à l'école. Tu dois me croire. J'ai fait ça pour te protéger."

Harry soupira et posa sa tête contre le torse de l'Alpha. "Je comprends, Fenrir. Tu n'as pas besoin de justifier ce qui est une seconde nature pour toi."

Il leva le menton pour le regarder. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il y avait clairement un défi, alors Harry baissa la tête en signe de soumission. Évidemment, à n'importe quel autre moment, il aurait relevé le défi, mais présentement, il ne voulait pas de dispute. "Allons chercher une glace. Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer le chocolat." Harry sautilla en entendant ça et un sourire idiot naquit sur ses lèvres.

"Te sentirais-tu suffisamment à l'aise pour assister à un rassemblement ce soir ?"

* * *

(1) **Prédatoire** : _adjectif singulier invariant en genre_, relatif aux prédateurs.

**RAR** : **egwene** (j'espère n'avoir point trop usé ta patience. ^^), **Paprika Star** (Oui, je ferais une suite à 'Aligement…', bientôt… un jour… dès que j'ai un peu de temps en fait ^^), **fandetoi** (juste plusieurs mois... c'est déjà assez long non ?), **lolie** (Merci), **bouchoun** (t'espérant toujours en vie, voici la suite ^^)


	11. Nous Allons Danser sur le Feu Gelé

**Auteur** : **The Dark Cyan Star**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à moi.

**NdT** :

NdT or not NdT ?

On pourrait dire qu'après tout ce temps sans rien n'avoir posté on s'en f** quelque peu ; Que l'essentiel se trouve plutôt dans le chapitre qui suit … et non pas dans les quelques lignes qui viendraient se poser sur ce papier virtuel.

Un petit résumé ? Ok

_Harry était un adolescent humain normal jusqu'à une morsure de Fenrir le transformant en loup-garou. Il devint un Soumis dans un monde de Dominants et le futur compagnon de l'Alpha susmentionné. Ce dernier le prit dans sa meute et l'emmena avec lui à l'abri des périls de ce monde (enfin pas de tous...)._

Pour les détails, je ne saurais trop vous recommander la (re)lecture des précédents chapitres.

En espérant que votre patience n'a pas été trop mise à l'épreuve et ne vous trouve dans d'autres lieux.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Nous Allons Danser Sur Le Feu Gelé**

"Ils essaient l'élevage en batterie." Une voix chatouilla l'oreille d'Harry. Ses yeux verts glissèrent vers Steele qui se tenait derrière lui. Les cheveux dorés de l'homme couvrait ses yeux anthracite alors qu'il observait ce que le jeune homme regardait un instant plus tôt.

Le regard de Harry dériva de nouveau vers le petit groupe d'hommes qui le captivait depuis son arrivée. Ils étaient blottis les uns contre les autres, regardant leurs pieds, mal à l'aise. De grands gaillards les serraient de près, ne les quittant pas des yeux. "Que veux-tu dire ?" demanda Harry, confus. Le groupe lui ressemblait étrangement. Petit et de faible stature.

Harry se trouvait au feu de joie hebdomadaire de Pré-au-lard. Ou, plus exactement, un feu de joie organisé par la communauté loup-garou de Pré-au-lard. Fenrir lui avait dit qu'elle organisait toujours ses feux les vendredis. Une manière de se tenir au courant des évènements ou des problèmes. Impossible d'y déroger à moins d'avoir une sacrée bonne excuse. Le jeune chiot pu enfin répondre à une de ses interrogations : le nombre réel de loups-garous peuplant la ville et ses environs.

Il semblait y avoir une bonne centaine de résidents. En y regardant de plus près et tous âges confondus, le nombre approchait plutôt les deux cents. Les plus jeunes devaient avoir deux ans, la cinquantaine pour les plus anciens. Harry se doutait qu'ils devaient être bien plus âgés que cela. C'était difficile à dire vu que tout le monde avait l'air en parfaite santé.

Les haut-parleurs diffusaient de la musique. Les enfants riaient en se pourchassant avec des bâtons. Et puis il y avait _eux_. La partie la plus importante du groupe – ceux de son âge. Les adolescents étaient éparpillés dans la clairière, certains discutant avec leurs ainés ou entre eux… d'autres se livrant à des matchs de catch.

A l'écart, les plus âgés tenaient un petit séminaire. Ce dernier groupe, dont faisait parti Fenrir, n'était composés que d'Alphas, jetant occasionnellement des coups d'œil à la poignée de mâles qui avaient tant retenu l'attention du brun à son arrivée. Sauf son dominant en chef. L'homme semblait se désintéresser totalement de la conversation, comme s'il l'avait déjà entendu. Ses yeux ne cessaient de glisser vers Harry pendant qu'il serrait le petit verre en plastique dans son énorme main. Depuis le début de leur périple qui remontait à quelques mois maintenant, ce dernier n'avait eu de cesse de vouloir garder Harry à ses côtés – excepté maintenant… et c'était Steele qui le remplaçait, probablement sur son ordre.

A l'abri derrière sa frange en bataille, il les épia. Apparemment, ils étaient quinze et, vu le nombre de personnes présentes, chaque Alpha avait dix à quinze individus dans sa meute. Curieux, si Fenrir était tellement respecté, comment se faisait-il qu'il ait moitié moins de membres que les autres dans sa meute ? Peut-être était-ce _cela_ la raison… Fenrir était respecté et c'était pour cela qu'il en acceptait si peu.

"Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'ils essaient de trouver des humains susceptibles de porter le gène des Soumis et qu'ensuite ils les infectent. Ils tentent d'en transformer dix par pleine lune. Seul quatre d'entre eux en ont réchappé ce mois-ci… ce qui est plus que la normale." Steele fit une pause et inclina la tête sur le côté. "Dommage qu'aucun d'eux n'ait survécu à sa première pleine lune." Harry se tendit à l'évocation de ce sujet familier et s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Pourquoi dis-tu ça? Comment le sais-tu?" Ses yeux se reposèrent sur le groupe de Soumis. Deux d'entre eux semblaient avoir le même âge que lui, le troisième donnait l'impression d'être beaucoup plus jeune. Le dernier ressemblait à un adulte – un petit adulte.

"C'est chaque fois la même chose". Ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de Harry. "Ceux-là ne font pas exeption et tout le monde le sent. Ils sont trop faibles – bien trop faibles pour le loup. Toi, en revanche, tu as une force d'esprit que je n'ai jamais vu chez un aussi petit gars." Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Harry grimaça. "Heureusement, il y a un autre Soumis qui vit ici. Il a ton âge."

Harry se redressa et scruta la foule. "Qui ?" Son ton était plein de l'excitation de rencontrer quelqu'un comme lui, apparemment le seul autre comme lui. Oh, ce serait merveilleux d'avoir un autre Soumis pour ami. Ils pourraient se serrer les coudes et rabrouer les Dominants arrogants… ils pourraient se protéger mutuellement.

Steele tendit une main et lui saisit le menton. "Ne t'excites pas trop. L'autre Soumis n'est pas celui que tu penses ou _veux_ qu'il soit. Il ne se passe pas un jour de sa vie sans qu'il n'ait un Dominant au fond du cul." Harry rougit violemment et s'échappa de sa prise. La déception se répandit dans sa poitrine à cette révélation. "Fenrir deviendrait complètement fou si _jamais_ il te venait à l'idée de trainer avec cette petite pute." La voix de Steele contenait un avertissement – et un petit quelque chose de protecteur.

Harry grinça des dents et observa la clairière surpeuplée. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'un garçon pâle. Tandis qu'il se trouvait alangui sur les genoux d'un homme, il lui fit un sourire narquois.

Le regard vert se baissa vers le sol. Ses doigts se mirent à jouer avec le bas de sa chemise. Etait-ce cela qu'il allait devenir ? Se faire prendre par quelques Dominants de passage ? Etre complètement méprisé ?

_Grave pas_. Harry redressa le menton et fixa le Soumis blond. Il allait donner à la ville de Pré-au-Lard une nouvelle définition du terme 'Soumis'. Il ne serait jamais une pute – jamais. Ce blond avait l'esprit tordu s'il pensait que c'était pour ça que les Soumis étaient faits. Non. Harry savait qu'un Soumis était créé pour remettre les Dominants à leur place.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et tourna le regard vers son Alpha. L'homme n'était plus là. "Comment se fait-il que Fenrir n'ait que cinq membres dans sa meute ?" murmura Harry en regardant Steele qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Les lèvres de Steele s'incurvèrement. "Il ne s'intéresse pas vraiment aux gens. C'est un paria complet. Ces rassemblements sont la seule chose qu'il tolère. A part ça, il refuse de se lier à quiconque. Parfois, il s'éloigne même de nous… il ne veut pas plus de personne dans sa meute et son mot est… et bien, notre verbe (1). Il sera suivi avec respect. Personne n'envisagerait de faire autrement."

Harry soupira au sens sybillin de ces paroles. "Alors pourquoi est-il si respecté et apprécié ?"

Deux yeux se plissèrent en se tournant vers Harry. "Ce n'est pas à moi de te l'expliquer. Je suis sûr que Fenrir ne serait pas très content s'il découvrait que tu –"

"Que tu poses tant de questions au reste de ma meute et aucune à moi," le coupa la voix profonde de Fenrir. Sa puissante poitrine se cogna contre Harry, l'obligeant à faire un pas en arrière pour ne pas tomber. "Ils veulent te rencontrer… malheureusement." Un bras familier se glissa autour de sa taille, le rapprochant du corps de son Alpha alors qu'ils se mettaient en route.

Le cœur de Harry rata un battement en remarquant tous les yeux tournés vers lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de tourner les talons et se cacher derrière Fenrir. Puis il se rappela le Soumis blond. Retrouvant se détermination, Harry releva le menton et affronta leurs regards.

Tandis qu'ils s'arrêtaient près du petit groupe – ou plutôt grand en taille et petit en nombre – Harry sut que leurs attitudes n'étaient pas polies mais, au contraire, fasciné et pleine de luxure. Il y avait un homme en particulier pour qui il était évident que c'était douloureux à la façon dont il se léchait les lèvres en parcourant le petit corps des yeux. Fenrir ressera son étreinte autour de Harry tout en le présentant. Les seuls noms qu'il retint furent ceux de Lucius Malfoy, apparement l'homme qui avait engendré l'autre Soumis, et de Hagrid. Harry atteignait à peine le coude de ce dernier mais le grand sourire de l'homme atténua un peu ses craintes.

"Et bien, Fenrir, tu n'as pas mis longtemps à le réclamer." Les narines de Lucius s'élargirent et ses yeux se posèrent sur la boucle d'oreille. "Tu es certain qu'il passera la pleine lune, ou… est-ce autre chose ?" Les yeux gris et froids parcoururent le corps de Harry. Le jeune homme retint un grognement… pas Fenrir. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les côtes du Soumis. "Pas que je te le reproche cependant, il est adorable – plutôt beau garçon."

L'Alpha ignora le commentaire. "Lucius sera ton _directeur_ à Lunar High." Harry grimaça en entendant le nom de l'établissement. Il se demandait qui avait eu la _brillante_ idée de l'appeler ainsi. Bien qu'il corresponde parfaitement, tout le monde étant des loups-garous.

"Heureux de vous rencontrer, Monsieur." Personne ne bougea lorsqu'il parla. Seule la musique semblait diminuer la tension de leur silence. Harry fronça les sourcils et posa un regard interrogateur sur Fenrir. L'homme arborait un petit sourire en commençant à l'éloigner des autres Alphas. "Qu'ais-je fait de mal ?"demanda le Soumis.

"Absolument rien." Il tendit la main pour lui ébourrifer les cheveux. "Rentrons."

Malgré le fait qu'ils venaient d'arriver et que le feu n'était même pas encore allumé, Harry accepta.

Il était épuisé.

**-FH-**

"Tu as raté un endroit." En indiquant le point presque invisible, Fenrir observa Harry se mordre la langue. Aucun doute que le chiot était sur le point de répliquer vertement. L'homme applaudit mentalement son self-control.

Il planait complètement à la vue du jeune homme se penchant pour ramasser l'éponge puis derechef en travers du capot de la voiture pour frotter doucement la tache inexistante. Ses yeux était fixés sur son petit cul soulever par l'effort.

"Arrêtes de penser avec ton slip," lui murmura Amaris en passant derrière lui. Elle revenait tout juste de l'épicerie et Fenrir n'avait aucunement l'intention de l'aider à porter les paquets. Il se repaissait de la vue… totalement incapable d'y résister.

Il fit un pas en direction de son compagnon – puis quelques autres, jusqu'à se retrouver à un cheveu derrière lui. Leurs hanches parfaitement alignées le firent durcir immédiatement.

Il détestait être aussi hormonal. Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait bavé sur un corps comme il le faisait sur celui de Harry. Et le Soumis était pour l'instant intouchable, ce qui augmentait la tentation.

Fenrir constata que son chiot était totalement inconscient de sa proximité. Cela ne nuirait à personne de simplement le… renifler. Il se pencha vers les noirs cheveux soyeux. Alors qu'il était sur le point d'avaler une grande goulée d'air, le jeune homme décida de se redresser et cogna l'arrière de son crâne dans la mâchoire de l'Alpha. Douleur et colère s'insinuèrent dans son corps… colère contre lui-même, non contre Harry. Il ne devrait pas avoir de telles pensées envers quelqu'un de si jeune et si vulnérable. Pourquoi est-ce que les compagnons avaient cet effet l'un sur l'autre – de totalement modifier votre façon de penser et anéantir votre volonté ?

Fenrir s'enorgueillissait de son self-control. Il ne montrait jamais ses émotions. Il ne _ressentait_ jamais de telles émotions. Pourquoi Harry faisait-il ressortir tout ça ? "Que faisiez-vous ?" grogna Harry suspicieusement. Il se massait doucement le crâne à l'endroit où il avait percuté l'homme.

"Tiens ta langue," gronda Fenrir d'un ton dur – exactement comme il le souhaitait. "Tu as fini." Il tourna les talons en direction de la maison. Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers un Harry stupéfait. "As-tu trouvé un travail ?"

Ses magnifiques yeux verts pétillèrent de colère. "Comment le pourrais-je ? Vous ne me laissez pas quitter cette foutue maison tout seul !"

Le Soumis avait raison – malgré cette langue acérée dont il risquait de ne jamais se départir. Fenrir hésitait à le laisser quitter la maison sans protection. Pour être honnête, il était certain de ne jamais le laisser sortir sans quelqu'un non loin de lui. "Ce n'est pas mon problème." Il se détourna de nouveau et entendit Harry marmonner 'connard' dans sa barbe. Oh, combien de choses Fenrir aimerait faire à ce chiot…

L'Alpha refit face au jeune homme et s'avança vers lui. La Rage obscurcissait la vision de Fenrir… et elle n'avait rien à voir avec le juron entendu. C'était la confusion qui prédominait, son épuisement à force d'essayer de contenir son loup qui essayait de prendre le dessus à coups de griffes pour réclamer son compagnon. Et sa rage était dirigée contre la source de tous ses maux. Un innocent et pourtant la seule personne qu'il ait face à lui présentement.

Sa main se leva, formant lentement des griffes et s'abaissa vers Harry.

Elle n'atteint jamais sa cible.

Une autre main puissante retenait son poignet. Sa vision tunnelée se posa sur Amaris. "Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais, Fenrir." Ce dernier gronda dans sa poitrine. Elle devra être punie pour s'être mise en travers de son chemin. "Il est mort de peur, Fenrir. Regardes-toi à travers ses yeux."

Ses yeux implacables se posèrent sur sa proie. Il ne s'autorisa à exprimer son désarrois quand regardant de nouveau Amaris. Son compagnon était glacé d'effroi. Le corps plaqué contre la voiture avec le fol espoir que cette dernière livrerait un passage dans lequel il pourrait se réfugier, avant que le coup ne l'atteigne. La douce peau dorée était livide et ses magnifiques yeux n'exprimaient que la peur. Envers lui.

Ce n'était pas ce que Fenrir voulait. Il se dégoutait lui-même d'être aussi peu capable de se contrôler.

Il n'avait plus que deux solutions : continuer dans cette voie et mettre en danger Harry et lui-même avec ses émotions instables ou posséder complètement Harry… le réclamer alors que le garçon était à peine habitué à être un loup-garou – avant la pleine lune.

Fenrir se dégagea d'Amaris et se dirigea vers la forêt. Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, il se transforma sans grâce, déchiquetant au passage ses vêtements. Cela le détendait… d'être sous forme de loup.

Ses pattes s'enfonçaient dans la terre tandis qu'il fuyait loin de ses émotions.

**-FH-**

Il renvoya une grimace à son reflet dans le miroir. Sa cravate arborait les couleurs de sa nouvelle école : noir et bleu. Ses pantalons et blazer étaient trop impeccables à son goût. Et voila, il y était. Son premier jour à Lunar High. L'ensemble de ses nerfs semblaient s'être passé le mot : tendus à craquer. Seule sa volonté l'empêchait de supplier Fenrir de le laisser rester à la maison. Non que l'homme accorderait la moindre attention à sa requête… il était de nouveau distant.

Depuis le week-end dernier et l'incident qui avait fait disjoncté Fenrir, ce dernier n'était plus le même. Son attitude joviale et un brin taquine avait disparu. Il se contentait d'être leur Alpha. Il est vrai que l'épisode n'avait eu lieu que deux jours plutôt mais Harry espérait qu'il s'effacerait rapidement. Malgré son désir d'oubli, de passer rapidement à autre chose, le souvenir était encore vivace dans son esprit. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu provoquer ça ? Ce ne pouvait pas être le fait que Harry ait murmuré un gros mot dans son dos… c'était trop mince comme raison. Mais alors, quoi ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et s'escrima à aplanir sa tignasse. Il faudrait bien que ça aille.

Saisissant son sac, il sortit de sa chambre et passa devant la porte toujours close de son chef de meute. Amaris lui avait dit que l'homme était resté dehors tard dans la nuit sous sa forme de loup.

Dès qu'il sentit toute la nourriture qui avait été préparé, son estomac fit des cabrioles. Il était bien trop stressé pour manger. "Harry, j'ai fait tes préférés !" dit Amaris. Elle empala un muffin sur une fourchette et le lui tendit. "Des muffins aux pépites de chocolat." Son sourire produisit un petit miracle sur son estomac. Peut-être qu'un muffin passerait ? Mais lorsqu'il s'approcha, elle lui fourra une assiette dans les mains. Elle comportait deux œufs et une tranche de bacon – non seulement ça, mais elle avait dessiné un foutu sourire avec.

Il leva les yeux vers elle en arquant un sourcil. "Tu n'es pas sérieuse, si ?" Ses doigts jouèrent avec le bacon et retournèrent la tranche en une grimace. Tandis qu'il lui tendait l'assiette, les œufs commencèrent à s'affaisser.

"Marrant." Sa spatule jaillit et le frappa sur le dessus de la tête. "Va manger. Tout." Elle devait savoir qu'il était nerveux – sinon elle lui aurait donné un foutu cochon entier au lieu d'une tranche de bacon. Cochon entier ? Il passait trop de temps avec Amaris et Fenrir.

Lore avalait son petit-déjeuner et semblait arborer un sourire permanent en regardant Harry. "Quoi ?" cracha le jeune homme. L'attention de tout le monde se porta sur eux.

Les yeux bleus de l'homme étincelaient tandis que tous étudiaient l'uniforme de Harry. "Rien," répondit-il, des morceaux d'œufs s'échappant de sa bouche. "Je pensais juste à toutes les vilaines petites choses que tu pourrais faire avec cet uniforme… il te va comme un gant." Tous soupirèrent de dégoût. "Quoi ?" grogna Lore en regardant Steele secouer la tête. "N'essayez pas de nier… vous pensiez tous la même chose." Il fit une pause." Je sais que c'est le cas de Fenrir."

Harry se tourna pour voir son Alpha dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses cheveux nouvellement coupés étaient en désordre et ses yeux étaient lourds de fatigue. Pourtant, il n'avait rien perdu de son regard perçant lorsqu'il le posa sur le jeune homme. "Je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance pour ton premier jour." Il ne punit pas Lore pour sa remarque et il ne la nia pas non plus.

Fenrir s'approcha de Harry et ce dernier se figea. L'assiette qu'il tenait commença à trembler. Qu'allait-il faire ? Mais il n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter car l'imposant mâle passa simplement à côté de lui et ouvrit le tiroir dans lequel il chercha quelque chose. "Je sais que Payne devait t'emmener à l'école." Sa voix était enrouée de fatigue. "Mais je voulais te donner ceci." Il se retourna et lui lança des clefs de voiture.

Les mains déjà encombrées par son assiette, il les regarda, embarrassé, cogner son épaule et tomber à terre. Jetant un coup d'oeil, ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. "La Mitsubishi ? Mais… vous me la donnez ?" Cela lui semblait irréel. Il savait que Fenrir était riche mais il ne pensait pas mériter une voiture vu son comportement passé – sa fuite et tout ça.

"Oui. Je permets normalement à chaque membre de choisir le véhicule qu'il veut mais nous commencerons avec celui-ci pour toi." Il se tourna vers Amaris qui lui tendit son assiette. Et. Harry resta statufié.

"Merci." Il se pencha et ramassa délicatement les clefs. Posant son assiette, il se dirigea vers son Alpha. Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, Harry enroula ses bras autour du large torse et _caressa_ sa joue râpeuse de son nez.

Puis il sortit en courant de la maison en attrapant un muffin au passage.

"Je te verrais plus tard dans la journée!" lui cria joyeusement Lore.

Harry ne comprit pas ce que voulait dire l'homme. En fait, il ne comprendrait pas jusqu'à son cours de gym plus tard dans la journée.

* * *

(1) Votre mot est mon verbe = Ordonner et j'obéirais. Formulation très médiéval mais que j'adore.


	12. Sur Le Dos

**Auteur** : **The Dark Cyan Star**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à moi.

**NdT** : Bonjour à tous ! Cela commence à faire un petit moment que nous n'avons donné de nos nouvelles.

Pour faire court, en l'espace d'à peine plus de trois ans, nous avons enterré à nous deux, 6 membres de notre famille. Donc, même si sur certaines fics, il ne restait plus qu'à Bêtalecté des chapitres, aucune envie chez Agatha de faire quoi que se soit et puis ... avant que je viennes la voir en vacances ... surprise dans ma boite mail ... ! Et ce n'était que le début. Après plusieurs jours d'un travail communautaire acharné, je suis retourné dans mes pénates avec un peu de stock ^^. Je crois que je devrais demander des congés exceptionnels à mon patron de temps en temps ...

Pour donner un avant goût de la suite ... Harry fait aussi sa rentrée scolaire, se fait des amis, reprend le sport, apprend des choses capitales et tout cela, pas forcément dans cet ordre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Sur Le Dos**

Coupant le moteur de sa voiture, il resta assis là, à regarder la façade de l'école avec un sourire idiot. Elle semblait presque normale. Des buissons poussaient le long des chemins et des marches abruptes menaient à une double porte. Rien d'extraordinaire, simplement normal… à moins que vous ne preniez en compte les armoires à glaces se promenant devant. Presqu'une scène d'un film comique. Ils étaient tous très musclés – certains se lançaient même un ballon, sans parler de ceux qui luttaient dans l'herbe.

Il n'y avait pratiquement aucun geek, ni aucune femelle et, bien entendu, personne de moins de 1.80 m.

Une sueur froide envahit la nuque et le front de Harry. Il les avait vu lors du feu, la plupart, mais… maintenant il n'avait plus Fenrir avec lui. En cet instant, faire face aux chasseurs semblaient une meilleure alternative.

Ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'il les tendit vers son sac et fouilla dans la poche de devant. Ses yeux parcoururent son emploi du temps. Il vit qu'il avait chimie en première heure dans la salle 12. Tellement original. En regardant de nouveau la scène surréaliste, il fourra la feuille dans son sac et sauta de sa voiture. Il en était capable. Il était un foutu Soumis, pas un Dominant sans cervelle.

"Ok, Harry ... tu peux le faire." Levant son menton, un petit peu trop 'mâlement', il commença à marcher en direction de l'entrée principale. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour remonter l'allée mais quand il y parvint enfin, personne ne l'avait remarqué.

En tout cas, pas immédiatement.

L'un d'eux le repéra avant d'arriver à destination et le dit au gars à côté de lui. Finalement, la nouvelle se répandit comme une trainée de poudre et les gens commencèrent à le lorgner. Harry chantonnait, au même rythme que battait son cœur, c'est-à-dire plutôt rapidement. Des rires fusaient et son esprit paranoïaque se prit à croire qu'il avait du papier toilette collé sous sa chaussure. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il les baissa, mais ne trouva aucune trainée de papier blanc derrière lui.

Il refusa de les regarder dans les yeux ... mais au moins il avait son menton levé et le regard vissé droit devant lui. Toutefois sa curiosité eut raison de lui. Il tourna lentement ses orbes vertes pour observer un groupe lorsqu'ils se croisèrent. Certains étaient grands et minces, d'autres grands et gros, et d'autres encore musclés et ... grands ... mais ceux-là se contentèrent de lui rendre son regard curieux. Harry était certain que l'Alpha les avait prévenus de sa venue. Peut-être ... peut-être qu'ils étaient tellement habitués aux Soumis se baladant parmi eux que cela ne les excitaient pas ?

Mais sa joie fut de courte durée lorsqu'il passa près d'un autre Dominant et qu'il le siffla tout bas. "Bonjour petit." Harry tourna la tête et le fixa. Son pas commença à devenir plus rapide quand il se rapprocha de l'escalier.

Steele avait dit quelque chose sur les loups-garous qui _sentaient_ qui allait survivre à la pleine lune ou pas. Le savaient-ils vraiment ?

Les gloussements se firent plus forts lorsque ses pieds touchèrent l'escalier. Il commença à rougir. Il détestait les escaliers. Vraiment, quel était leur but si ce n'était permettre aux autres de vous mater le cul ? Il prit une note mentale pour penser à abaisser son sac à dos pour cacher son extrémité arrière. Dans une école comme celle-ci, c'était nécessaire.

Enfin ! Il se détendit en atteignant la dernière marche. Mais alors, la première cloche sonna et son cœur s'arrêta. Il pouvait les _entendre_ tous arriver. C'était comme une cavalcade, fonçant vers lui, prêt à le piétiner. "Fenrir ..." grogna Harry, haïssant un peu plus l'homme à chaque seconde. Tout était de sa faute.

Peu importe, il parvint à franchir la première porte et la claqua derrière lui. Il n'allait pas se donner la peine de la tenir ouverte pour un satané Dominant. Il regarda à sa gauche et vit une numérotation étrange, idem à sa droite. Se déplaçant rapidement dans le couloir, il repéra la salle douze et tomba dedans. Tomba, littéralement. Son pied frappa le chambranle et il dut sautiller afin de garder son équilibre. Malheureusement, son sac n'était pas fait pour ces mouvements, car il glissa de son épaule et tomba sur le sol. La seule chose positive fut que ledit sac était bien fermé. Rien ne s'éparpilla sur le sol.

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, M. Payton." Harry se figea et regarda le propriétaire de la voix sarcastique. L'enseignant était en train d'écrire quelque chose sur le tableau, pas le moins du monde troublé par l'entrée de Harry. Il n'y avait guère d'élèves, mais les rares présents essayaient de se retenir de rire. En regardant de nouveau son professeur, il cligna des yeux.

M. Payton ... oui, Fenrir avait mentionné quelque chose à propos de changer son nom de famille afin d'écarter les soupçons. Potter était bien trop évident si quelqu'un prenait la peine de chercher le corps manquant de Harry Potter. Payton était le nom patronymique de la mère de Fenrir.

"Oui ..." murmura-t-il, pas tout à fait sûr de savoir comment répondre au ton plus que piquant utilisé pour le saluer. Au lieu de cela, il ramassa son sac et se dirigea vers le bureau de l'enseignant. Pendant un petit moment, l'homme l'ignora totalement. Mais Harry mis ce temps à profit pour l'étudier.

Ce dernier ne ressemblait pas à un loup-garou. Il était petit - de la taille d'un humain moyen et ne dégageait pas la même puissance. Après un long moment l'homme se retourna pour étudier Harry à travers ses yeux plissés. "Désirez-vous quelque chose, Monsieur Payton?" L'interpellé cligna des yeux à son ton tranchant. "Sinon, je vous suggère de trouver un bureau libre et de vous y asseoir."

Grossier et définitivement insultant.

Se sentant plutôt déprécié, Harry se retourna et trouva un pupitre près de la fenêtre. En s'asseyant, il remarqua qu'un garçon l'observait ouvertement depuis sa place. Du coin de l'œil, il l'étudia aussi. Il semblait à peu près de la même taille que Skyler mais en plus dodue. "Bonjour, mon nom est Neville Londubat, heureux de te rencontrer." Harry tourna vivement la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Ses prunelles bleus semblaient assez amicales et la main pas trop dominante ... Harry tendit la sienne et la lui serra. "Harry Po-Payton, Ravi de te rencontrer." Neville sourit à pleine dents à Harry.

"Non, je ne suis pas un Soumis." Harry cligna des yeux. "En fait, comme tu peux le constater, je ne suis même pas un loup-garou, ni Snape là-bas." Il désigna le représentant de l'ordre qui avait commencé à noter les présents ... Et cela alors même qu'il restait encore une minute avant que la cloche annonçant le début des cours ne sonne. "Tu vas vite découvrir que tout le monde ici n'est pas forcément un loup-garou, mais de leur famille - et nous sommes là pour être protégés des chasseurs."

Voilà une info de première importance. Si sa famille avait survécu cette nuit-là, Fenrir les auraient-ils pris avec lui ? Skyler serait-elle avec lui maintenant dans cette école ? C'était trop bizarre d'y penser. "Tout le monde parlait de ta venue, je ne vais pas te répéter ce que j'ai entendu ... pas vraiment appropriée-," Il s'interrompit et rougit. "Je veux dire, Fenrir est respecté parmi les meutes et bien ..."

Harry observa Neville. Le garçon semblait troublé et intimidé mais tentait courageusement de trouver un sujet de conversation. Harry avait le sentiment que cet élève devait être un des souffre-douleurs de l'école. Il avait un choix à faire : l'ignorer gentiment et espérer qu'il le laisse tranquille ou l'aider à maintenir la conversation et peut-être devenir des alliés.

"Neville ..." Harry s'arrêta et le regarda stopper ses babillages. _Ça y était_ ... Harry contempla son bureau et joua avec ses doigts. "Y a-t-il beaucoup d'humains dans cette école ?"

"Non, pas du tout. Je veux dire, il y en a une poignée," rit-il. "En fait, mes amis et moi sommes connus comme les Marginaux dans le coin. Donc, si j'étais toi, je me tiendrais à l'écart. Enfin si jamais tu tiens à t'intégrer ici." Harry leva les yeux et ils se regardèrent. Il pouvait voir le sourire forcé de Neville tandis qu'il attendait sa réponse.

"Parles-moi de tes amis."

Le garçon joufflu souffla. "Eh bien, il y a Dean Thomas - c'est le seul noir -".

"S'il vous plait." La voix forte ramena leur attention vers l'homme sarcastique. La cloche sonna lorsqu'il claqua un manuel sur la grande table. La porte s'ouvrit et un groupe de personnes entra. Harry cacha un sourire quand il regarda Snape écrire leurs noms. "Cédric Diggory, Olivier Dubois, Victor Krum, Adam Bridler et Pansy Parkinson, _ça c'est_ une surprise." C'était dit sèchement - Harry avait le pressentiment que ce n'était pas une surprise du tout. En fait, à voir leur expression nonchalante, il était sûr que cela arrivait à chaque cours.

Ils portaient tous une veste avec une lettre brodée, par-dessus leurs uniformes. Les cinq garçons étaient très musclés, tout comme la jeune fille. C'étaient probablement des sportifs, au vu du 'F' (1) ornant leurs vêtements. La femelle, elle, avait un 'C' comme cheerleader (2). Simplement l'imaginer en jupe suscita la curiosité de Harry. Amaris avait des jambes musclées, il l'avait déjà vu avec une jupe, mais elle était comme sa mère adoptive.

Et finalement, une illumination le frappa de plein fouet.

Il semblait n'y avoir que peu de femelles dans l'école. Les seules qu'il avait aperçu dans la ville de Pré-au-lard faisaient environ 30 centimètres, sinon plus, que lui. Sans oublier qu'elles pourraient probablement le briser en deux si elles le désiraient. Qu'allait-il faire ? Être célibataire toute sa vie ? Cho Chang était sa petite amie à l'époque, quand il vivait en Floride ... peut-être qu'elle accepterait de sortir avec un loup-garou ? Mais comme cela ne risquait pas d'arriver, comment pourrait-il avoir une copine quand il était si petit et maigrichon ? Certes, il avait les muscles souples, mais ils n'étaient visibles que lorsqu'il courait. Ils ne pourraient jamais lutter contre la musculature des Dominants.

"Hey toi." ronronna une voix et les yeux de Harry quittèrent précipitamment les formes de la jeune fille. Un des sportifs s'assit en face de lui et lui fit un grand sourire. Tous ces Dominants trainaient autour de Draco Malfoy depuis trop longtemps, imaginant sûrement que tous les Soumis étaient du même acabit, à fondre au premier regard.

"'Lut," grogna Harry. "Cela te dérangerait d'enlever ton bras de mon bureau ?" Son cahier était serré dans sa main, attendant que le garçon bouge.

"Bien sûr," Le garçon obéit tout en gardant son attention fixé sur le brun.

Harry se mordit la langue en cherchant du regard son professeur. Curieusement, ce dernier était en train de se diriger rapidement vers eux. L'enseignant affichait un air profondément menaçant sur le visage. _C'est quoi ce bordel ?_ Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, Snape l'attrapa par les cheveux et l'arracha de son bureau. Il trébucha contre l'homme. "Finissons-en avec ça pour que nous puissions commencer. _Oui_, c'est la nouvelle recrue de la meute de Greyback ; _Oui _c'est un putain de Soumis." Il planta Harry face à leurs regards scrutateurs. "Regardez-le bien tout votre soûl parce que si je vois _ne serait-ce_ qu'un œil se balader durant mon cours, ce ne sera rien comparer à ce que je vous ferais subir pendant votre heure de colle. Vous en perdrez la vue à force de faire des lignes." Certains frissonnèrent et immédiatement détournèrent les yeux de Harry.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit exhibé devant la classe, Harry était curieux de savoir combien d'étudiants avaient vraiment eu à écrire des lignes. Il semblait être une poignée. Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent ceux de Neville et le garçon haussa les épaules d'un air impuissant. "Satisfait ?" siffla Snape, son souffle chaud tournoyant au-dessus de la tête de Harry. "Bien." Il repoussa vers son bureau le jeune homme qui tenta d'aplanir ses cheveux déjà en bataille.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au dos tourné de Snape, se demandant ce que Fenrir ferait à l'homme si jamais il était amené à découvrir ce qu'il venait de faire.

"Maintenant que nous avons écarté la distraction de notre chemin ..." Par la seule puissance de son sombre regard, Harry sembla perde toute substance jusqu'à devenir ... rien. "Nous pouvons reprendre là où nous nous en sommes arrêtés avec la chimie organique." Et ce fut tout. Les étudiants étaient parfaitement silencieux quand Snape commença son cours sur les propriétés des chaînes carbonées. Harry aimait la chimie avec passion, mais la manière dont Snape l'enseignait lui fit douter de sa 'matière favorite'.

Et puis la cloche sonna et son cœur sursauta en rythme.

Il consulta frénétiquement son emploi du temps - seulement pour voir qu'il avait gymnastique. Cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Il était athlétique, il était rapide... restait à espérer que l'enseignant soit plus accueillant que Snape.

"Où vas-tu ?" Neville jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Harry. Les yeux verts regardèrent plus loin que le garçon joufflu pour voir les sportifs les observer et rire. Ils parlèrent doucement entre eux avec des sourires sur leurs visages, puis s'esclaffèrent de nouveau. Harry pouvait sentir son visage s'empourprer. Non d'embarras mais de colère. Il savait que Fenrir prenaient les humains de haut, mais il n'avait jamais réalisé combien les loups-garous pensaient du mal d'eux.

Il y avait un garçon blond dont le sourire n'atteignait pas tout à fait ses yeux. Peut-être, était-ce le sympa du groupe?

"Gym." Harry répondit fermement, résolument convaincu que c'était la bonne décision de se lier d'amitié avec Neville. Ses yeux quittèrent le groupe et se posèrent sur le garçon en face de lui. "Et toi ?" Le garçon frissonna et ils commencèrent à marcher vers la sortie.

"EPS ?" Il secoua la tête. "Les conseillers scolaires nous ont permis, à nous les humains, d'être dispensé de ce cours à cause de tous les loups-garous. Ils avaient tendance à ... euh ... nous battre à plate coutures. Mais tu es un loup-garou, peut-être que ce sera plus facile pour toi." Ils savaient tous deux qu'un Soumis n'était pas meilleur qu'un satané humain. "J'ai un trou dans mon emploi du temps. Je vais probablement aller à l'auditorium pour donner un coup de main avec les accessoires de la pièce en préparation." Il s'arrêta et regarda Harry. "Tu sais, tu devrais t'inscrire au club de théâtre ou à la chorale. Ils ont déjà une idée de qui va jouer quel personnage dans la pièce, mais je suis sûr que tu pourrais t'intégrer."

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Je ne suis pas sûr d'être le meilleur candidat pour les... arts." Il ne l'était pas. En tout cas, il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Son équipe d'athlétisme s'était toujours moqué du club de théâtre. En regardant en arrière, il se demanda où cet ancien 'lui' était parti. Il était une personne nouvelle, et très franchement, il aimait le nouveau 'lui'.

"Ah bon ? Je te vois bien faire l'acteur. Je veux dire, le prends pas mal, mais tu serais probablement mieux avec nous. Mais Draco Malfoy est un Soumis et il traine autour des Dominants donc je-, "

"Non. Je ne suis pas comme lui. " dit platement Harry, regardant de côté les casiers où quelques étudiants trainaient. Leurs yeux le suivirent.

"Eh bien, je te garde une place au déjeuner. Tu pourras rencontrer chacun d'entre nous. " dit Neville, radieux. Harry tenta de lui sourire en le regardant partir vers l'auditorium... le laissant seul.

L'école était petite donc il n'eut pas de difficulté à repérer le gymnase. Le seul problème était de traverser le hall sans incident.

Harry se mordit les lèvres et emboita le pas d'un couple. Ils avançaient nonchalamment, ne lui donnant aucune possibilité de les contourner. Maintenant qu'il était seul, en se traînant, il était plus conscient des étudiants qui le regardaient. Il était certain qu'ils avaient déjà vu Draco et d'autres Soumis - pourquoi étaient-ils aussi stupéfait par lui ? "Bonjour, Soumis de Greyback," dit une voix à côté de lui, et Harry de regarder pour voir l'un des footballeurs du cours de chimie.

"C'est Harry." Dit-il. Le garçon, ou plutôt l'homme, était large comme tous les autres, les cheveux aussi foncés que ses yeux.

"Harry". Le Dominant sourit. "Et je suis Victor." Harry le regarda avec méfiance, commençant à être troublé, sans raison. Victor lui fit un de ces larges sourires. "C'est agréable de te rencontrer."

"Enchanté." Harry murmura, souhaitant que les deux personnes devant lui aillent plus vite.

"Je ne pense pas que tu ais sport " affirma, un peu condescendant, Victor et Harry de sentir une profonde exaspération grandir en lui

"Tu supposes mal."

"Comme je suis chanceux." Le rire était sombre, bien trop sombre au goût du frêle Soumis. "Alors, comment te sens-tu à Pré-au-Lard ?"

Harry grinça des dents. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de discuter, surtout avec un Dominant gonflé d'arrogance. "C'est bien. Je viens de Californie. C'est très différent ici ... et avec tous ces... trucs de loup-garou. "Il s'arrêta et regarda l'homme. Il le toisait, mais semblait n'avoir rien écouté de tout ce qu'avait dit Harry.

"Vas-tu participer au feu de joie le vendredi ? Je ne t'ai pas vu au dernier. J'ai repéré Fenrir-, "

"J'y étais." répondit Harry sèchement. Les deux personnes devant lui se séparèrent enfin et Harry pu accélérer. Il sentit faiblir la "dominance" de Victor lorsqu'une main s'enroula autour de son bras et le tira en arrière.

"Pas si vite petit. Je tenais à t'avertir de ne pas te tromper en choisissant tes amis. Groscul et ses copains humains sont d'inutiles moutons. Ils ne devraient avoir qu'une raison d'être ... nous servir de dîner." Ses dents apparurent et Harry grimaça. "Je peux t'amener chez mon Alpha ce soir et te présenter aux bonnes personnes."

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible." Harry grogna, quelque chose de profond en lui faisait surface. "Si Dra-,"

"Y a-t-il un problème ici ?" demande une voix. Harry tourna son regard vers un homme plus âgé. Il ressemblait à un enseignant mais portaient des vêtements effilochés et avait les cheveux gris sur les tempes. Malgré son apparence, son visage semblait jeune et vivant. Deux yeux miel-doré étaient fixés sur Victor.

Le garçon tenant le biceps de Harry le lâcha et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Il fit un pas vers l'homme plus âgé et ricana. "Non Lupin. Il n'y a pas de problème ici. A part vous bien sûr. " Il cracha et frappa son épaule contre celle de l'homme en poursuivant son chemin vers la salle de gym. Victor regarda Harry une dernière fois par-dessus son épaule et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Lupin se retourna pour le regarder. "Bonjour Harry, c'est agréable de pouvoir enfin mettre un visage sur celui qui alimentent tous les derniers potins." Sa main jaillit et Harry mit automatiquement la sienne dans cette grande et chaude poigne. "Je suis M. Lupin, le directeur du théâtre, entre autres choses. Vous pouvez m'appeler Remus. J'espère que vous apprécierez de fréquenter cette école." Son sourire était si chaleureux et accueillant que Harry lui fit un vrai sourire en retour.

"Merci, Monsieur Lupin." La perspective de rejoindre le théâtre devenait une option alléchante. Mais il restait curieux de savoir pourquoi Victor traitait Remus de cette façon. Ou encore, comment il pouvait s'en tirer avec une telle attitude. Contrairement à Snape, Remus ressemblait à un loup, Harry pouvait _sentir_ le loup.

"Je crains de devoir partir, venez me voir si vous avez des ennuis." Il fit un clin d'œil à Harry et s'éclipsa.

Harry soupira. Peut-être qu'il devrait jeter un coup d'œil aux répétitions après les cours.

**- FH -**

Il les ignora tous pendant qu'il finissait d'attacher son short. Son casier était verrouillé, lui vêtu de pied en cape pour transpirer. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était _d'entrer_ dans le gymnase.

Durant les cinq dernières minutes, il avait gardé les yeux baissés en permanence. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que les loups-garous n'étaient pas enclins à se soucier de se promener nu ou non . Et ils étaient nus. Ils se baladèrent, en discutant, leur camelote pendant pour que le monde la voit, ou, pour que Harry la voit.

Et il avait vu.

Au cours de sa jeune vie, il avait bien aperçu quelques pénis et était très satisfait de ses proportions. Mais ... Dieux. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, il voyait celles de loups-garous, et pas n'importe lesquelles, celles de Dominants et ils étaient plus que bien pourvus. Un empourprement s'était propagé sur les joues de Harry. Il avait couru dans un coin sombre pour trouver un casier. Jamais il ne baissa son caleçon.

Heureusement, personne ne le dérangea, mais il entendit les murmures suivre son sillage lorsqu'il sortit précipitamment des vestiaires et entra dans le gymnase. Il n'était pas rare que certains cours ne soient composés que de garçons. Le prof de gym était à l'autre bout avec un bloc-notes dans ses mains épaisses. Une casquette de baseball bleu masquait son visage, mais elle ne parvenait pas à dissimuler le fait qu'il était grand, presque aussi grand que Fenrir. Des élèves l'entouraient, attendant apparemment qu'il commence.

Harry fit un pas vers le groupe, pour s'arrêter aussitôt.

Le professeur leva les yeux.

"C'est une putain de plaisanterie." Chuchota Harry, abattu.

Lore le regardait avec un sourire moqueur, sa barbe couvrant la majeure partie de son visage. Les ecchymoses et coupures que Fenrir lui avait faites il y a quelques jours avaient complètement disparu. Lore mâcha un chewing-gum tandis que ses yeux parcouraient scrupuleusement le corps de Harry. Mais son évaluation ne dura pas, car il ramassa le sifflet pendu à son cou et souffla dedans. Fort.

Harry sursauta au son comme la plupart des autres étudiants. "En ligne par cinq ! Maintenant !" Lore aboya et l'humeur de Harry s'assombrit encore. Il avait vu les émissions de télévision qui montraient des camps d'entrainements. Il était certain que Lore transformerait ce cours en enfer pour lui. Vengeance.

Les élèves se précipitèrent et firent de parfaites lignes droite, ne laissant à Harry d'autres choix que de slalomer entre eux pour rejoindre la seule place libre. Le cours ne comptait que dix personnes, dont lui-même ... et chacun des neuf autres étudiants se tenait droit pour montrer leur respect. Ils essayaient d'impressionner Lore ... ils devaient savoir qu'il était le Bêta de Fenrir Greyback et voulaient montrer leur révérence. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi les loups-garous respectaient Fenrir Greyback ?

"Toi". Lore pointa un large doigt vers Harry, qui s'était caché derrière Victor. "Devant." Harry cligna des yeux stupidement.

Lore et lui firent un concours de regards - il fut grossièrement interrompu lorsque Lore siffla à nouveau. Cela étonna Harry que Lore continua à souffler si fort, considérant que tous les loups-garous ont l'ouïe sensible, le Bêta devait encore avoir des problèmes d'audition. "Par terre et fais-moi cinquante pompes." La bouche de Harry grimaça profondément. Lore renifla. "Ah oui, tu es un Soumis. Mieux vaut n'en faire qu'une alors. On ne voudrait pas trop tirer sur ces jolis petits muscles." La foule rit et le visage de Harry se rembrunit.

Il se jeta au sol et fit une pompe.

"Une autre."

Harry toucha le sol avec son nez.

"Une autre."

Et ainsi de suite.

Cela dura un certain temps, la foule le regardait, goguenarde. A cet instant précis, Harry achevait sa vingt-cinquième pompe, de la gelée à la place des bras. Bien sûr, c'était un coureur, un athlète, un sportif et en pleine forme qui plus est - _mais il n'était pas un putain de bodybuilder_. Ses coudes tremblèrent quand il descendit pour entamer la vingt-sixième mais la foule devint étrangement silencieuse. Lore se tut aussi. Harry, toujours à son effort, leva le menton. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur la silhouette dressée de Fenrir. L'Alpha était aux côtés de Lucius Malfoy, le Principal. Ses yeux couleur ambre glacée étaient sévèrement posés sur Lore, mais le Bêta refusa de se tourner et de rencontrer son regard.

"Tu as fini." Lore grommela vers Harry en agitant la main.

Harry tomba à genoux avec gratitude et, quand il releva la tête, Fenrir avait disparu. C'était presque comme une illusion. Était-il vraiment là ? En voyant les autres étudiants sur leurs gardes, il se dit que ce n'était pas une illusion.

"Comme vous le savez, M. Taylor a pris sa retraite. Je le remplace. Vous pouvez m'appeler Lore ". Ses yeux fouillèrent la foule et s'arrêtèrent sur Harry. "Nous allons terminer cette session. Vous faisiez du basket, n'est-ce pas ?" Ils acquiescèrent, certains s'adressant des sourires ravis. "Et attaquer la nouvelle ... par de la lutte." Ses yeux transpercèrent ceux de Harry. Une joie malsaine y flottait.

Harry déglutit.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait demander aux conseillers scolaires de le dispenser, lui aussi ?

**- FH -**

L'heure du déjeuner arriva enfin. Il était un peu mitigé, d'un côté une partie des élèves voir tous seraient là et de l'autre, il allait retrouver Neville et ses amis. Mais par-dessus tout, il était également affamé. Une délicieuse odeur de viande atteignit son nez et il en eu l'eau à la bouche. Malheureusement, ce n'était probablement pas aussi bon que la cuisine d'Amaris.

Il se trouva être le premier arrivé dans la file pour se servir. A la sortie, il était en possession d'une assiette pleine de viande presque crue d'origine indéterminée. Maintenant, tout ce dont il avait besoin était de trouver un endroit où s'attabler ... "Harry". Une voix murmura à son oreille et il sursauta. Deux billes verts harponnèrent deux disques bleus "Tu veux toujours t'assoir avec nous ?" demanda Neville, son poing enrouler autour d'un sac en papier brun rempli de nourriture faite maison.

"Bien sûr."

Neville sourit et l'emmena vers le fond de la cantine. La salle n'était ni grande ni petite, juste taillée comme il le fallait pour recevoir des élèves loups-garous. Mais lorsque Harry s'approcha de la table où il était censé s'asseoir, il hésita. Elle était pleine de griffures et une puissante odeur d'urine semblait flottait dans l'atmosphère. "C'est la seule que l'on nous autorise à utiliser. Nous nous asseyons là depuis des années ... " dit Neville, embarrassé. Harry se sentit gêné, pour Neville - pas pour lui. "Ils pensent que c'est drôle, de se moquer de nous." Il se balança sur ses pieds.

"Pourquoi vous détestent-ils autant ?" murmura Harry.

"Parce que, pour eux, nous ne valons rien ... humains, noirs, solitaires ..." Neville répondit nonchalamment pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur une chaise cassée. "Tu peux prendre la mienne." Il lui désigna un siège pas trop abîmé.

Harry posa son plateau, écœuré. "Parles-moi de tes amis." Neville joua avec l'ouverture de son sac et regarda nerveusement autour de lui.

"Eh bien, il y a Dean Thomas - il est noir. Il y en a peu dans les meutes de loups-garous. Sa mère était humaine. Les autres le regardent de haut ... étant un métis ... et un cabot..." Il fit une pause. "Après il y a Shawn Preston ... c'est un cas unique de foirage génétique massif. Ses deux parents étaient des loups-garous, mais il ne porte pas le gène en lui. Ils ont été tués par des chasseurs et il n'avait nul part où aller, donc il est resté ici. Il veut vraiment devenir un loup-garou mais personne ne va prendre la peine de le transformer et franchement, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse jamais en devenir un

"Et pour finir, il y a Lavande Brown. Elle est humaine comme moi. Son oncle est un loup-garou ce qui signifie qu'elle a besoin de protection contre les chasseurs." Il haussa les épaules. "Bien sûr il y a d'autres humains et Oméga ici mais ils ont leur propre groupe. Ça, c'est _notre_ groupe. Dean, Shawn et Lavande." Harry acquiesça, en regardant les élèves qui remplissaient petit à petit la salle.

"Et à propos de M. Lupin ?" demanda Harry doucement.

Neville reprit du poil de la bête. "Oh, Remus ? Tu l'as déjà rencontré ? C'est un Solitaire. Les Alphas et leur meute ne l'aiment pas à cause de ça. Ils s'imaginent qu'il veut former sa propre meute en volant des membres aux autres ... tu sais probablement déjà que les membres d'une meute sont vraiment proches et protecteurs les uns envers les autres ... " Neville haussa les épaules. "Il prend soin de nous ... mes amis et quelques autres humains aussi."

Harry secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés. "Mais, pourquoi est-ce que vous - humains - ne devenez pas des loups-garous pour faciliter la vie de tout le monde."

Neville semblait passionnés par ce sujet, car son visage devint rouge et ses poings se serrèrent. "Non ! Nous ne voulons à aucun prix devenir des loups-garous ... et puis même si nous avions voulu, rien n'arrivera jamais. " A voir le visage perplexe de Harry, il poursuivit. "Nous ne serons jamais des loups-garous. Nous avons cette odeur si particulière qui avertit que nos chances de survie après la morsure sont en dessous de zéro. Donc, en bref, ils ne nous transformerons pas - ce serait trop visible si nous commencions tous à mourir."

"Etrange." murmura Harry. "Mais, si les loups-garous peuvent sentir qui peut survivre où non pourquoi continuent-ils à mordre à tout va des humains pour obtenir plus de Soumis ? Ils meurent tous après la morsure. Ne portent-t-ils pas eux aussi cette odeur ?"

"Les personnes que les loups-garous mordent pour en faire spécifiquement des Soumis _peuvent_ survivre à la morsure. Ils n'ont simplement pas la volonté de vivre. A contrario, ceux qui exhalent cette odeur ne supporte pas le poison. Dès l'instant où il pénètre dans notre système ... Je parie que lorsque tu te transformeras en loup, tu _sentiras_ de quoi je parle. Alors tu n'auras plus qu'une envie ... nous manger. " Neville ouvrit son sac et en sortit un sandwich. "Dean et Remus nous racontent tout, au cas où tu te demanderais comment je sais ça ..." Il s'interrompit et prit une bouchée de son sandwich.

Un garçon s'assit et regarda Harry à travers ses cils. "T'es qui?" Sa voix était profonde et il n'avait rien à envier à un Dominant pure souche. Cheveux bruns tombant devant ses yeux bleus. "Harry Payton, non ? Le Soumis de Fenrir ?" Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

"Euh, oui. Shawn, c'est ça ? " devina Harry, en considérant que l'autre mâle dont Neville lui avait parlé était noir.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, le mâle en question et une fille d'à peu près sa taille s'assirent. Ils le regardèrent.

Neville était maintenant occupé à manger ses potatoes quand il répondit, "C'est Harry - c'est l'un des nôtres."

Malgré l'étrangeté de la situation, Harry _sentit_ que c'était la réalité. Il appartenait _enfin_ à un groupe.

* * *

(1) F pour "Football", au sens américain du terme of course et non notre bon vieux soccer au sens américain du terme...

(2) Cheerleader : terme anglo-saxon (obviously) signifiant pom-pom girl en français.


	13. Dépouillé Jusqu'à l'Os

**Auteur** : **The Dark Cyan Star**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à moi.

**NdT** : En voilà encore un !

Avant toute lecture, quelques informations ... Il y a de la _**violence,**_ de la rébellion qui va souvent de pair avec _**ladite violence**_ ... de la pub pas cachée du tout pour une marque de voiture qui du coup vous informera sur le moelleux de ses sièges ... encore de la rébellion, de la Domination Alphatesque dans toute la splendeur de Fenrir, de la Soumission Dominante et de la _**douceur masculine**__ ..._Plus quelques surprises cachées ...

Pour finir, merci pour vos mots gentils suite à notre timide retour sur FF.

Oh, une dernière chose, je ne cherche pas de Bêta, Agatha est et reste !

Bonne lecture et à bientôt. ^^

* * *

**Dépouillé Jusqu'à l'Os**

Ils étaient gentils. Les Marginaux ... ils le comprenaient ...

Son école n'était pas _si_ mal enfin de compte. Il allait juste devoir faire très attention. La journée touchait à sa fin. Et là tout de suite, dans cette salle d'étude, la rébellion couvait en lui.

Un sourire satisfait naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il termina le dernier de ses devoirs. Fenrir voulait qu'il s'adapte, alors qu'il en soit ainsi, il s'adapterait ! Malheureusement l'Alpha ne pourrait être tenu au courant de son _adaptation,_ mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il n'avait ni téléphone ni numéro de quiconque en dehors de celui de Payne. Et puis franchement, il voulait que Fenrir soit hors de lui. Il avait quand même fait de Lore le nouveau prof de sport sans même le consulter au préalable. Sa future _adaptation_ n'était rien en comparaison. Est-ce que l'Alpha avait vraiment imaginé que Lore serait là pour le protéger ? Quel idiot ...

La cloche annonçant la fin officielle des cours sonna enfin. Il bondit de son bureau, sa cravate en partie défaite et son blazer mis de côté. Il commençait à faire plutôt chaud dans cette salle avec tous ces loups-garous à proximité.

"Tu viens ?" demanda Shawn, en suivant Harry de près. Ses mains atterrirent sur ses épaules mais il ne ressenti pas le besoin de les retirer.

"Okay." Shawn était quelqu'un dont Harry pourrait se faire un ami ... ils avaient bien accroché au déjeuner aujourd'hui, beaucoup plus qu'avec tous ceux avec qui il avait parlé jusqu'à maintenant. "Où allons-nous exactement ?" Son sourire s'épanouissant au même rythme que ses pressants désirs de liberté. Ce serait la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il allait trainer avec quelqu'un de son âge.

Sans retirer ses mains, Shawn le dirigea dans les couloirs qui menaient à la sortie. "Considérant que les répétitions de la pièce ne commencent que demain, nous pouvons aller chez moi ... et bien sûr en profiter pour te chercher du travail." Harry grimaça à cette dernière partie. "Neville, Dean et Lavande nous rejoindrons à la maison. Remus ne sera pas là avant un certain temps parce qu'il doit aller faire des courses." Il sourit. "Du coup, nous allons être seul ... pendant un petit moment. Est-ce que ça te dérange ? " Quelque chose s'agita dans l'estomac de Harry quand il sentit son souffle chaud lui chatouiller l'oreille.

Était-ce de l'excitation ? Ou était-ce de la répulsion ?

"Non, pas de soucis."

"Bien." Ne le tenant plus que part une épaule, Shawn attrapa une des mains de Harry et l'entraîna loin des oreilles potentiellement indiscrètes des autres élèves. "Je travaille 'Chez Eddie' et je _sais_ que le patron te trouvera une place dans son établissement."

"C'est quoi 'Chez Eddie' ?"

"Un bar". Harry blêmit... mais à l'intérieur de lui la révolte était déjà en marche. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son besoin d'aller contre la volonté de Fenrir lui semblait tellement merveilleux. C'était pourtant le cas. Fenrir était très strict et sévère. Et tout le monde savait que les petits de parents trop stricts se rebellaient toujours ..._toujours !_ "Tu es majeur, non ?" _Non_, pensa-t-il.

"Oui." Murmura Harry. En Juillet, il aurait dix-huit ans. Cela paraissait si loin.

Ils quittèrent enfin le bâtiment et le jeune rebelle se retrouva traîné vers ce qu'il supposa être la voiture de Shawn. Hélas, une main le saisit brutalement et le tira rudement en arrière. "Et où crois-tu aller comme ça ?" Harry regarda le visage sardonique de l'homme à qui appartenait la main. En revanche lui regardait celles posées sur Harry. "Fenrir -,"

"Fenrir sait où je vais," commença Harry hardiment. Shawn eut un mouvement de surprise mais il ne relâcha pas son camarade pour autant.

"Vraiment ?" dit Lore, sa rude poigne lâchant l'épaule de Harry. Il sortit un téléphone. "Eh bien, ça ne te dérangera pas si je l'appelle pour lui demander." Harry resta stoïque pendant que Lore étudiait son visage tout en ouvrant le clapet.

Shawn libéra Harry et lui fit un discret clin d'œil - agitant doucement une clé pour que ces yeux verts la voient. Sachant exactement ce que son nouvel ami avait l'intention de faire, Harry sourit et le regarda partir. "Aha." dit Lore malicieusement, en refermant son portable. Ses yeux bleu marine fixés sur Shawn tout le temps qu'il lui fallut pour traverser le parking en courant. "Je savais bien que l'humain s'enfuirait." Il attrapa de nouveau Harry.

"Je fais ce que je veux !" Harry se libéra de la poigne du Bêta et grogna.

Lore s'arrêta net. "Toi, petit Soumis, tu viens juste de me grogner dessus ?" Il regarda Harry avec surprise et rouvrit son téléphone. "Fenrir va avoir une grande discussion avec toi. " Ses doigts composèrent le numéro et il porta le téléphone à son oreille.

Harry, inquiet, lorgna en direction du parking, au moment où une moto s'approchait de l'entrée de l'établissement. Son cœur accéléra lorsqu'il reconnut Shawn. Une moto ? Une vraie moto ? Harry avait demandé à Payne s'il pouvait conduire une telle machine et l'homme l'avait envoyé balader, disant que Fenrir ne l'autoriserait jamais ne serait-ce qu'à monter dessus. Mais maintenant, maintenant, il pouvait ...

"Fenrir ?" commença Lore, et s'arrêta aussitôt qu'il vit la moto se diriger vers eux. Il raccrocha le téléphone précipitamment et voulut saisir Harry, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Le jeune athlète était hors de portée, courant comme s'il était sur la piste. Un sourire d'excitation illuminait son visage. _Ça,_ c'était amusant. Ce serait probablement la seule fois qu'il pourrait sortir sans chaperon. Depuis combien de temps déjà ? Deux longues semaines ?

Shawn riait silencieusement tout en faisant insolemment vrombir son moteur. Harry monta derrière lui, ses bras enserrant la taille du grand mâle. Il adressa un sourire espiègle à Lore tandis qu'ils partaient. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut un Bêta souriant planté là en secouant la tête ... mais son sourire ne promettait que des souffrances dans un avenir proche.

Harry se détourna, envahi par un léger doute. Ne s'était-il pas déjà enfui ? Fenrir en avait été très furieux ! Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Mais aller chez un ami n'était pas aussi dramatique que de filer jusqu'en Floride. Et après tout, l'Alpha n'avait-il pas dit qu'il voulait qu'il s'intègre ? "Tu ne te sens pas coupable, hein ?" La voix de Shawn le tira de ses pensées.

"Si," murmura-t-il en posant sa joue contre le dos du grand garçon. "Mais c'est fait, alors autant en profiter tant que nous le pouvons."

Shawn rit. "Voilà des mots que j'aime entendre."

Harry se tut et regarda défiler le paysage. Pré-au-Lard était vraiment une jolie petite ville. Aussi loin que portait le regard, une forêt dense formait un rideau protecteur contre le monde extérieur. C'était étrange. A aucun moment au cours de son humanité, il n'avait jamais, ne serait-ce qu'un court instant, imaginé que les loups-garous étaient réels. Alors encore moins l'étendue de leur Communauté. Ce nouveau monde lui semblait complexe et pourtant, il savait qu'il était doucement en train de s'adapter.

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent en centre-ville et se garèrent devant un bar. Harry s'attendait à un taudis doublé d'une ruine avec, au-dessus de la porte, un pauvre vieux néon clignotant par intermittence comme seul signalement. En lieu et place se tenait un établissement sans prétention mais entretenu, des sièges sans coup de griffes, une lumière argentée écrivait 'Eddie's' en lettre cursive. "Pas si mal, hein ?" Shawn sourit devant la curiosité de Harry. "Viens, je vais te présenter le patron."

Harry descendit de la moto et suivi les larges épaules. "C'est un loup-garou ?" Le regard azur de Shawn transperça le sien.

"Evidemment. Tous les gens qui viennent 'Chez Eddie' sont des loups-garous, sauf moi bien sûr." Son ton était amer et Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il trouvait bizarre que les parents de Shawn soient tous les deux loups-garous et que le gêne ne lui ait pas été transmis. Et puis Harry commença à réfléchir. S'il avait le choix, voudrait-il devenir un loup-garou ? Considérant qu'il ne s'était pas encore transformé, il ne savait que répondre.

Mais choisirait-il Fenrir et sa meute plutôt que sa famille ?

Sans avoir besoin de réfléchir, il sut qu'il retournerait auprès de sa famille. Mais le temps passant, il commençait à envisager la meute comme sa famille et la décision coulait de source.

Curieusement, aucune odeur ni fumée n'alourdissaient l'atmosphère du bar. Il n'y avait pourtant aucun panneau disant 'Interdit de fumer'. C'était probablement dû à l'intransigeance des loups-garous dès lors qu'on associait fumée, goudron et poumons. L'intérieur était propre, un peu sombre mais ça allait. "Hagrid ?" cria Shawn.

Harry arrêta de s'interroger sur d'improbables problèmes d'hygiène et de santé et regarda alentour. Il y avait deux hommes assis au bar, sirotant tranquillement ce qui semblait être du brandy. Leurs yeux étaient focalisés sur Harry. Ils l'examinaient avec des sourires en coin. Mais l'étudiant ne s'en préoccupa pas longtemps car Hagrid sortit de son bureau en baissant la tête et les rejoignit. Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent. Bien sûr ... il se souvenait de Hagrid au feu de camp. C'était l'un des Alphas.

De petits yeux brillants le regardèrent alors que ses sourcils touffus s'arquaient comiquement. "Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" Le regard de Shawn passa de l'un à l'autre avec curiosité. "Est-ce que Fenrir sais que tu es là ?"

"Ouais, il le sait." répondit Shawn à la place de Harry, ses yeux fixant Hagrid. Puis, l'humain tira sur les manches de sa veste en cuir et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire. "Écoutes Hagrid, Harry est à la recherche d'un emploi et je pensais qu'il pourrait peut-être travailler ici. C'est un gamin intelligent et responsable." Les lèvres de Harry se crispèrent. Shawn le connaissait depuis moins d'une journée et il faisait déjà des suppositions.

A travers ces cils, il étudia Shawn avec attention. Ces yeux bleus étaient de couleur normale, certainement pas comme ceux de Fenrir et pourtant, ils contenaient des ombres en leur sein. Il avait un corps de Dominant, mais il n'était pas un loup-garou ... ses cheveux bruns étaient peignés vers l'arrière à la façon d'un mauvais garçon et sa veste de cuir complétait le tableau. Il pouvait passer pour un dur à cuire mais Harry savait qu'il souffrait. De la perte de ses parents à sa position au sein de l'école. Il s'efforçait de présenter un masque aux yeux monde.

"Tant que ça ?" dit Hagrid en riant. "J'ai bien une place de libre ..." Ses mains, de la taille de la tête de Harry, allèrent caresser sa barbe. Ces yeux transpercèrent le Louveteau. "Tu es sûr que Fenrir sait que tu es ici ?" Harry se mordit les lèvres et hocha la tête. Celles du grand homme se crispèrent comme s'il savait qu'il mentait. "Très bien alors. Je pourrais effectivement avoir besoin de toi."

Harry rayonna, ajoutant mentalement un trait dans la case _liberté._ "Quand puis-je commencer, Monsieur ?" Shawn sourit et Hagrid explosa de rire. Harry décida alors qu'il aimait l'homme. Malgré la taille dudit homme, c'était un ours en peluche. Bien moins extrême que Fenrir.

"Veux-tu essayer maintenant ? Je peux te former facilement, peu de gens viennent le lundi soir."

Harry dansa d'un pied sur l'autre en hochant de tête. "Ce serait formidable Monsieur, merci." Shawn lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Appelles-moi Hagrid, Harry."

**- FH -**

"C'était incroyable !" s'enthousiasma Harry. Ils roulaient en direction de la maison de Shawn. Certes il était presque vingt et une heure, mais la jeune recrue du Eddie's s'amusait beaucoup. "Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait tant de boissons." Ses mains se cramponnaient au livret que Hagrid lui avait donné pour réviser ce qu'il avait appris ce soir. Il avait pu en mettre quelques-unes en application et recevoir des pourboires en retour.

"Tu as ça dans le sang." répondit Shawn, en tournant dans une grande allée. Harry étudia la maison en face de lui. Elle ressemblait plus à un hôtel qu'à autre chose. Tant de fenêtres ... "Ceci est le centre d'accueil de Remus. Ce n'est pas sa maison ... la Communauté loup-garou participe et aide à l'hébergement des marginaux, qui sont principalement des humains ayant des liens de parenté avec des loups-garous." Il éteignit la moto devant un garage curieusement vide, à part quelques véhicules. Etrangement désert compte tenu du nombre de gens qui vivaient là.

"Nous habitons à proximité du village et de l'école. Nous n'avons pas besoin de beaucoup de voitures. J'ai acheté cette moto avec mon propre argent." Il descendit et offrit sa main à Harry. "Malgré les dons de la Communauté pour cet endroit, nos moyens sont modestes." Il lui fit un sourire idiot, mais Harry ne trouvait pas cela amusant du tout. "Oh, allez Harry, ne sois pas triste pour moi. Une fois diplômé de cette école, je serais transférer loin, loin, loin. "

C'est en lui tenant toujours la main que Shawn lui fit franchir le pas de la porte. Il faisait chaud dans la maison, sûrement très agréable pour les humains mais pas pour un loup-garou ... A peine avaient-ils pénétré dans la pièce que Remus les accueilli avec un air sombre. "Remus ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" L'attention de Shawn n'était concentré que sur le Solitaire alors que celle de Harry fixait l'ombre noire derrière lui. Seul étaient visible de brillants yeux ambre intensément focalisés sur sa petite personne

Harry fut pris d'un haut-le-cœur. "Fenrir". Il lâcha la main de Shawn, comme s'il s'était brûlé.

Fenrir s'avança dans la lumière, le visage complètement impassible. Alors seulement le jeune Soumis put _sentir_ sa colère. L'Alpha détourna les yeux vers Shawn. Le garçon se figea totalement. À pas mesurés, le mâle dansa avec l'adolescent jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre le mur. Il resta pétrifié quand Fenrir s'arrêta juste devant lui. Leurs regards fixés l'un à l'autre : l'un était empli de peur et l'autre était intense, délivrant un message silencieux. _Restes à l'écart._

Les genoux de Shawn commencèrent à trembler et Harry dut détourner le regard. C'était de sa faute. Il aurait dû se comporter comme un bon petit Soumis. Remus avait l'air préoccupé, mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Peut-être qu'il avait peur de Fenrir lui aussi ? Harry était effrayé.

Les pupilles vertes reportèrent leur attention vers l'échange silencieux pour voir Shawn baisser les yeux. Même si le garçon n'était pas un loup-garou, il montrait sa soumission. Alors le Dominant fondit comme un prédateur sur Harry. Instantanément, le Louveteau recula mais l'Alpha saisit durement une poignée de cheveux et le traina à l'extérieur. Ses dents s'entrechoquaient douloureusement mais l'homme ne desserra jamais son emprise.

"Imbécile !" gronda Fenrir en ouvrant la porte-passager de la BMW, jetant littéralement Harry à l'intérieur puis claquant férocement la portière. Le brun se redressa, massant son cuir chevelu pour calmer la douleur mais Fenrir monta côté conducteur et saisit aussitôt une poignée de cheveux corbeau. Il secoua la tête du jeune homme dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde ses dents sous un angle improbable. Ses yeux virent les incisives et les canines de l'homme s'allonger lentement.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu peux ne pas tenir compte de mes ordres et quitter la maison sans surveillance ?"

"Je n'ai pas quitté la maison, j'ai quitté l'école." Dès que l'intelligente réplique franchit ses lèvres, il le regretta. Fenrir grogna, lâcha ses cheveux et gifla puissamment sa mâchoire. Avec des mouvements furieux, le Dominant démarra la voiture et prit la route.

Harry se renfonça vigoureusement dans son siège, sa main palpant sa mâchoire douloureuse. Il boudait. "Vous m'avez _dit_ que vous vouliez que je m'intègre. C'est ce que je faisais. J'ai obtenu un emploi, je me suis fait des amis. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes tellement en colère."

Fenrir resta silencieux, la vitesse de la voiture augmentant régulièrement au-delà de la limitation autorisée. "L'humain semblait bien trop proche pour être juste un ami." Harry hésita en entendant cela. Effectivement, Shawn semblait un peu trop collant. "Je t'interdis de le revoir." Harry grogna bas dans sa gorge, mais il fut interrompu quand la main de son Alpha jaillit et enserra son cou. "Lupin est une menace, je ne veux pas te voir trainer autour de lui ou de ses _humains." _Il cracha le mot avec dégoût.

Il le lâcha, reposant sa main sur le volant.

A son corps défendant les lèvres de Harry se mirent à trembler et des larmes envahirent ses yeux. Bordel de Dieu, il pleurait. "Je ne vous comprends pas. _Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez_." Le visage de Fenrir se tourna vers lui.

"Tu pleures ?" Il avait dit ça d'un ton surpris, ce qui accentua encore plus la détresse de Harry.

"Non." Sa voix se brisa. Il détourna le visage de son Alpha et regarda par la fenêtre. La voiture ralentit et s'immobilisa sur le bas-côté de la route. Les mains de Harry cachèrent vivement sa figure et il essaya de se contrôler. Il pouvait entendre l'homme mettre le frein à main et il tenta de se faire plus petit. C'était tellement embarrassant.

"Regardes-moi." La voix chuchota et eu pour effet de faire venir ses larmes plus vite. "Regardes-moi, chiot." Avec douceur des mains tournèrent son corps pour faire face à Fenrir. Des doigts calleux prirent les mains jointes et les écartèrent. Deux yeux verts et humides rencontrèrent un regard azur. "Ne pleure pas ..." la voix du Dominant n'était pas faite pour être si douce et gentille. Mais ces derniers temps, il semblait prendre systématiquement ce ton avec Harry. Il avait l'impression de se conduire comme _une putain de demoiselle en détresse_ pour que Fenrir se comporte ainsi.

L'Alpha se pencha plus près. Leurs respirations s'entremêlèrent. Fenrir combla la distance qui les séparait encore et toucha le nez de Harry avec le sien ... et ne bougea plus. Puis, tendrement, il le promena sur la peau humide du jeune homme, inspirant doucement. Ces mains puissantes et protectrices entourèrent son visage. "Vous avez dit que vous ne vouliez pas que je traine avec les Dominants. Vous avez dit que vous ne vouliez pas me voir avec Draco Malfoy, et à présent, vous ne voulez pas que je fréquente des humains ... avec qui suis-je censé trainer maintenant ? "

Les lèvres de Fenrir remplacèrent son nez pour embrasser ses larmes. "Je suis juste un Alpha possessif, Harry. Je me fiche que tu traines avec des humains ... à l'école. Ils sont peut-être inférieurs à toi, mais je préfère que tu deviennes leur ami plutôt que celui des Dominants." Ses lèvres formaient les mots près de son oreille. Son souffle tiède le chatouillait. "Je ne veux pas que tu sois en leur présence après l'école et surtout sans mon autorisation."

Son fort accent britannique liquéfiait Harry de l'intérieur. Le chiot se détendit dans l'étreinte de son Alpha. Ces lèvres commencèrent à tracer la ligne de sa mâchoire. La barbichette de Fenrir chatouilla Harry, provoquant d'étranges soubresauts dans ses membres inférieurs. Ses yeux se voilèrent et son souffle devint laborieux ... il ne comprenait pas comment Fenrir pouvait transformer son corps en gelée ... comment ?

Harry se pencha légèrement en avant, inhalant l'odeur de son Alpha. Tellement masculin et dangereux ... sauvage et indomptée ... une vraie drogue.

Submergé, il sentit les lèvres quitter son visage. L'homme recula légèrement pour scruter ses yeux. Harry était heureux de voir ceux de Fenrir voilés par l'émotion: "Que me fais-tu ?" Son accent britannique était épais, son ton rauque.

Il se pencha à nouveau. Cette fois ses lèvres planaient au-dessus de celles, frémissantes, de Harry. Ils ne devraient pas ...

Harry fut celui qui combla la distance et juste au moment où leurs lèvres s'effleuraient ... un téléphone sonna, les séparant comme des adolescents coupables surpris au lit. Fenrir semblait être le plus troublé. Il eut du mal à sortir et décrocher son téléphone. Harry, quand à lui, était confus. Il posa sa joue contre la vitre froide et regarda au dehors. Son esprit semblait clair maintenant, beaucoup plus clair que quand Fenrir et lui étaient si proches. Pourquoi était-ce arrivé ? Etait-ce un truc de loup-garou ?

Et ... avait-il _apprécié_ ?

"Oui, il est avec moi." Fenrir soupira et démarra la voiture.

Harry cessa d'écouter la conversation et s'enfonça un peu plus profondément dans son siège. Fenrir était ... comme un père ... ou tout du moins comme un mentor pour lui. Mais après ce baiser, Harry le voyait sous un éclairage totalement nouveau. Il était persuadé que Fenrir ne le verrait jamais comme un compagnon potentiel ... il était convaincu, _qu'il_ ne pourrait jamais voir Fenrir en amoureux transit. Après tout, il avait la moitié de l'âge de l'homme et il atteignait à peine le sternum de l'homme ... et pour l'amour de _D_ ... il était un _homme._

La dernière fois que Harry avait vérifié ... il aimait les femmes.

Mais rien que de penser à son odeur de mâle, la sensation de ses doigts calleux ou les picotements que sa barbe générait sur son visage, cela faisaient remuer quelque chose au plus profond de lui.

Fenrir raccrocha et se mura dans le silence, gardant toute son attention sur la route. Même si Harry ne pouvait le savoir, l'Alpha pensait exactement à la même chose que lui ...

"J'ai trouvé un emploi." Harry rompit le silence, jouant avec la ceinture de sécurité sur sa poitrine. Il savait que l'homme savait ; Hagrid l'avait probablement déjà appelé pour l'informer de sa situation.

Fenrir grogna.

Harry sourit.

**- FH -**

Son corps tomba sans grâce sur son lit quand il arriva dans sa chambre. Sa voiture était toujours à l'école, mais Fenrir avait dit qu'il l'emmènerait demain matin_.__Oh, joie._

Posant sa tête sur l'oreiller, ses yeux dérivèrent latéralement.

Son cœur s'arrêta.

Il s'assit en un éclair et approcha son visage plus près du chevet. "Non ..." Harry haleta.

Sur la table étaient posés deux des objets les plus importants dans la vie d'un adolescent classique, ce qui était encore son cas il y a peu. La clé de son ancienne maison et son vieux téléphone portable ... C'étaient les deux seuls objets de son sac à dos qui n'avaient pas encore réapparu. Que cela pouvait-il bien signifier ?

Une rage incommensurable s'empara de lui, alors qu'il les attrapait et ouvrait violement la porte. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put pour monter les escaliers et vit sa cible assise sur le canapé. Avec un grognement, il sauta par-dessus le divan et tacla Lore. Comment l'homme osait-il se moquer de lui comme ça ? Comment ose-t-il lui rappeler ces événements douloureux ?

Le Béta poussa un cri de surprise et atterri sur le sol avec Harry sur lui. Steele bondit de son propre siège et commença à sauter sur place d'excitation. "Bagarre, bagarre !" Payne accourut dans la pièce et resta bouche bée à la vue d'un Harry empoignant la gorge de Lore.

"Harry !" Il semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire, compte tenu que ce dernier _avait_ le dessus pour le moment.

Lore étouffait mais ça se transforma en rire un instant plus tard et il renversa le Soumis sur le sol. Ses mains touchaient le jeune homme de façon inappropriée. "Fils de pute !" Harry grogna, sentant quelque chose en lui se réveiller avec fureur.

Il mit un coup de poing dans le nez Lore. Le loup-garou hurla et mis ses mains sur son appendice tuméfié, regardant Harry avec surprise. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Lore le frappa au visage et le petit gémit de douleur. Mais il n'était que fureur et enfonça son genou dans l'aine de l'ainé pour de nouveau inverser leurs positions.

Amaris entra dans la pièce et contempla un instant la bagarre puis tourna les talons et descendit les escaliers vers la chambre de Fenrir.

Lore souriait comme un fou pendant que Harry le chevauchait. Du sang coulait sur le visage du loup-garou plus âgé, mais il ne semblait pas y prêter attention. "Eh bien ... ça c'est coquin." Sa main jaillit et claqua le postérieur du jeune homme.

Avant que Harry puisse riposter, une main puissante saisit sa chemise et le sépara de Lore avec facilité. "Quand j'ai entendu le mot _'bagarre'_, je m'attendais à trouver n'importe lequel de ces idiots, mais certainement pas toi. "Gronda Fenrir dans son oreille, jetant un regard furieux à Lore. "Et si jamais tu poses encore la main sur lui comme ça, tes doigts seront définitivement inutilisables." Lore renifla.

"Un Soumis en uniforme d'écolier me chevauchait, tu t'attendais à quoi de ma part ?"

"Baises Draco." Siffla Harry, essayant de sortir de la poigne de son Alpha. L'homme était foutrement balaise ...

"Plus assez étroit à mon goût."

"Va te faire foutre." grogna encore Harry et Fenrir modifia son emprise, approchant Harry tout contre sa poitrine. Sa paume s'enroula autour de la petite mâchoire, essayant de tenir sa tête immobile.

_"Langage,_ chiot. Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ?" Le nez de Harry s'enfonça dans la poitrine de Fenrir et les bras de l'homme l'entourèrent. Lore renifla de nouveau et se releva. Il s'effondra dans le canapé.

"Vous cachez la Roue de la Fortune". Les yeux de Harry se rétrécirent en direction de l'homme sur le canapé. Il siffla dans sa direction.

"Il joue avec moi ..." Entendant l'accusation de Harry, Lore haussa les sourcils de perplexité.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est toi qui m'as attaqué sans aucune raison. " Harry s'arracha de Fenrir et marcha vers l'endroit où il avait jeté le téléphone et les clés de la maison.

"Aucune raison ?" Il les ramassa et les balança sur Lore. "Pourquoi es-tu venu mettre _ça_ dans ma chambre ?"

Le Bêta ne flancha pas quand le téléphone heurta sa poitrine. "Je n'ai jamais mis _ça _dans ta chambre. Je ne les avais même jamais vu." Il soupira de colère. "Cette meute est devenu folle, complètement folle."

Harry resta immobile. "Tu ne les as pas mis sur ma table de nuit ?" Lore lui jeta un coup d'œil puis Harry regarda autour de lui les visages confus. "C'est l'un de vous ?" Fenrir se dirigea vers les deux objets et les ramassa.

"C'est quoi, Harry ?" murmura Fenrir, en regardant le chiot.

"Je ..." commença Harry, sentant la peur coulée dans ses veines. Fenrir ne semblait pas être celui qui avait posé les objets sur son chevet ... "Cette nuit-là quand vous m'avez mordu en Californie, j'ai perdu mon sac d'école dans la forêt." Il s'arrêta, regardant dehors par la fenêtre. "Le lendemain, les objets qui étaient dedans commencèrent à apparaître de façon aléatoire, à mon école, dans mon casier, dans ma voiture ... mais je n'avais jamais retrouvé ni mon téléphone ni mes clés de maison. Je pensais que c'était vous, les gars, qui les déposiez un peu partout et je n'y ai jamais repensé ... "

La meute resta silencieuse, sauf Lore. Il rota et attrapa le bol de pop-corn à côté de sa chaise.

"Êtes-vous sûr qu'aucun de vous n'a mis cela dans sa chambre ?" demanda Fenrir, principalement pour Lore. Le Bêta secoua la tête, continuant à zappant entre les chaines.

"Il me semble que notre petit chiot a un harceleur". annonça Lore avec amusement.

"Ce n'est pas drôle, Lore." Amaris grogna. "Peux-tu sentir quelque chose ?" Sa question était dirigée vers Fenrir qui renifla les objets un par un.

"C'est faible, mais je peux sentir quelqu'un d'étranger." Il empocha les objets et se dirigea vers un Harry totalement immobile. "Peut-être devrais-tu dormir avec moi ce soir." Son bras entoura les frêles épaules de Harry et le mena vers les escaliers.

Cette nuit-là, Harry mit ses bras autour de Fenrir et enfoui sa tête dans la poitrine de l'homme. Des flashs de la mort de Skyler lui revinrent en mémoire mais la présence de l'Alpha en atténua les effets. Ses propres bras l'entouraient, le protégeant, d'autant plus qu'il recouvrait à moitié le Soumis de son propre corps.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry se sentait totalement en sécurité.


	14. Sers-Moi Jusqu'à Ma Mort

**Auteur** : **The Dark Cyan Star**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à moi.

**NdT** : J'ai un peu de retard dans mon postage de chapitre, un peu plus que ce que je ne voulais au départ mais suis pas mal occupé en ce moment, mes vies professionnelle et privée sont pas mal remplies ... ^^

Bon … pour ce chapitre … et bien, un encore plus gros WARNING ... Viol, Violence, Vengeance, Douceur, Douche, Déprime, Joie Sadique, Chasse ... est le cocktail qui le compose ... Enjoy !

* * *

**Sers-Moi Jusqu'à Ma Mort**

"Rendez-vous au feu, Soumis." dit Cédric par-dessus son épaule à Harry, qui traînait les pieds jusqu'à sa voiture. C'était vendredi ... le troisième feu auquel il se rendrait à ce jour. Les Dominants se dépêchaient, ayant tous l'intention de se rendre au bûcher avant que leurs Alphas ne les accusent d'être en retard. Harry ne se sentait pas vraiment obligé de se presser. Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il n'y avait personne là-bas à qui parler. Payne était son seul compagnon, mais Harry le voyait uniquement à la maison. Et des quatre Soumis qui tremblaient en groupe la semaine passée, il n'en restait plus qu'un. Cet homme pourrait-il survivre à la pleine lune ?

Harry en doutait.

Ses yeux cherchèrent la vieille vitrine de trophées en verres dans laquelle il se regarda. Il avait l'air déprimé et malade. Et il l'était.

Depuis cette fameuse nuit ...

Il tenta de se recoiffer vaguement. Sa vie avait pris un virage à 180°. Tout allait trop vite pour lui. Chaque nuit, quand il dormait seul, il avait peur. Que faire si quelqu'un brisait sa fenêtre et le tuait, comme sa famille avant lui ? Il était effrayé, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne voulait plus continuer à embêter Fenrir en lui demandant s'il pouvait dormir avec lui. L'Alpha avait déjà tant fait ; une chambre ultra-sécurisée, tenter de débusquer même une infime trace d'une piste depuis longtemps refroidie et bien sûr le surveiller lors de sa première journée officielle de travail.

Cela avait été une sacrée expérience.

_Harry venait juste de commencer lorsqu'il remarqua Fenrir assis dans un coin sombre, faisant glisser un verre entre ses doigts.__Ses yeux étaient étrangement bloqués sur Harry, observant et étudiant ceux qui lui laissait un pourboire conséquent.__Et quels pourboires ... parfois il recevait plusieurs billets de cent dollars ! Une aubaine dans la mesure où cela l'aidait à rembourser plus facilement Fenrir.__En fait, Harry avait déjà terminé et même commencé à économiser de l'argent.__La seule chose qui restait à faire de la punition, était le __déneigement, ce__ qui ne devrait plus tarder, vu qu'on était déjà fin Décembre._

Non seulement, il avait des terreurs nocturnes, mais ses "amis" l'évitaient comme la peste. Il comprenait qu'ils soient effrayés par Fenrir, mais de là à déserter le self et se cacher dans la salle de théâtre avec Remus... De ce fait, Harry avait l'air absolument ridicule, assis tout seul pendant les repas. Du coup, il avait pris sur lui de sauter tout simplement le déjeuner. Il en profitait, malgré un estomac hurlant famine, pour visiter l'école. Il savait que c'était stupide de sa part de commencer à sauter des repas alors que la pleine lune était si proche, mais il n'avait tout simplement plus d'appétit.

_Deux jours_. Deux jours avant la pleine lune. Et il était aussi faible qu'on pouvait l'être quand on ne se nourrissait pas régulièrement depuis un bon moment. Fenrir ne l'avait pas remarqué, personne en fait car la plupart du temps Harry se cachait dans sa chambre et lors des dîners se comportaient comme un Soumis exemplaire. Le seul à savoir quelque chose était Lore. L'homme gardait un œil sur lui à l'école ... et pourtant il ne semblait pas vraiment s'en soucier car il n'avait rien dit à Fenrir. Harry grogna et se retourna pour marcher vers la sortie.

Il stoppa presque aussitôt en _le _voyant. Un sourire glacial traversa le visage du garçon dont les yeux gris flamboyaient. "Je t'ai enfin coincé. Je me demandais si tu n'essayais pas sciemment de m'éviter."

Harry fronça les sourcils à ce garçon qui était un peu plus grand que lui. Pas de beaucoup, mais c'était foutrement irritant. "Et si c'était le cas ?" Répondit Harry, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Draco Malfoy pour voir la plupart des élèves quitter l'école.

Draco leva un sourcil, s'approchant. "J'aurais pensé que tu me chercherais, vu que nous sommes tous les deux des Soumis, les seuls en fait." Harry n'était pas d'humeur. Il pouvait sentir la puanteur partout sur Draco.

"Ne te flattes pas trop." En passant devant Draco, Harry regarda le visage du blond devenir perplexe. Une main jaillit et encercla son biceps.

"Je ne comprends pas." Surgit la voix du blond. "T'ai-je jamais fait quoi que ce soit ?"

Les yeux de Harry lancèrent des éclairs alors qu'il retirait la main du garçon. Il était déjà à bout de nerfs. "Juste le minuscule fait que tu fasses la putain avec tous les Dominants qui passent. Tu donnes une mauvaise réputation aux Soumis ... Je refuse d'être associé à toi." Il regarda toute couleur quitter le visage du jeune homme dont les sourcils blonds étaient froncés marquant une certaine perplexité.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" Draco regarda tout autour de lui. "Les Soumis sont tenus de faire plaisir aux Dominants de toutes les façons possible. Es-tu en train de me dire que ta meute ne te satisfait pas ?"

Harry hoqueta et s'éloigna encore plus de Draco. Le garçon était complètement barré dans sa tête. "Bien sûr, qu'ils me satisfont." Draco eu un sourit narquois en se croisant les bras sur sa maigre poitrine. "Mais pas sexuellement, évidemment." Harry grogna. "Tu sais quoi ? Je vais t'apprendre un truc. Les Soumis sont là pour garder les Dominants sur le droit chemin, pas pour se plier à tous leurs désirs. "

Draco secoua la tête. "Tu as tort. C'est apaisant et sécurisant d'être dominé sexuellement. Une fois que tu auras perdu ta virginité, tu deviendras aussi accro que moi aux Dominants." Harry troublé et perplexe préféra partir, mettant ainsi fin à l'échange. Quelque part, au fond de lui, il savait que Draco avait probablement été élevé avec cette certitude. Cela le perturbait, mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire.

Tout en poursuivant son chemin, il pouvait sentir le poids du regard de Draco.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu enfin franchir la porte menant à l'extérieur, une main l'attrapa de nouveau et le tira dans une salle de classe. L'irritation de Harry envers Draco atteignit son paroxysme devant son insistance à vouloir lui parler. Il se tourna pour lui exprimer le fond de sa pensée ... seulement ce n'était pas lui, mais trois armoires à glaces. Chacune arborait un sourire qui envoya des frissons d'appréhension dans tout son corps. "Bonjour, Soumis." ronronna Krum. Sa main commença à le caresser. "Nous voulons juste nous amuser un peu avant la pleine lune, tu veux bien ?"

Les deux acolytes de Krum ricanèrent et Harry déglutit, la peur prenant vie dans sa poitrine. "Tu aurais besoin d'un petit ... décontractant. Tu as l'air _tellement_ tendu." Krum murmurait maintenant, doucement, comme s'il pensait pouvoir séduire Harry avec cette intonation et lui faire penser à autre chose.

"Va te faire foutre." Harry siffla entre ses dents, en essayant de tirer son bras hors de l'emprise inquiétante.

Les Dominants rirent et Krum l'approcha de lui, mettant leur corps en contact. Sa tête se pencha. Sa langue sortit et glissa sur les lèvres boudeuses de Harry. "Tu as un goût si innocent." Krum souffla sur un Harry tendu. "Je parie que ta bouche est tout aussi innocente ..." Ses bras lâchèrent Harry. Le Soumis tenta de se précipiter loin d'eux. Malheureusement les deux compères de Krum l'attrapèrent à nouveau et l'amenèrent au sol.

"Nous devrions nous dépêcher ..." suggéra l'un d'eux tandis qu'ils luttaient contre Harry, pour lui enlever son blazer et déchirer sa chemise. Le Soumis poussa un cri étouffé, une main rude couvrant sa bouche pour le faire taire. Il essaya désespérément de lutter mais cela ne servait à rien. Ils étaient trop forts. Il réussit quand même à décocher un bon coup à l'un des garçons. Il était sûr d'avoir entendu un craquement. "Toi, petite merde tu vas me le payer." Harry inspira pour prendre de l'air alors que sa gorge se retrouvait serrée comme dans un étau.

Le manque d'oxygène commença à avoir des répercutions. Sa vision se voila graduellement mais pour l'heure son loup parvenait, malgré la pièce sombre, à distinguer les visages qui le tenaient à terre. Goyle et Crabbe. Son cœur battait la chamade ... il pouvait l'entendre. Il était effrayé.

_Fenrir ..._ cria Harry mentalement. Chaque fois qu'il avait peur, son Alpha était toujours là pour lui. Mais pas maintenant ... il n'y avait aucune explication rationnelle qui expliquerait la présence de Fenrir.

Il entendit une fermeture éclair se défaire et remercia le ciel que son propre pantalon soit encore à sa place. Des mains le maintenaient toujours en le plaquant au sol par les épaules. "Laisses-moi pisser sur lui ... laisses-moi, Victor." supplia une voix hors d'haleine et Harry lutta plus fort pour se dégager de la lourde poigne. Des larmes lui piquaient les yeux, il ne pouvait plus respirer ... comme un poisson hors de l'eau ...

"Grouille toi, j'en veux pas sur moi." prévins une voix et Harry entendit une autre braguette se défaire.

Il commença à hurler malgré la main sur sa bouche. Seul un cri étouffé et pathétique fut entendu. Un liquide chaud tomba sur son visage et Harry ferma ses yeux encore plus forts. Les larmes commencèrent à se mêler à la pisse répugnante. Ses cheveux étaient détrempés et collés à ses paupières. Bientôt, le jet du révoltant liquide se transforma en un goutte à goutte régulier sur son torse. Leurs rires moqueurs couvrirent ses pleurs.

"Enlèves ta main, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps." annonça la voix salace de Krum.

"Tu es sûr que Greyback ne nous tuera pas pour ça ?" gronda Crabbe.

Krum soupira. "C'est un Soumis, imbécile. Bien sûr, qu'il risque d'y avoir un peu de grabuge mais rassure toi, Lucius arrêtera Fenrir s'il décide de faire quelque chose. Ce n'est qu'un imbécile d'Alpha." La main étouffante se retira. Harry saisit ce moment pour ouvrir la bouche et hurler ... seulement il fut de nouveau étouffé ...

Harry régurgita et essaya de cracher. Ce qui l'étouffait y glissa plus profondément. Harry était répugné par le goût étranger. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, priant pour être n'importe où sauf ici. Krum était à cheval sur son visage, sa main empoignant durement ses cheveux, en essayant de faire aller plus loin sa ..._bite_. "Allez Soumis, prends-la entière." Des rires flottaient dans la salle et Harry était au-delà de l'humiliation. Il gisait là, déglutissant tandis que quelque chose de trop gros forçait sa bouche. Les coins de ses lèvres commencèrent à se fendre sous la pression. La queue approchait du fond de sa gorge.

"Stupide Soumis. Il ne peut même pas l'avaler en entier."

"Oh, mais c'est si bon." Krum haletait en commençant à faire des allers-retours dans la caverne chaude.

La panique de Harry prit son envol. Il ne pouvait pas respirer ... son nez ne pouvait inspirer que peu d'air lorsqu'il était pressé contre les poils pubiens sales de Krum. Sa tête repartit plus loin en arrière pour que le Dominant puisse s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde à l'intérieur de Harry. Deux yeux verts s'ouvrirent sous la douleur. Il sentit ses tissus se déchirer lentement sous l'intrusion. Krum gémit de nouveau, et Harry laissa plus de larmes couler sur ses joues.

"Oui ..." gémit Krum, devenant plus dur.

Les doigts de Harry se replièrent sur eux-mêmes et il fit quelque chose qu'il allait sans doute regretter. Il fusionna à nouveau avec son loup ... comme il avait fait avec Lore cette nuit-là ...

Ses yeux brillaient dangereusement. Il ouvrit plus grand la bouche. Ses canines et ses incisives s'allongèrent ...

Il mordit. Fort.

Krum cria et la bouche de Harry se remplie de sang. Il garda sa mâchoire serrée autour du morceau de viande, même quand Krum essaya de s'extirper. Le Dominant au-dessus de lui hurlait à plein poumon et Harry adora. Même s'il était trempé de pisse, il se sentait supérieur, hélas, cela ne dura pas longtemps. Crabbe frappa avec son poing contre le côté de la tête de Harry, forçant le petit à libérer sa proie et tomber complètement à terre. Ses lèvres se pincèrent quand il cracha le sang sur le sol. Cela créa une marre sinistre à côté de sa tête.

Krum gémissait de douleur, tenant d'une main protectrice ses parties intimes. Le sang coulait régulièrement de son sexe troué. Il ne serait probablement plus jamais comme avant ...

Harry siffla quand un pied frappa le bas de son dos. "Espèce de petite merde."

Un autre coup de pied à la tête le fit tomber dans les pommes pour ce qui lui sembla n'être que quelques secondes, mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit, à travers ses cils, Lore. Le Bêta se tenait dans l'embrasure, les épaules voûtées et ses crocs menaçants. Il vint se placer devant Harry de façon protectrice.

Bien qu'humilié et dans le cirage, il pouvait encore se concentrer sur le grognement profond de Lore ... et tous ces fois où Lore s'était mis en colère contre Harry, il n'avait jamais été aussi effrayant que cela. "Lore ..." commença l'un d'eux, mais Harry ne faisait pas attention. En tremblant, il se releva sur ses mains et ses genoux, sa dernière larme éclatant sur le sol près de son pouce. Ses joues étaient brûlantes de honte et d'embarras.

Il devait sortir d'ici ...

Ses doigts serraient sa chemise déchirée par des mains cruelles. Il l'a ferma autant qu'il put. Rapidement, il se leva et sortit en courant de la salle. Il pouvait entendre Lore l'appeler, mais il refusa de ralentir. Le coup au bas du dos lui criait de s'arrêter, mais son orgueil blessé le poussait à s'enfuir loin ... s'il avait écouté sa douleur et stoppé, il aurait repéré Draco Malfoy l'observant filer avec un froncement de soucils et une certaine perplexité inscrite sur son visage.

**- FH -**

Quelque chose n'allait pas, il pouvait le sentir. L'air semblait vouloir l'étouffer, exigeant son attention. Et son esprit n'était pas mieux car il le tirait loin de son être. "Fenrir ?" demanda Amaris, incertaine en voyant le visage distrait de Fenrir. "Sais-tu où est Harry ? Il ne s'est pas encore montré." Tout autour d'eux, les loups-garous riaient et jouaient près du feu en pleine croissance. Il y avait des concours pour tester sa force et les enfants jouaient des tours à leurs parents et à leurs aînés. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux.

Harry. Fenrir inspira profondément, fermant les yeux. Son compagnon n'était pas présent ... évidement sa distraction avait à voir avec son petit Soumis. "Lore n'est pas là." déclara Fenrir pour lui-même. "Ils ont dû être retenu à l'école." Il le dit plus pour lui que pour sa sœur.

"Tu en es sûr, Fenrir ?"

Lore arriva en courant dans la ligne de mire de Fenrir ... sans son Harry. Fenrir se leva de sa place et rencontra son Bêta à mi-chemin. Il ignora tous les regards curieux, car, quel que soit ce que Lore avait à dire, ça avait un rapport avec Harry et c'était plus important que toiser les spectateurs. "Fenrir". Commença Lore, ses sourcils froissés. "Harry-,"

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" Fenrir grondait, ses épaules tendues. Si ce chiot s'était à nouveau enfui...

"Il a été attaqué." Lore baissa la voix de manière significative, ses yeux bleus marine fixés sur Fenrir. "Il a été ... presque violée." Amaris était à côté de Fenrir et elle eut un hoquet de surprise, ses mains couvrant sa bouche.

"Contrôles-toi." cingla Fenrir pendant que son loup se frayait un chemin pour contrôler sa part d'humanité. "Je ne veux pas attirer l'attention." Sa poitrine prit une dernière inspiration suffocante puis son loup sortit ... toutes les émotions humaines furent étouffées. "Qui ?" Son esprit dans son entier n'était plus focalisé que sur sa vengeance. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de déchirer et d'arracher la peau de leur corps et lentement les torturer à mort.

Lore parut hésiter, reconnaissant cette lueur dans le regard de son Alpha. Un grondement sourd fit avouer Lore. "Krum, Goyle et Crabbe." Il s'arrêta et se décala légèrement. "Mais ... Harry est -," Fenrir passa près de Lore et fonça vers sa voiture, loin du feu et des rires.

Ils avaient osé toucher à ce qui lui appartenait. Après avoir réclamé Harry, il avait pensé que les choses ne tourneraient pas de cette façon. "Fenrir, attends." Amaris courut après lui, en plaçant une main sur son énorme bras. "Tu peux te venger plus tard, tu dois t'occuper de Harry en premier." Fenrir la repoussa avec colère et continua son chemin.

Sa colère menait la danse maintenant. De brèves inspirations hargneuses passaient à travers ses narines alors que ses canines s'allongeaient. "Il a besoin de toi Fenrir". Sa voix pénétra son esprit, le faisant hésiter, mais il poursuivi. Non, il avait bien trop fusionné avec son loup pour être doux avec Harry.

Il claqua la portière de sa voiture et démarra le moteur. Tourner à gauche le conduirait à l'école, tourner à droite le conduirait à son compagnon. Ses ongles, qui avaient considérablement poussé, se placèrent sur le volant. Son esprit le poussait vers la droite mais son loup, lui, voulait éliminer la menace. Fenrir eut un grognement de gorge puis le bleu de ses yeux disparu, ne laissant que l'ambre clair.

Il capta son reflet dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Il ressemblait à un monstre. C'était exactement pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas faire face à Harry en ce moment.

Mais alors deux yeux verts se superposèrent et Fenrir soupira. Ses ongles commencèrent à se rétracter et il baissa la tête, pensif. Son compagnon avait besoin de lui, aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Alors même que son propre désir était de se venger.

Mettant la voiture en marche, Fenrir tourna à droite.

**- FH -**

Il traversa la maison, sentant Harry en bas.

Sa chambre était grande ouverte. En regardant dedans, il ne vit personne ... jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la douche couler. Il hésita en approchant de la porte qui était fermée. Devait-il entrer ou le laisser seul ... Encore une fois, Fenrir se décida et tourna la poignée. Seulement, elle était verrouillée. "Harry ?" Il grogna doucement quand il n'obtint aucune réponse. "Ouvres la porte, chiot." Il voulut être doux et chaleureux mais il savait n'avoir été qu'impérieux et dur.

Des images d'un Harry suicidaire lui traversèrent l'esprit et il jeta son épaule contre la porte. Il l'ouvrit facilement et se précipita à l'intérieur. La vue qui s'offrit à lui le fit devenir doux et protecteur.

Son compagnon était assis dans la douche, les yeux dans le vague, encore tout habillé. Sa chemise était déchirée en deux, mais tout le reste était intact. "Harry ..." Il murmura en se rapprochant de lui. Immédiatement, il put sentir l'odeur d'urine sur le Soumis et ses ergots se dressèrent. Non, il devait se contrôler pour le moment.

Il entra à l'intérieur de la douche, tout habillé et s'agenouilla derrière le jeune mâle. "Mon chiot." Tendant la main vers le robinet, il baissa la température de l'eau à quelque chose de plus gérable et s'assit, en mettant ses jambes de chaque côté de la forme rigide de Harry. Ce dernier tenait un morceau de savon, le frottant lentement sur ses bras. Saisissant le pain, il joua à un petit jeu de force avec le Soumis jusqu'à ce que le garçon soit forcé de se tourner pour le regarder.

Ces jolis yeux verts étaient remplis d'angoisse et d'humiliation. Fenrir se pencha pour frotter son nez contre celui de l'adolescent et Harry gémit. "Fenrir ..." chuchota-t-il, brisé.

L'homme l'attira à lui et tendit une main pour lui caresser le visage. Il pouvait voir un hématome se former sur le visage délicat et les lèvres boudeuses avaient des fissures sanglantes ainsi que les coins de sa bouche. "Tout va bien, Harry. Je suis là." Le brun s'écroula et ses petites mains se posèrent sur le visage de l'Alpha. Fenrir frissonna au contact ... _oh, mon chiot_ ...

"Protégez-moi ..." chuchota Harry.

La main de Fenrir attrapa doucement le petit menton. "Toujours." Il fixa ses yeux.

"Sauvez-moi." Le chiot tremblait maintenant. Fenrir approcha son autre main et repoussa les mèches humides qui sentaient _l'autre_.

"Bien sûr." Fenrir atteignit le shampooing. Très discrètement, il versa le liquide odorant dans ses mains et il massa le cuir chevelu de Harry. Le garçon commença à se détendre sous la caresse apaisante. Dès qu'il le sentit prêt, il savonna le reste du corps du garçon. Quand il fut certain que la majeure partie de l'urine avait disparu, il rinça doucement son compagnon.

Les mains du Soumis glissèrent des joues de l'homme à ses cheveux, les rapprochant dangereusement de l'eau qui coulait. Les yeux de Fenrir descendirent jusqu'aux lèvres entrouvertes du garçon qui étaient devenues humides à cause de l'eau. "Ne me détestez pas." implora Harry et Fenrir ramena ses pupilles vers les orbes vertes qui le suppliait de ne pas le mépriser.

Une partie de ses cheveux argentés s'alourdit à cause de l'eau et tomba mollement sur son visage, dégoulinant interminablement. Les gouttes atterrissaient doucement sous les yeux de Harry ce qui les faisaient ressembler à des larmes. "Jamais." Fenrir chuchota, rapprochant Harry de lui. Il enlaçait le corps mince de son chiot, espérant qu'il n'aurait jamais à le lâcher. "Je t'aimerai toujours." murmura-t-il farouchement dans l'oreille du chiot. "_Toujours._"

Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi pendant un long moment. L'un comme l'autre étaient trempés, leurs vêtements gorgés d'eau mais chacun trouvant du réconfort dans la présence de l'autre.

**- FH -**

Lore souriait comme un fou pendant qu'il regardait Fenrir courir devant lui. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'étaient pas partis chasser ensemble et encore plus longtemps qu'ils n'étaient pas partis chasser _des humains_ ... ou plutôt, des loups-garous.

Ses yeux étaient verrouillées fermement sur Fenrir alors qu'il regardait la langue de l'Alpha sortir de sa gueule et lécher ses dents pointues. La fourrure du loup argenté était dressée au niveau des épaules et sa queue était en position de dominance. Fenrir était en colère, c'était plus que certain. Lore ne l'en blâmait pas le moins du monde. Après ce qui était arrivé à Harry, tout Alpha serait furieux. Fenrir avait procédé à la revendication de Harry avant ses débuts à l'école pour justement éviter ce genre de chose.

Lore pouvait avoir une légère aversion envers Harry et il aimait embêter le garçon, mais le Soumis était dans sa meute ... leur meute. Il leur appartenait, pas à la foutue meute de Malfoy. Et ça n'avait même pas encore été la pleine lune. Harry n'avait même pas eu une chance équitable de se battre.

Fenrir sauta aisément par-dessus la clôture qui conduisait à leurs proies. Comme il avait été facile de prendre contact avec quelqu'un de la meute de Malfoy et de le soudoyer pour qu'il envoi Krum et ses deux acolytes dans les bois déserts. Bien sûr, le trio ne savaient pas ce qu'ils allaient rencontrer là-bas ... non, mais Lore allait savourer leurs expressions quand ils verraient le grand Fenrir Greyback trotter vers eux.

Ils étaient fous de penser qu'ils ne leur arriveraient rien vu ce qu'ils avaient fait à Harry.

On entendait des voix juste devant, se disputant à propos d'une chose ou d'une autre ... Lore senti l'anticipation flamboyer dans sa poitrine. Il suivi les mouvements de son Alpha et passa sa langue sur ses crocs. Il pouvait les voir maintenant, tous les trois. Ils marchaient côte à côte, se donnant des coups de poing dans les biceps. Oh, combien il lui tardait d'effacer ces sourires de leurs visages ... Fenrir pensait probablement la même chose. Le loup argenté se courba et se fit chasseur.

Ils ne l'entendirent jamais arriver. Et ils ne le virent certainement pas bondir dans les airs. Lore regarda l'Alpha percuter Krum, envoyant le garçon au sol. Impitoyablement, des griffes acérées et des dents pointues déchiquetèrent la peau. Entendre les cris de Krum ramena Lore à la réalité.

Pendant quelques secondes, sa queue remua alors qu'il regardait Goyle et Crabbe commencer à s'enfuir. Une poursuite était juste trop amusante pour la laisser passer. Plantant ses griffes dans le sol gelé, Lore leva la queue et poursuivit ses proies.

Tout se passa trop vite à son goût. A peine quelques minutes et il avait déjà brisé la nuque à un Goyle sous forme humaine. Alors qu'il était occupé par le cou charnu, Crabbe commença à se transformer, espérant sûrement que ça le protègerait. En regardant le corniaud brun filer, Lore savoura le goût de la chair ... quelque chose que son Alpha lui avait offert. Elle était chaude et sa texture donnait envie à Lore de s'attarder.

Hélas, il devait continuer avec sa prochaine proie ... il décolla son museau sanglant et pourchassa Crabbe.

Pleinement satisfait de son travail, Lore retournait paresseusement à l'endroit où il avait quitté Fenrir et Krum. La scène devant lui provoqua un début de crise de jalousie. Bien sûr, Fenrir était déjà nettoyé et attendait. Lore avait pensé _qu'il_ avait fait un travail créatif et gore en tuant Crabbe et Goyle, mais en regardant le cadavre de Krum ... il fut obligé de penser différemment. Le corps était méconnaissable et il était encore sous forme humaine, ce qui signifiait que Krum n'avait même pas eu l'opportunité de se changer en loup. Sa gorge était découpée comme une pomme à moitié dévorée, et le visage avait des traces de griffures gravées profondément dans la peau. Certains membres avaient même disparu nom de Dieu. Un doigt planté dans le sol froid pointait même vers lui de façon moqueuse.

Et pour couronner le tout, le visage de Fenrir et son pelage brillant étaient libre de toute tache de sang. Le loup était juste assis sur son arrière train, sa queue broussailleuse entourant ses pattes. Ces yeux ambre regardèrent Lore avec arrogance, comme pour se moquer de lui ...

Lore grogna bas dans sa gorge, essayant de lécher son museau. Un jour, il serait aussi bon chasseur que Fenrir.

**- FH-**

Il se tenait dans un coin de la chambre, regardant son chiot. Le garçon était abattu ... oh, combien il lui tardait de faire de nouveau s'enflammer l'esprit de Harry.

Le jeune homme bougea dans le lit du Maître des lieux, ses sourcils se froncèrent dans son sommeil. Le petit corps se tourna naturellement là où Fenrir était couché ... il y a des heures. "Fenrir ?" Murmura Harry, en train de se réveiller à cause de son absence.

L'Alpha traversa la pièce et rampa sur le lit. Le matelas s'enfonça sous son poids. Il approcha sa tête de celle de Harry. Il ne voulait pas venir trop près de son chiot, de peur ... d'une façon ou d'une autre ... d'entacher son innocence. "Fenrir ..." chuchota Harry, ouvrant les yeux verts au moment où le grand mâle frôla son menton.

"Juste ici chiot." souffla Fenrir dans son oreille.

Ses yeux s'élargirent légèrement quand les petites mains tirèrent son corps à lui. Le chiot mit ses bras minces autour de son large torse et enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine. Hésitant, Fenrir serra son compagnon contre lui et le regarda se rendormir doucement.

Fenrir pensa alors que si Harry savait tout le sang qu'il avait versé, il ne voudrait plus jamais être près de lui ... il ne voudrait pas étreindre Fenrir comme ça ... il ne le laisserait pas le tenir. Pas seulement le sang de cette nuit, mais celui d'une vie de massacre.

Le visage défait, Fenrir l'enfouit dans la tignasse noire et soyeuse. Il laissa couler une larme.


End file.
